


Jesse McCree on luuseri

by CreateVision



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babysitting, Backstory, Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, Bullying, But also, Daddy Issues, Drama & Romance, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gabe is Jesse's biological dad, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hospitalization, Idiots in Love, Kid Hana Song, Latino Jesse McCree, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV Third Person Omniscient, Poverty, References to Depression, Romance, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Sweet Jesse McCree, Teacher Jack, Teen Romance, Texting, Third Wheels, University, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, petnames, single dad
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Hanzo Shimada ei voinut uskoa, että hän todella jätti kotimaansa ja japanilaisen kulttuurin ihan vain, koska hänen veljensä halusi hänet opiskelemaan luokseen Budapestiin. Ja Hanzo vielä suostui siihen! Hän joutui kestämään Genjin ylitsevuotavaa sosiaalisuutta ja hänen ystävänsä Angelan kiusallista small talkia. Hän joutui kestämään riehakkaita opiskelijoita ja ylitarkkoja opettajia, joista vain pari - eli Jack Morrison - olivat kivoja. Ja sitten tietysti erästä luuseria, jolla oli tapana räjäytellä maalipommeja keskellä pihatietä kaverinsa kanssa.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ette ois voinu uskoa, että teen Overwatch ficin B) Niitä kun ei oikein tällä sivulla löydy, niin olkaapa hyvä. Ajattelin lisätä joka viikko(todnäk joka keskiviikko)uuden luvun, kuten aina.
> 
> Tarina on luettavissa myös Wattpadissa:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/219904240-jesse-mccree-on-luuseri

Aurinko oli vasta nousemassa, kun lentokone laskeutui Budapestin lentokentälle. Aamu oli ollut todella aurinkoinen, ilman pienintäkään pilvenhattaraa taivaalla. Olihan syksy vasta alkamassa, joten kesäinen aurinko ja sen tuoma lämmin tuuli antoi lentokoneille hyvän mahdollisuuden laskeutua. Ei pilviä, ei näköesteitä eikä minkäänlaista suurta turbulenssiä tai tuulta. Oli suorastaan täydellinen ilma matkustaa tai enemmänkin täydellinen ilma _muuttaa_. Koska juuri tästä oli kyse; muuttamisesta. Muuttamisesta toiseen maahan, muuttamisesta täysin vieraaseen paikkaan, Unkariin. Kaksi hahmoa kävelivät kohti saapuvien terminaalia. Toisella oli olallaan laukku ja toisella selässä reppu; mies ja naispuoliset hahmot. He kävelivät rivakkaa vauhtia, sillä bussi oli ollut myöhässä. Ei näin yleensä käynyt. Keskustassa bussit olivat aina ajoissa, mutta tällä kertaa näemmä se ei ollut mahdollista. Oli aamuruuhka ja vaikka olikin perjantai, niin töissäkäyviä oli edelleen. Miespuolinen hahmo, Genji nimeltään, ei halunnut hukata aikaa ja oli siksi hieman hermostunut ja ärsyyntynyt siitä, että bussi oli jopa puoli tuntia myöhässä.

  
”Ainakaan meidän ei tarvitse odotella”, sanoi naisääni hänen vieressään. Angela… Hän heilautti vaaleita hiuksia pois silmiltään ja maistoi aamulatteaan, ”äh… pahaa! Mitä se nainen tähän oikein sekoitti?”

”Miksi meidän piti hakea edes tuo latte?” Genji kysyi, ”olisimme voineet mennä Hanzon kanssa kahvilaan heti, kun pääsemme keskustaan”

”Kyse on periaatteista, Genji. Vihaan aamuherätyksiä...” Angela mutisi ja hörppäsi taas kahviaan, vaikka oli vasta haukkunut sen makua. Hänelle aamukahvi oli erityisen tärkeä, varsinkin aikaisina aamuina. Joten ennen terminaaliin ryntäämistä Angela ja Genji olivat hakeneet lentokentän kahvilasta Angelalle kahvin. Genji ei ottanut mitään, ei edes teetä, vaikka hänellä oli tapana juoda teetä aamuisin. Mutta nyt Angela taisi tajuta, mikä ystäväänsä vaivasi; Genjiä jännitti tavata veljensä. Olihan se ihan ymmärrettävää. He eivät olleet nähneet pariin vuoteen, vain silloin tällöin laittaneet viestejä. Tosin nyt viime kuukausina viestittely oli ollut paljon aktiivisempaa, kuin aiemmin ja siihen oli hyvä syy. Genji oli saanut houkuteltua Hanzon Budapestin Kansainväliseen Yliopistoon – samaiseen yliopistoon, jossa myös Genji ja Angela opiskelivat. Genji tiesi, että Hanzo ei ollut aluksi kauhean kiinnostunut yliopistoon menemisestä _tai_ edes kotimaansa jättämisestä. Kun hän ja Angela kävelivät pienen sisäputiikin ohitse, Genji vilkaisi itseään peilistä. Hän oli pukeutunut huppariin, t-paitaan ja farkkuihin, pidellen laukkunsa hihnasta kiinni. Päässään hänellä oli tummanvihreä huivi, pitämässä hiukset pois tieltä. Tosi outoa… Jos Genji olisi sanonut itselleen, että 10 vuoden kuluttua sinä pukeudut, kuin eurooppalainen hipsteri, hän ei olisi uskonut. Siksi Genjiä hieman pelotti, miltä Hanzo mahtoi näyttää, kun hän saapui tänne. Oliko hän edelleen pukeutunut siihen siniseen kietaisupaitaan? Oliko hän edelleen pukeutunut japanilaisen kulttuurin mukaisesti, kunnioittaen jokaista vaatekappaletta, koska jokaisella oli tarina sisällään. Tarina isästä, tarina äidistä, tarina kotimaasta ja kodista… Tarina veljeksistä. Genji halusi ennen kaikkea, että Hanzo tunsisi olonsa tervetulleeksi Budapestiin ja läntiseen kulttuuriin. Genjillä oli ollut jopa vaikeampaa, hän oli lähtenyt Eurooppaan yksin. Tosin kiitos Angelan, Genji oli oppinut eurooppalaisen kulttuurin hyvin. Ei hän täysin ollut unohtanut tapojaan, joita Japani oli hänelle tuonut, mutta Genji olisi valehdellut, jos hän olisi sanonut, ettei pitänyt läntisestä kulttuurista. Hän rakasti alati muuttuvaa kaupunkikuvaa ja katumuotia, sekä slangia, mitä ihmiset puhuivat. Hän rakasti populaarikulttuuria ja sen tuomia viittauksia ja sanontoja. Genji ja Hanzo tulivat hyvin vanhoillisesta perheestä, jolle japanilainen kulttuuri ja elämäntavat olivat kaikki kaikessa. Genji oli elänyt koko lapsuutensa siinä kulttuurissa, joten nämä viimeiset kolme vuotta Euroopassa olivat olleet hänen elämänsä parhaat. Ja hän toivoi kovasti, että ne olisivat sitä myös Hanzolle. Angela ja Genji tulivat terminaaliin juuri ajallaan, sillä matkustajia oli alkanut tulla ulos koneesta. He etsivät katseillaan Hanzon näköistä miestä. Angela ei tietenkään ollut koskaan tavannut Hanzoa, mutta hän oli nähnyt miehestä kuvia, joten hän yritti muistinsa perusteella etsiä. Lopulta heidän silmiinsä osui oikea jätkä, tosin… Genji ei meinannut uskoa silmiään. Hanzo oli hyvin kaukana siitä, mitä hän oli viimeksi nähnyt kotonaan Japanissa. Hanzo oli hieman ajanut hiuksiaan, nostanut ne tyypillisille poninhännälle, mutta se ei ollut ihmeellinen asia, vaan hänen _vaatteensa_ ; Hanzolla oli tumma huppari, siniset farkut ja maiharit. Ja Genji olisi nopealla silmäyksellä voinut vannoa, että hänellä oli myös jonkinlaisia lävistyksiä. Reppukin hänellä oli, sekä hieman isompi urheilukassi, ”onko tuo hän?” Angela kysyi yllättyneenä. Ennen kuin Genji kerkesi vastata, hän juoksi halaamaan veljeään.

  
” _Hanzo! Olet viimein siinä_!” Genji sanoi japaniksi, ilo purskahtaen hänen äänessään. Hymy nousi myös Hanzon huulille ja hän rutisti pikkuveljeään, ” _miten lento meni_?”

  
” _Hyvin… yritin nukkua, mutta uni ei vain tullut_ ”, Hanzo vastasi. Hän ei varmaankaan halunnut tunnustaa olleensa peloissaan matkasta. Genji kuitenkin tunsi veljensä – totisen, mutta oikeasti todella rakastavan ja välittävän veljensä. Hän lähti saattamaan Hanzoa Angelan luokse ja vaihtoi siinä sivussa englannin kieleen:

  
”Olet muuttunut tosi paljon! Mistä sait nämä vaatteet?”

  
”Nämä?” Hanzo kysyi ja vilkaisi itseään, ”tällaisia minulla on ollut viimeiset pari vuotta. Tokioon muuttaminen muutti minuakin” Angela oli iloinen, että veljekset viitsivät puhua englantia hänen kanssaan, ”ja näemmä Budapest on muuttanut sinua”

  
”Vain hieman” Genji virnisti, ”tässä on ystäväni, josta kerroin; Angela Ziegler. Angela, tässä on veljeni Hanzo” Angela ojensi heti innoissaan kätensä ja kätteli Hanzoa. Ensinäkemältä hän vaikutti hieman kylmältä ja etäiseltä, mutta kun Hanzon kasvoilla käväisi pieni hymy, Angela tunsi jään rikkoutuvan – tai niin hän ainakin luuli.

  
”Olen kuullut sinusta paljon, Hanzo. Ja olen niin iloinen, että sinäkin päätit muuttaa tänne Budapestiin”, Angela sanoi. Hanzo korjasi häntä heti;

  
”Vain väliaikaisesti. Pyrin suorittamaan opintoni nopeasti ja katson sitten minne lähden...” kolmikko lähti kävelemään ulos terminaalista. Angela selasi samalla bussiaikatauluja kännykästään, toivoen, että tällä kertaa bussi ei olisi myöhässä.

  
”Olen kuullut, että personal trainereista on pulaa ainakin Saksassa”, Angela sanoi, ”sinnehän sinun kannattaa suunnata. Mutta turha tuollaisia on miettiä. Et sinä pääse sieltä yliopistolta pois alle kolmessa vuodessa”, hän naurahti heleästi. Hanzo vain hymähti.

  
”Hanzo varmaankin haluaa palata Japaniin. Ja… et varmaan personal traineriksi?” Genji sanoi ja Hanzo pudisti päätään.

  
”Jousiammuntaa olisi kiva opettaa. Mutta en tiedä, onko se ihan juttuni”, hän sanoi, ”otin sivuaineeksi japanin. Senkin opettaminen voisi olla ihan mukavaa...” Angela huomasi heti, ettei Hanzo oikein tiennyt, mihin hän halusi ehdottomasti hakea. Angela ja Genji olivat molemmat opiskelleet jo kolme vuotta, joten he tiesivät täysin, mihin he tähtäsivät parin vuoden kuluttua.

  
”Älä stressaa tuollaisia asioita. Niitä on nyt turha miettiä”, Angela sanoi hymyillen. Hanzo vilkaisi tyttöä hieman epäillen, jostain syystä. Ehkä hän ei pitänyt siitä, miten positiivinen Angela koko ajan oli. Toisaalta taas Genji oli kertonut, että Angela opiskeli lääketiedettä ja aikoi lääkäriksi. Lääkärit olivat yleensä mukavia ja heidän täytyi tulla toimeen ihmisten kanssa, joten tämä _small talk_ mitä he nyt harrastivat, taisi olla Angelan erikoisalaa lääketieteen ohella.

  
”Olemme jo laittaneet huoneesi valmiiksi”, Genji sanoi, ”siellä ei ole oikeastaan mitään muuta, kuin parisänky, kaappi ja kirjoituspöytä. Eli jos haluat sisustaa-”

  
”Kai siellä on terraario?” Hanzo varmisti.

  
”No tietenkin! Miten voisin unohtaa?” Genji naurahti, ”ja he ovat valmiina siellä odottamassa sinua”. He puhuivat tietysti Hanzon liskoista. Hänellä oli kaksi sinistä liskoa, jotka olivat Hanzolle melkein kuin toinen perhe. Eivät ne puhuneet tai tehneet muuta, kuin tuijottaneet tappisilmillä, mutta Hanzo sai niistä jonkinlaista voimaa. Genjillä oli vain yksi lisko, vihreä. Hanzo oli lähettänyt liskot viikkoa aikaisemmin Genjille ja hän oli ruokkinut ja hoitanut niitä, ”Angelan mielestä ne ovat söpöjä”. Hanzo käänsi katseensa Angelaan, kuin kysyen katseellaan; _et kai vain koskenut niihin_?

  
”Ne ovat! Jos annat luvan, haluaisin ottaa toisen niistä joskus käteen”, Angela sanoi hymyillen. Tähän Hanzo ei vastannut enää mitään, joka tarkoitti vahvasti Hanzon kielellä _ei_. Genji hymähti huvittuneena, mutta Angela vaikutti hieman pelästyneeltä Hanzon _etäisyydestä_. Genji huomasi Angelan huolestuneen katseen, mutta päätti jättää asian kotiin.

* * *

Yllättäen bussit eivät enää olleet myöhässä, kun he kipusivat yhden sellaisen kyytiin. Matka Budapestin keskustaan ja Angelan, Hanzon ja Genjin kolmioon kesti noin 20 minuuttia. Tässä olisi hyvä katsella maisemia. Hanzo tosiaan oli hyvin kiinnostunut ikkunasta näkyvistä maisemista. Vaikka hän oli nähnyt Tokion suurkaupungit ja vuoret, hän tuijotti silti hyvin mietteliäänä vanhoja rakennuksia, kuten parlamenttitaloa ja kalastajalinnaketta. Myös Tonavan toisella puolella oleva vuori ja sen päällä seisova naispatsas tuntui kiinnostavan Hanzoa. Genji hymyili hieman. Hän veisi veljensä vielä katsomaan tuota patsasta. Sieltä näki upeasti koko Budapestin. Angela tuijotti kännykkäänsä ja näytti välillä jonkun hauskan videon Genjille. He nauroivat yhdessä. Hanzo tunsi olonsa jo nyt kolmanneksi pyöräksi. Hän tiesi, ettei seuraavasta kolmesta vuodesta tulisi helppoa. Ei varsinkaan, jos Genji ja Angela ajattelivat koko ajan pyöriä kahdestaan.

”Jännittääkö sinua koulun alkaminen maanantaina, Hanzo?” Angela kysyi yllättäen. Hanzo heräsi ajatuksistaan ja käänsi katseensa tyttöön. Ihan kuin Angela olisi puhunut pikkulapselle...

  
”Ömm… hieman. Ei oikeastaan, sillä olen lukenut aika paljon yliopistossa opiskelusta”, hän sanoi.

  
”Niin ja kyllähän yliopisto antaa hyvät ohjeet kaikille aloitteleville opiskelijoille”, Genji sanoi, ”varsinkin, kun tämä on kansainvälinen opisto, niin ohjeet ovat yleensä helpot ja simppelit”

”En minä sentään niin vajukki ole, Genji”, Hanzo huomautti totisena, johon Genji vain naurahti. Angelasta kuitenkin vaikutti, että Hanzo oli hieman loukkaantunut Genjin sanoista. Tämä jännite ja kiusallisuus heidän välillään oli _kauhea_ ja Angelasta tuntui, ettei Genji aistinut sitä ollenkaan. Pian he alkoivat olla kampuksen lähellä. Hanzo yllättyi iloisesti, kun näki, miten vihreä ja kauniisti rakennettua aluetta se oli. Kampus oli iso, valkoinen rakennus ja sen vieressä oli upea, vihertävä puisto, jossa oli lampi ja suihkulähde. Lisäksi lähellä olivat talot olivat joko vanhaa arkkitehtuuria tai rakennettu sen näköisiksi. Ja tämä osa kaupunkia tuntui olevan vielä paljon rauhallisempi, kuin se keskusta, jossa he olivat äsken olleet. Kun Hanzo vilkaisi kadulla käveleviä ihmisiä, he olivat kaikki nuoria aikuisia – Hanzon ikäisiä. Heidän täytyi olla yliopiston opiskelijoita.

  
”Tämä osa kaupunkia on pitkälti pyhitetty vain opiskelijoille. BKY ei ole ainoa yliopisto tai koulu tällä alueella, mutta se on suurin”, Angela selitti, ”tämä alue on hyvin suosittu paikka opiskelijoille muuttaa – kaikki tärkeät paikat on lähellä”

  
”Siksi onkin onni, että BKY on vain kävelymatkan päässä meidän asunnostamme”, Genji sanoi hymyillen. Yhtäkkiä bussi teki äkkijarrutuksen ja Genji ja Angela painautuivat eteen yllättävästä voimasta. Hanzo istui selkä menosuuntaan, joten hän vain kääntyi katsomaan ihmeissään, mistä moinen äkkijarrutus johtui. Hän huomasi bussin etuikkunasta, että tiellä seikkaili joukko nuoria. He nauroivat, bussikuskin tööttäillessä vihaisena. Ihan kuin he asettaisivat jotain pommia tielle – ja pommi se tosiaan oli, joka räjähti ja heitti kaikkialle vihreää nestettä. Angela nousi hieman ylemmäs, nähdäkseen, mistä oli kyse.

  
”Äh… se on taas McCree… ja pommista päätellen myös Fawkes”, hän sanoi. Genji huokaisi ja katsoi ikkunasta, miten kaksikko juoksi eräälle kujalle hihitellen, ”miten he eivät osaa käyttäytyä? He pilaavat opiskelijoiden maineen”

  
”Keitä ovat McCree ja Fawkes?” Hanzo kysyi yllättyneenä. Bussi nytkähti takaisin liikkeelle, kun bussikuski oli saanut pyyhkimet päälle ja pestyä pois vihreän nesteen.

  
”He ovat opiskelijoita… BKY:sa. Fawkes eli Jamison Fawkes opiskelee laborantiksi, mutta oikeasti häntä kiinnostavat vain räjähteet. Hän räjäytti viime keväänä melkein koko kemianlabran, tuhoten aika monta lopputyötä”, Genji selitti, ”professori O’Deorain oli raivoissaan ja uhkasi heittää Jamisonin ulos koko opistosta. Hän tietysti joutui korvaamaan kaiken”

  
”Miksi hän sitten tekee noin?” Hanzo kysyi ihmeissään ja kaksikko penkkirivin toisella puolella vain kohauttivat olkiaan.

  
”Me emme tiedä. Hän on ehkä vähän sekaisin”, Angela sanoi. Hanzo hymähti ja painautui takaisin penkkiin, katsellen taas ulos bussin ikkunasta, toivoen jo, että he olisivat perillä.

  
”Entäs… se McCree?” hän kysyi vielä. Angela nosti katseensa kännykästä ja hymähti vain pienesti.

  
”Jesse McCree? Hän on vaan luuseri...” Angela vastasi ja siirsi katseensa takaisin kännykkäänsä. Hanzo ei oikein ymmärtänyt, mitä Angela tarkoitti luuserilla. Kyllä hän tiesi, mitä sana itsessään tarkoitti, mutta miksi McCree oli luuseri? No, se ei ollut Hanzon ongelma. Hänen suurin ongelmansa oli se, miten selvitä tämän kaksikon kanssa elämisestä.

* * *

Kolmikko saapui pian heidän asunnolleen, joka suoraan sanottuna yllätti Hanzon. Se oli todella siisti ja järjestelty. Hanzo oli lukenut, että yleensä opiskelija-asunnot olivat todella likaisia ja harva niissä siivosi, mutta sitten hän muistikin kenen kanssa asui. Genji oli usein hyvin tarkka siivoamisesta – kuten myös Hanzo itsekin oli. Ja Hanzo ajatteli heti seksistisesti, että koska Angela sattui edustamaan naissukupuolta, hän piti myös sisustamisesta. Ja asunto todella oli sisustettu hyvin. Joka puolella oli huonekasveja, joita oli hoidettu hyvin. Oli uudet verhot, matot, koriste-esineet, tauluja seinillä… Keittiössä kupit olivat järjestyksessä ja kylpyhuoneessa pönttö ja kylpyamme oli putsattu kiiltäväksi. Angela ja Genji halusivat esitellä Hanzolle myös heidän huoneensa, jotka olivat myös todella siistissä järjestyksessä. Nyt Hanzo alkoi epäillä, että ehkä he siivosivat vain siksi, että hän oli tulossa. Genjin huone oli sävyltään harmahtava, mutta siellä täällä sattui aina olemaan jotain vihreää, kuten verhot ja sängyn peitto. Huonekasveja Genjillä oli vain kaksi; toinen oli isompi ruukkukasvi huoneen nurkassa ja toinen oli kirjoituspöydällä oleva pikkuinen kaktus. Hanzo arvasi, että Genji tuskin muisti kastella kumpaakaan, joten Angela taisi hoitaa sen. Angelan huone taas leikki vaalean ja kellertävän välillä. Hänellä oli paljon pehmoleluja, mutta myös kaksi kirjahyllyä, täynnä kirjoja. Erityisen mukavalta näytti karvamaton päällä oleva kiikkutuoli. Angela taisi viettää siinä monet illat lukien… Keittiössä Angela ja Genji esittelivät Hanzolle hänen jääkaappirivinsä, johon hän sai laittaa ruokansa. Ehkä tämä ei olisikaan niin kamalaa… Angela ja Genji tuntuivat pitävän talonsa järjestyksessä ja varsinaista iloa toi erityisesti keittiön seinällä oleva työlista. Siellä oli jaettu jokaiselle siivous – ja tiskausvuorot ja aina kerran kuussa pidettiin yhteinen koko talon siivouspäivä, jolloin vietiin matot ulos ja imuroitiin ja puunattiin joka paikka oikein kunnolla. Lopuski kaksikko vei Hanzon hänen omaan huoneeseensa. Se oli tosiaan tummahko huone, jossa oli Genjin sanojen mukaisesti sänky, kaappi, kirjoituspöytä ja terraario, jossa Hanzon kaipaamat liskot olivat. Hanzo kiiruhti heti liskojen luokse, pitäen huolen, että niillä oli kaikki hyvin.

”Voin lähteä mukaasi shoppailemaan hieman koristeita huoneeseesi, jos haluat”, Angela ehdotti, mutta Hanzo kieltäytyi tästä kunniasta. Hän päätti jäädä huoneeseensa laittamaan tavaroitaan kaappeihin vaikka pitkälti hänellä oli mukanaan vain vaatteita ja joitakin yksittäisiä tärkeitä esineitä – ja tietysti hänen jousensa ja nuolensa. Genji ja Angela jättivät Hanzon viimein rauhaan omaan huoneeseensa. Aivan ensimmäiseksi Hanzo avasi ikkunan ja katseli alas katumaisemaa. Maisema oli kyllä todella upea, asuivathan he niin korkealla. Hanzo pystyi näkemään ikkunastaan sen patsaan, joka seisoi vuoren huipulla, katsellen alas Budapestiin. Kesätuuli oli lämmin, aurinko paistoi, linnut lauloivat, pahin liikenne oli kaukana keskustassa ja- PUM! Joku räjäytti taas. Hanzo siirsi katseensa alas, nähdäkseen tutun kaksikon häiritsemässä tällä kertaa paria pyöräilijää. Fawkes ainakin – kuuluisa pommien tekijä ja todennäköisesti myös tuleva valtion uhka ja terroristi. Sekä McCree – luuseri. Hanzo ei nähnyt tarkkaan, minkä näköisiä he olivat eikä häntä oikeastaan kiinnostanutkaan. He olivat enemmänkin uhka Hanzon työrauhalle, kuin millekään muulle. Hän sulki ikkunan nopeasti.

* * *

Aamun niin kaunis ja aurinkoinen kesäsää muuttui iltaa kohden vesisateeksi. Hanzo istui risti-istunnassa tuolillaan ja katseli esitteitä, joita yliopisto oli lähettänyt hänelle noin kuukausi sitten. Toki hän oli lukenut ne kaikki läpi ja ottanut asioista selvää, mutta hän päätti lukea ne vielä varmuuden vuoksi. Perjantai-iltana tuskin muuta tekemistä oli. Hän kuuli pientä puhetta viereisestä huoneesta – Genjin huoneesta. Hanzo ei yleensä halunnut salakuunnella ihmisiä, se ei ollut hänen tapansa, mutta nyt hänen oli ihan pakko kuulla, mitä Genji ja Angela puhuivat hänestä. Hanzo nousi hitaasti ylös ja hiipi ovelle, avaten sen. Hän meni lähemmäs Genjin huoneen ovea ja kuuli oven läpi puheen.

  
”Mutta minä pidän hänestä! Kyllä me tulemme myöhemmin paremmin toimeen, kunhan tutustumme!” Angelan ääni kaikui oven läpi. Hän oli niin positiivinen, vaikka Hanzo tiesi, ettei hän koskaan tulisi ystävystymään Angelan kanssa niin lämpimästi, kuin Genji.

  
”Olen iloinen, että otit veljeni noin hyvin vastaan. Tiedän, että hän on vähän omanlaisensa; hiljainen ja mököttävä… Mutta hän on oikeasti tosi kultainen!” Genji vakuutteli. Hanzo ei kuullut kauheasti positiivista sanaa veljeltään, kun he puhuivat kahdestaan hänestä, joten Hanzon sydäntä lämmitti, että Genji oikeasti ajatteli Hanzon olevan ystävällinen ihminen.

  
”En vain usko, että hän saa tuolla menolla kavereita yliopistolta...” Angela sanoi hieman hiljempaa. Hanzo kosketti varovasti ovea, suru kasvoillaan. Oikeassahan Angela oli. Hanzo oli niin huono sosiaalisissa tilanteissa ja pelkäsi maanantaita yli kaiken. Mitä jos joku tulisi juttelemaan hänelle ja tajuaisi, miten antisosiaalinen ja kiusallinen henkilö hän oli? Tai pahempaa; mitä jos _kukaan_ ei tulisi juttelemaan hänelle vaan kaikki puhuisivat hänestä pahaa selän takana? Hanzo puristi hieman käsiään nyrkkiin ja meni nopeasti takaisin omaan huoneeseensa. Hän kävi makaamaan sängylle, hermostuneena, kiukkuisena, epävarmana ja ennen kaikkea… _yksinäisenä_. Mitä jos hän viettäisi seuraavat 3 vuotta yksin? Mitä jos Genji ja Angela alkaisivat seurustella ja unohtaisivat, että Hanzo oli edes olemassa? Genjillä oli kavereita kampuksella, muitakin, kuin Angela. Mitä jos he suhtautuisvat Hanzoon vielä huonommin? Hanzo tiesi olevansa yliajatteleva, mutta hän ei voinut tälle mitään. Häntä pelotti astua ulos tästä vieraasta huoneesta, joka ei kuitenkaan edes tuntunut kotoisalta tai mukavalta. Hanzo nousi äkkiä ylös ja veti ainakin 3 vilttiä kaapista, kietoutuen niihin ja sen lisäksi vielä peittoon. Aina, kun häntä pelotti tai ahdisti, lämpö auttoi häntä. Mutta vaikka hän kuinka kääriytyi viltteihin ja yritti saada ajatukset pois, hänellä oli silti niin kylmä; ulkoisesti ja sisäisesti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuten ikkunasta oli näkynyt, ei maisema mitenkään hulppea ollut. Parvekkeelta aukeni nimittäin maisema sisäpihalle, jossa oli vain asfalttia ja jotain roinaa. Hmph… ei kovin hulppeaa. Mutta ainakin tässä sai hieman raitista ilmaa ilman, että piti lähteä alas kadulle. Kuten Hanzo arveli, ei muilla parvekkeilla tai sisäpihalla ollut ketään… paitsi… hetkinen! Sisäpihallahan oli joku! Mitä ihmettä… kello oli vasta kuusi ja jos tämä tosiaan oli opiskelija-asunto, niin ei lauantaiaamuisin kenenkään pitäisi olla hereillä tähän aikaan. Mutta tuo jätkä näytti siltä, ettei hän ollut hereillä lainkaan… Hän nimittäin makasi sisäpihan asfaltilla! Hanzo puristi hieman kaidetta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei, lukuja tulee nyt vähän milloin sattuu, koska McHanzo shippaaja kaverini uhkaa aseella jos ei tule uutta lukua viikon sisällä :DD
> 
> Joten tässä olis nyt jo uus luku

Hanzo heräsi kietoutuneena viltteihin. Hän vilkaisi digitaalista kelloa yöpöydällään. Se näytti vasta vaille kuusi aamulla. Kaikkialla oli ihan hiljaista, paitsi ulkoa kuului hento linnun laulu ikkunan läpi. Hanzo vilkaisi vaatteitaan ja säpsähti, kun huomasi, että hän oli nukahtanut päivävaatteet päällä viltteihin ja peittoon. Niin… hän oli eilen ollut todella peloissaan ja epävarma, mutta nyt, kun uusi aamu alkoi ja aurinko alkoi nousta Budapestin vuorien takaa, hän tunsi olonsa taas jälleen jopa epäilyttävän itsevarmaksi. Hanzo nousi nopeasti ylös ja kuunteli hieman talosta kuuluvia ääniä; ei mitään! Genji ja Angela varmaan nukkuivat vielä. Hanzo päätti mennä suihkuun, joten hän riisui vaatteensa ja otti pyyhkeen, kiiruhtaen nopeasti suihkuun. Hanzo piti itseään hieman hulluna, sillä hän todella nautti kylmistä suihkuista, varsinkin aamulla. Ne herättivät kehon ja pitivät mielen virkeänä. Kun Hanzo oli peseytynyt, hän hipsi hiljaa takaisin omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän ei halunnut, että Genji tai Angela heräisivät ennen aikojaan. Nyt hänellä oli mahdollisuus tehdä itselleen aamupalaa ilman sosiaalisia kontakteja ja jopa nauttia tästä aamusta. Hanzo laittoi nopeasti päälleen topin ja juoksuhousut ja käveli keittiöön keittämään itselleen teetä. Vasta silloin Hanzo kiinnitti huomionsa parvekkeeseen, joka oli keittiön perällä. Hmm… Hanzo vilkaisi vedenkeitintä ja käveli parvekkeen oven luo, avaten sen. Ovesta kuului pieni narahdus ja se oli hieman tiukka, mutta Hanzo pääsi kuitenkin ulos aiheuttamatta taloon sen suurempaa meteliä, joka voisi herättää hänen kämppiksensä. Kuten ikkunasta oli näkynyt, ei maisema mitenkään hulppea ollut. Parvekkeelta aukeni nimittäin maisema sisäpihalle, jossa oli vain asfalttia ja jotain roinaa. Hmph… ei kovin hulppeaa. Mutta ainakin tässä sai hieman raitista ilmaa ilman, että piti lähteä alas kadulle. Kuten Hanzo arveli, ei muilla parvekkeilla tai sisäpihalla ollut ketään… paitsi… hetkinen! Sisäpihallahan oli joku! Mitä ihmettä… kello oli vasta kuusi ja jos tämä tosiaan oli opiskelija-asunto, niin ei lauantaiaamuisin kenenkään pitäisi olla hereillä tähän aikaan. Mutta tuo jätkä näytti siltä, ettei hän ollut hereillä lainkaan… Hän nimittäin makasi sisäpihan asfaltilla! Hanzo puristi hieman kaidetta.

  
”He-hei!” hän huusi pienesti. Hän ei halunnut herättää koko taloa, ”oletko kunnossa?!” ei vastausta. Joko mies ei kuullut Hanzoa tai sitten hän oli menettänyt tajuntansa. Oli tilanne mikä tahansa, Hanzo tiesi, että hänen kuului auttaa miestä. Niinpä hän nousi varovasti kaiteen yli ja lähti kiipeämään ikkunoita ja parvekkeita pitkin alas. Jos joku olisi nähnyt Hanzon, hän varmaan olisi huutanut; _”Oletko hullu?!”_ mutta he eivät tienneetkään, että Hanzo oli mestari kiipeämään kuten myös laskeutumaan hankalissa olosuhteissa. Ja nyt, kun hän paljain jaloin laskeutui ketterästi sisäpihalle, ei kukaan voinut epäillä sitä. Sitä paitsi Hanzolle tuo ei ollut temppu eikä mikään. Hän käveli lähemmäs miestä varovasti, tuntien kylmän asfaltin painautuvan hänen paljaita jalkapohjiaan vasten. Kappas! Se oli Luuseri McCree. Hän makasi maassa tajuttomana, valkoinen, todella likainen t-paita päällään sekä mustat farkut ja kengät. Lisäksi jostain ihmeen syystä hänen vieressään makasi rähjääntynyt cowboy-hattu. Miehen pitkät, ruskeat hiukset laskeutuivat hänen kasvoilleen ja parralleen. Ellei mies olisi ihan haissut alkoholille, Hanzo olisi voinut sanoa häntä jopa komeaksi. Mutta juuri nyt tämä ”Luuseri McCree” oli kaikkea muuta, kuin komea. Hanzo kumartui alas ja ravisteli miestä, ”herätys!” mies ei vastannut mitään, vaan mumisi jotain unissaan. No… ainakin hän hengitti. Kannattaisiko Hanzon soittaa ambulanssi? Hän ei tiennyt yhtään. Ehkä mies vain sammui ja pian hän heräisi. Mutta jos hän ei heräisikään? Ja missä asunnossa hän asui? Asuiko hän edes täällä? Miksi Hanzon piti olla niin ystävällinen ja välittävä ihminen… Lopulta Hanzo otti kännykän ja soitti varovasti Unkarin hätänumeroon. Sieltä vastasi naisääni unkariksi, joten Hanzo aloitti heti selittämään englanniksi mitä oli käynyt.

  
”Tä-täällä on joku… mies… tajuton-”

  
”Voisitteko kertoa nimenne ja mitä on tapahtunut ja kenelle?” naisääni pyysi. Hanzo oli niin huono tällaisissa tilanteissa!

  
”Olen Hanzo Shimada ja… asuntoni… tai siis kerrostaloasunto, jossa asun… sen kerrostalon sisäpihalla on mies, joka ei heng- tai siis hengittää! Mutta hän on tajuton”, Hanzo yritti selittää, ”hän on varmaankin sammunut liiallisesta alkoholista”

  
”Selvä, mikä on kadun nimi?” naisääni kysyi. Hanzo yritti kaivaa kadun nimeä muististaan. Hän oli vasta muuttanut! Hän oli jo unohtanut kadun nimen. Hanzo nousi ylös ja juoksi nopeasti päätielle, katsoen kylttiä ja kadunnimeä, sanoen sen hieman paniikinomaisella äänellä naiselle. Hän juoksi takaisin miehen luokse, ”älkää panikoiko. Olen jo lähettänyt teille ambulanssin, sir. Jos mies hengittää, hänellä ei ole hätää”. Ei Hanzo miehen takia panikoinut vaan itsensä! Hän vihasi tällaisia virallisia puheluita, ”tiedättekö löytämänne miehen nimeä?”

  
”McCree on ainakin sukunimi… e-en muista etunimeä”, Hanzo vastasi ja katsoi McCreetä huolissaan, tarkistaen taas sormillaan hänen kaulastaan, että hän todella hengitti.

  
”Selvä, ambulanssi on jo matkalla. Kääntäkää hänet kylkiasentoon ja menkää kadulle viittomaan ambulanssi paikalle”, nainen puhelimessa vastasi, ”mutta ensisijaisesti tarkkailette hänen vointiaan ja soitatte heti takaisin tänne, jos hänen tilansa muuttuu. Voitte nyt sulkea puhelun”. Hanzo kiitti naista ja lopetti sitten puhelun. Hän otti McCreestä kiinni ja käänsi hänet varovasti kylkiasentoon. Odottaminen tuntui ikuisuudelta… Aina välillä hän testasi huolissaan McCreen hengityksen ja huokaisi itse helpotuksesta, kun hän edelleen hengitti. Ambulanssi tuli noin viidessä minuutissa, mutta Hanzolle se tuntui ikuisuudelta, koska ihan mikä hetki vain McCree voisi lakata hengittämästä. Hanzo päätti mennä viittomaan tielle, pitäen edelleen katseensa kuitenkin maassa makaavassa McCreessä. Onneksi sisäpihalle oli iso kaarikäytävä, josta ambulanssi pääsi ajamaan. Ensihoitajat menivät heti tarkistamaan McCreen tilan ja nostivat hänet lopulta paareille. Hanzo seurasi vierestä, edelleen hieman shokissa siitä, mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Kun ensihoitajat herättelivät McCreetä ambulanssissa, yksi heistä tuli juttelemaan Hanzolle.

  
”Näit siis hänet tässä pihalla ja juoksit auttamaan?” hän kysyi ja Hanzo nyökkäsi, ”etkä sinä tunne häntä erityisen hyvin?”

  
”E-en… olen kuullut hänestä. Opiskelemme samassa yliopistossa… tietääkseni”, Hanzo vastasi, pieni ahdistus äänessään. Hän ei olisi halunnut vastata mihinkään kysymyksiin. Hän olisi halunnut vain jatkaa normaalia elämäänsä ja antaa ensihoitajien huoltaa McCree kuntoon.

  
”Selvä… mutta kiitos, että soititte. Saatoitte juuri pelastaa hengen”, ensihoitaja sanoi ja hymyili lempeää hymyä. Hanzo hymyili myös pienesti, ainakin hetken ja katsoi sitten ambulanssiin. McCree alkoi nimittäin heräillä. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen väsyneenä ja katseli ensihoitajia ihmeissään.

  
”Ai niin!” Hanzo sanoi ja juoksi hakemaan maasta McCreen cowboyhatun. Hän ojensi sen ensihoitajille, ”tämä taitaa olla hänen”. Ensihoitaja otti hatun ja kipusi ambulanssiin. Hanzo kerkesi nopeasti nähdä, kun McCree nosti katseensa häneen. Hänellä oli tummat suklaanruskeat silmät – lempeät sellaiset. Vaikka hän näytti edelleen olevan pahassa krapulassa, silti hän näytti tuijottavan Hanzoa hyvin lempeästi. Hanzo ei oikein tiennyt, mitä tehdä, joten hän vain katsoi, miten ensihoitajat sulkivat ambulanssin ovet ja lähtivät ajamaan pois. Kun Hanzo sai hengähdettyä kaiken järkytyksen ja epävarmuuden pois, hän huomasi, miten kerrostalon asukkaita oli ilmestynyt parvekkeille ja ikkunaan, tuijottamaan häntä. He olivat varmaan kuulleet ambulanssin pillit. Hanzo pelästyi tätä niin paljon, että hän juoksi nopeasti rappuun. Tällä kertaa hän ei kiipeäisi! Tosin, hänen täytyi varmaan rimputtaa ovikelloa pitkään, ennen kuin kumpikaan – Angela tai Genji – heräisi.

* * *

Hanzo, Genji ja Angela istuivat aamiaispöydässä, radio auki soittamassa jotain popkappaletta. Angela piteli kahvikuppia kädessään ja kuunteli ihmeissään, miten Hanzo kertoi aamun episodista. Genji pyöritteli lusikkaansa murokulhossa, kuunnellen myös veljensä tarinaa.

  
”...ja sitten ambulanssi vei hänet”, Hanzo sanoi, ”missähän hän oli ollut viime yönä?”

  
”Varmaan ryyppäämässä”, Genji sanoi, ”hän on melkein aina ryyppäämässä ja jotenkin ihmeellisesti ajelehtinut meidän sisäpihallemme”

  
”Eikö hän siis asu täällä?” Hanzo kysyi yllättyneenä ja kaatoi itselleen lisää teetä.

  
”Ei, hän asuu noin 300 metrin päässä isänsä kanssa”, Angela kertoi, ”mutta hänen isänsä tuntien hän tuskin on menossa katsomaan poikaansa sairaalaan”. Hanzo ei viitsinyt kysellä enempää. Ei hänelle kuulunut keidenkään luuserien elämä! Jos he halusivat pilata sen ryyppäämisellä, niin mikä ettei. Se oli heidän ongelmansa, ”mutta todella ystävällistä, että tilasit ambulanssin, Hanzo. Hän olisi oikeasti saattanut tukehtua vaikka oksennukseen ja kuolla, ellet sinä olisi ollut paikalla”. Hanzo ei kokenut itseään mitenkään suureksi sankariksi. Eikö kuka tahansa olisi tehnyt samoin tuossa tilanteessa? Tosin vasta nyt Hanzo muisti, miten piittamattomia ihmiset olivat. Toivottavasti tästä episodista ei tulisi nyt mitään kauheaa juorunaihetta. Tosin kaikki tuijottivat häntä tänä aamuna ikkunasta, joten varmaan tulisi.

  
”Onko sinulla mitään suunnitelmia täksi päiväksi?” Genji kysyi.

  
”Ajattelin hieman tutustua kaupunkiin...” Hanzo sanoi ja ennen kuin kumpikaan kerkesi sanoa mitään, hän lisäsi; ”...yksin”. Hän nousi ylös, vei tiskit tiskialtaaseen ja lähti huoneeseensa. Genji vilkaisi Angelaa ja huokaisi pienesti.

  
”Ei, älä pyydä anteeksi”, Angela sanoi ja hymyili hieman, ”veljesi on tuollainen. Hän haluaa olla yksin. Emme me kaikki voi olla samanlaisia” Genji naurahti ja katsoi tyttöä silmiin.

  
”Sinä olet niin ihmeen ymmärtäväinen kaikkien suhteen, Angela”, hän sanoi, ”mutta oletko henkisesti valmis ja ymmärtäväinen kolmannen vuoden labrakursseihin?” virne nousi pojan huulille ja Angela huokaisi turhautuneena.

  
”No en! Minua pelottaa!” hän sanoi, ”mitä jos hän tappaa minut? Tai alkaa tekemään minulla kokeita tai… tai...”

  
”En minä usko, että hän niin hullu on, vaikka onhan hän… aika hullu”, Genji naurahti, ”mutta hän on siellä opettamassa, ei kiusaamassa oppilaita. Sitä paitsi sen jälkeen, mitä Fawkes teki, et voi mitenkään käydä hänen hermoilleen enempää”

  
”Silti pelkään sitä naista… no, toivottavasti tämä kolmas vuosi menee nopeasti, niin pääsen takaisin vanhoille kursseille”, Angela vastasi ja hörppäsi kahvinsa loppuun, vieden sen sitten tiskialtaaseen.

* * *

Hanzo laittoi lenkkikengät jalkaansa ja nappasi laukkunsa, lähtien nopeasti asunnosta, sanomatta Genjille tai Angelalle sanaakaan. Hän päätti lähteä käymään läheisessä puistossa, joka sijaitsi kampuksen vieressä. Oli niin kaunis sää ja eilinen sade tuntui olevan kaukana, kuin sitä ei olisi ollutkaan. Puistossa oli ihanan rauhallista; linnut lauloivat, nurmi oli houkuttelevan vihreää eikä kaupungin melu edes kuulunut puistoon. Mutta ihmisiä puistossa oli – jopa ahdistavan paljon. Hanzo ei oikeastaan tiennyt, miksi hän laittoi lenkkivaatteet- ja kengät jalkaan, mutta ei sitä tiennyt, jos hän vaikka juoksisi kotiin tai muuta. Puisto oli pitkälti täynnä opiskelijoita, mutta hänen silmiinsä osui myös pikkutyttö isänsä kanssa. Tyttö näytti syövän jäätelöä ja mies heitteli leivänmurusia sorsille lampeen. Heidän vieressään oli vapaa penkki, joten Hanzo päätti käydä istumaan siihen ja otti esille taas samaisia lomakkeita, joita hän oli saanut kuukausi sitten. Hänen pitäisi todella lähteä lainaamaan jotain paikallisesta kirjastosta… Hanzo ei ollut lukutoukka, mutta hän ei juuri nyt keksinyt muutakaan tekemistä. Hän olisi halunnut juosta juoksulenkin vaikka puiston ympäri, mutta hän oli aika tyhmä ottaessaan laukun mukaan. Mitä jos joku varastaisi sen? Olihan siellä sentään hänen lompakkonsa, kännykkä ja muuta tarpeellista.

  
”Katso, isä! Tuokin mies on Koreasta!” pikkutyttö sanoi yhtäkkiä. Hanzo nosti nopeasti katseensa ja huomasi viereisellä penkillä istuvan tytön todella omaavan aasialaisia piirteitä. Hänen isänsä sen sijaan oli sinisilmäinen, vaaleahiuksinen Eurooppalainen – tai no tarkalleen katsottuna mies tuskin oli hänen biologinen isänsä.

  
”Ei hän välttämättä ole Koreasta”, tytön isä sanoi ja hymyili Hanzolle lempeää hymyä. Hanzo avasi pienesti suutaan.

  
”Olen Japanista”, Hanzo vastasi.

  
”Japanista? Siistiä!” tyttö hymyili ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli Hanzon luokse, joka vaikutti silminnähden ahdistuneelta pikkutytön tungettelevasta luonteesta, ”minä olen Koreasta!”

  
”Hana, jätähän nuori herra rauhaan. Hän näyttää näemmä lukevan työpaikkani esitteitä”, mies sanoi. Hanzo nosti yllättyneenä katseensa mieheen ja oli jo sanomassa jotain, mutta mies kerkesi ensin; ”toimin englanninkielen professorina Budapestin Kansainvälisessä Yliopistossa, jonka esitteitä näemmä luet. Oletko tulossa opiskelemaan meille?”

  
”Tuota… olen”, Hanzo vastasi, ”aloitan maanantaina”

  
”Tervetuloa! Mukava saada muitakin opiskelijoita Euroopan ulkopuolelta”, mies sanoi hymyillen, ”olen professori John Morrison, mutta ystävät kutsuvat Jackiksi”

  
”Minä olen Hanzo Shimada, sir”, Hanzo esitteli itsensä. Hän kutsuisi Jackia silti edelleen professori Morrisoniksi, olihan hän sentään todennäköisesti Hanzon tuleva opettaja. Hanzo nimittäin oli katsonut lukujärjestystään ja huomannut, että hänellä oli myös englannin tunteja. Se liittyi kansainvälisyyteen.

  
”Shimada? Ettei vain Genji ole-?”

  
”Hän on pikkuveljeni”, Hanzo sanoi, ”hän… vähän niin kuin sai houkuteltua minut tänne opiskelemaan. Saavuin eilen”

  
”Eilen! Mukava kuulla. Genji on hyvä oppilas”, Jack sanoi, hymyillen lempeätä hymyä, ”tässä on tyttäreni Hana”

  
”Hei, Hanzo”, Hana sanoi innoissaan ja kävi taas istumaan isänsä viereen, syöden hieman jäätelöään.

  
”Asutko siis missä? Veljesi kanssa?” Jack kysyi, ”täällä kun näitä opiskelija-asuntoja riittää. On hyvä, että jokainen opiskelija pääsee asumaan näin lähelle kampusta”

  
”Kyllä, asun veljeni kanssa. Ja hänen ystävänsä Angelan”, Hanzo sanoi. Jack kertoi tuntevansa myös Angelan ja kehui tämän opiskelutaitoja. Tämän jälkeen Jack alkoi selittämään jotakin turhanpäiväistä kampuksesta ja sen historiasta. Hanzo olisi mieluummin tehnyt jotain aivan muuta, mutta hän ei kehdannut olla tyly. Niinpä he istuivat noin tunnin puistonpenkillä ja Jack kertoi kaiken, mitä vain pystyi. Kyllähän siellä ihan hyvääkin infoa oli; lounasajat, julkinen liikenne, koulupäivien kesto, koulukirjojen hankinta… Mutta pitkälti Jackin puhe oli puuduttavaa Hanzolle ja hän oli nimenomaan toivonut saavansa olla yksin puistossa. Ainakin Hanzo alkoi luottaa Jackiin…

  
”Voisinko pyytää erästä palvelusta?” hän pyysi, ”ajattelin juosta puiston pari kertaa ympäri. Voisitteko vahtia laukkuani, jos jätän sen tähän?”

  
”Tietenkin!” Jack sanoi, ”Hana haluaa kuitenkin vielä syöttää sorsia, etkö haluakin?” Hana nyökkäsi, taas innoissaan ja alkoi kaivaa pinkistä repustaan vanhaa leipäpussia. Hanzo jätti laukkunsa Jackin viereen penkille ja lähti sitten juoksemaan puiston ympäri. Hän todella toivoi, että Jack ja Hana vahtisivat hänen laukkuaan…

* * *

Hoitaja katsoi huokaisten Jesse McCreetä, kun hän poisti tämän kädestä tippapiikin. Hän oli hoitanut samaa nuorukaista viikko sitten. Tosin silloin oli sunnuntai ja hänet oli kuljetettu ambulanssilla toiselta puolelta kaupunkia. Nyt hän oli sentään lähellä kotiaan – ainakin tiedoista päätellen. Jesse vain hymyili itsevarmana, mutta se hymy hyytyi pian, kun hän kuuli tutut askeleet oven ulkopuolelta. Pian Gabriel Reyes pamautti oven auki, niin kovaa, että hoitaja säpsähti ja pisti vahingossa itseään tippapiikillä. Hoitajan kädet tärisivät pienesti ja hän alkoi nopeasti kerätä tavaroitaan, jotta pääsisi pois, ennen kuin koko huone räjähtäisi riitaan.

  
”Jesse McCree!” Gabriel sanoi vihaisena, Jessen vain pyöräyttäessä silmiään. Hoitaja lähti nopeasti, sanomatta sanaakaan.

  
”Säikäytit hoitajaparan”, Jesse virnisti ja suoristi hieman paitaansa, siistien sitä, ”hän sentään hoiti darranesteytykseni kuntoon”

  
”Aivan helvetin sama. Miksi tämä sama kuvio toistuu joka lauantaiaamu?” Gabriel kysyi ja istui sängyn viereen, ”onneksi kaverisi saivat sentään taas ambulanssin soitettua...”

  
”Viime viikolla oli sunnuntaiaamu ja toiseksi; itseasiassa kaverini eivät soittaneet vaan joku… tuntematon mies. En muista yhtään… mutta hyvät bileet olivat, sen voin sanoa”, Jesse vakuutteli ja nappasi cowboyhattunsa pöydältä syliinsä, ”voin kuulemma lähteä heti, kun kyyti tulee. Joten kiva, että tulit” virne taas Jessen huulilla. Tämä sai Gabrielin entistä raivostuneemmaksi.

  
”Meidän pitää puhua alkoholinkäytöstäsi”, hän sanoi.

  
”Ai pitää vai? Mitä jos ensin puhutaan _sinun_ ryyppäämisestäsi? Sinultahan minä ekat viinapullot sain”, Jesse puolustautui. Gabriel painoi katsettaan hieman alemmas, vilkuillen ympärilleen ja toivoen, ettei lähistöllä olisi yhtäkään hoitajaa. Hän meni sitten lähemmäs ja murisi hiljaisella, mutta uhkaavalla äänellä:

  
”Älä rupea leikkimään kanssani, pentu. Meillä on omat reviirimme, mutta sinun isänäsi minulla on velvollisuus-”

  
”Sano yksi, saatanan kerta, kun olet oikeasti ollut hyvä ja välittävä isä”, Jesse vastasi turhautuneena, viha äänessään. Hän nousi ylös sairaalasängystä ja pisti stetsonin takaisin päähänsä, ”puhutaanko ajasta, kun sinä olit ehkä maailman paskin isä, mitä voi olla?” Jesse laski katseensa Gabrieliin, joka istui edelleen tuolilla, puristaen käsiään, näyttäen siltä, että hänen musta nahkatakkinsa repeäisi kohta, ”linnaan sinä kuuluisit”

  
”Niin kuuluisit sinäkin. Toivottavasti saadaan sama selli”, Gabriel sanoi ja nousi ylös. He lähtivät yhdessä kävelemään pois sairaalasta. He saivat toki katseita – ehkä eniten siksi, että Jesse näytti polttareista karanneelta idiootilta, likainen paita ja stetsoni päällään ja Gabriel näytti taas huumediileriltä, joka ei ollut sheivannut sänkeään ja näytti myöskin hyvin väsyneeltä, tummat silmäpussit ja kaikki. Mutta toivottavasti hän oli ajokunnossa, ainakin Jesse toivoi sitä. Heillä ei olisi varaa enää yhteenkään sakkolappuun, ”keiden kanssa ryyppäsit? Ashen?” Jesse nyökkäsi.

  
”Ashen ja parin muun… Koulu alkaa maanantaina, joten kaikki olivat erityisen vittuuntuneita”, hän vastasi.

  
”Ja nyt käyt luennoilla”, Gabriel sanoi, ”vaikka minun elämäni kusee, se ei tarkoita, että sinunkin elämäsi täytyy mennä päin helvettiä”

  
”Sinä mahdollistit sen jo. Sitä ei saa käännettyä”, Jesse sanoi. Gabriel ei jaksanut enää riidellä pojan kanssa, joten hän oli hiljaa ja odotti, että he pääsisivät ulos sairaalasta. Heidän keskustelunsa kuulostivat ulkopuolisen korville jo ihan tarpeeksi oudoilta. Vaikka he olivat isä ja poika, he tuntuivat silti olevan enemmänkin riitelevät ystävykset – vaikka kyseessä olikin hyvin tulehtunut isä/poika suhde eikä siihen auttanut valitettavasti yksikään rokote tuossa sairaalassa. Kun he pääsivät ulos rakennuksesta, Gabriel hyppäsi tumman autonsa rattiin, Jesse pelkääjän paikalle. He lähtivät ajamaan kohti kotia.

  
”Kuule… vaikka minä olen tehnyt kaiken aika päin vittuja isänä, voisit silti yrittää”, Gabriel aloitti saman opiskelukeskustelun, jonka he olivat käyneet jo aikoja sitten, ”minä olen muuttunut. Minulla on työpaikka ja edes jonkinlainen arki. Jos nyt rupeat panostamaan kouluun ja käymään luennoilla, sinua ei ainakaan potkita sieltä yliopistosta pois. Tiedät, miten paljon rahaa siihen on tuhlattu ja muistat, mitä koulun rehtori sanoi keväällä; jos et saa tiettyä kurssimäärää täyteen syyslukukauden sisällä, sinut potkitaan pois ja kaikki rahat, joita laitoin opiskeluusi, valuu hukkaan”

  
”Ahaa… nyt ymmärrän. Eli minun opiskeluuni panostaminen on vain tuhlaamista?” Jesse kysyi. Gabriel tajusi pojan kerjäävän vain verta nenästään, joten hän päätti olla kommentoimatta tuota asiaa enempää. Hän vain huokaisi ja pysähtyi liikennevaloihin. Gabriel käänsi katseensa Jessen silmiin ja sanoi:

  
”Jos… tänä vuonna… sinä oikeasti yrittäisit…”

  
”Olen yrittänyt joka vuosi, isä! Olen yrittänyt, mutta se ei vaan toimi!” Jesse puolustautui, ”aina menee jokin pieleen! Motivaatio, keskittyminen… jos joku siellä koululla edes viitsisi auttaa minua, niin ehkä pystyisin keskittymään!”

  
”Minä en tuollaisiin kysymyksiin voi vastata. Olet käynyt kuraattorilla, sinulle on puhunut opinto-ohjaaja… mitä muuta sinä kaipaat?” Gabriel kysyi jopa hieman ärtyneenä. Olihan hän ollut ärtynyt koko keskustelun ajan, mutta nyt hän oli erityisen ärtynyt siitä, miten Jesse ei ollut valmis ottamaan minkäänlaista vastuusta opiskelemisestaan. Jesse ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä hän halusi. Hän ei vain ymmärtänyt, miksi kaikki meni pieleen. Ja ennen kaikkea… miksei kukaan tukenut häntä? Ei edes hänen isänsä… ”älä väitä, ettetkö olisi jo saanut kaikkea mahdollista apua, mitä tarvitset, Jesse. Nyt kyse on enemmänkin sinusta”

  
”Eli sinä uskot, että minä jään ikuisesti tällaiseksi?” Jesse kysyi ja nojasi ikkunaan tuhahtaen.

  
”Millaiseksi?” Gabriel kysyi ja painoi taas kaasua, kun valo muuttui vihreäksi. He olisivat ihan pian kotona, joten Jesse pääsisi omaan huoneeseensa rauhaan. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti isäänsä ja mutisi turhautuneena:

  
”...luuseriksi”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji lähti avaamaan oven. Sieltä kuului hetken aikaa puhetta, kunnes Genji käveli takaisin keittiöön ja sanoi: ”Hanzo, sinua kysytään” Hanzo nosti ihmeissään katseensa ja vilkaisi sitten yhtä yllättynyttä Angelaa. Hän käveli eteiseen ja huomasi ovella ruskeahiuksisen- ja partaisen miehen, stetsoni päässään. Valkoinen – tällä kertaa puhdas – paita, tummat farkut, musta nahkaliivi ja korolliset lehmipojan kengät. Hän näytti aivan yhtä tyhmältä, kuin ennenkin. McCree… Genji vilkaisi hymyillen Hanzoa.

Sunnuntaiaamu alkoi Hanzolla samaan tapaan, kuin eilinenkin aamu; hän heräsi noin kuudelta, mutta tällä kertaa hän ei hipsinyt ympäri taloa, vaan käveli normaalisti. Hän teki aamupalansa ja istui melkein kaksi tuntia keittiössä, juoden ainakin 3 kuppia teetä ja katsellen ikkunasta ulos. Hän oli syvällä mietteissään. Ensinnäkin hän oli alkanut rentoutua eikä häntä haitannut, jos Angela vaikka sattuisikin heräämään ja juttelisi hänen kanssaan aamupalalla. Angela oli alkanut ymmärtämään Hanzoa ja toisinpäin. Angela oli mukava tyttö ja Hanzo ymmärsi kyllä, miksi Genji nautti hänen seurastaan. Mutta nyt Hanzo sai ihan rauhassa istuskella ajatuksissaan keittiössä ja katsella ikkunasta ulos. Tätä olisi voinut sanoa jonkinlaiseksi meditoinniksi, mutta vain hieman erilaiseksi sellaiseksi. Hän oli avannut jopa radion ja kuunteli sieltä hiljaista rakkauslaulua, joka soi. Kun kello löi yhdeksän, Genji heräsi viimein ja tuli keittiöön hakemaan aamupalaa. Pian saapui myös Angela, mutta heidän yllätyksekseen Hanzo jäi heidän kanssaan juttelemaan. Tosin kesken juttutuokion ovikello soi.

  
”Kukahan se on?” Genji pohti ja nousi ylös, ”oletteko kutsuneet joitakin vieraita?” kaksikko pudisti päätään, joten Genji lähti avaamaan oven. Sieltä kuului hetken aikaa puhetta, kunnes Genji käveli takaisin keittiöön ja sanoi: ”Hanzo, sinua kysytään” Hanzo nosti ihmeissään katseensa ja vilkaisi sitten yhtä yllättynyttä Angelaa. Hän käveli eteiseen ja huomasi ovella ruskeahiuksisen- ja partaisen miehen, stetsoni päässään. Valkoinen – tällä kertaa puhdas – paita, tummat farkut, musta nahkaliivi ja korolliset lehmipojan kengät. Hän näytti aivan yhtä tyhmältä, kuin ennenkin. _McCree…_ Genji vilkaisi hymyillen Hanzoa. ”Hän halusi kuulemma tulla kiittämään. Jätän teidät kahdestaan”. Hanzo käveli varovasti ovelle ja katsoi itseään roimasti pidempää miestä. Hän tosiaan näytti nyt paljon fiksummalta, kuin silloin maatessaan sisäpihan asfaltilla. Mutta silti... jollain tavalla myös aivan uskomattoman tyhmältä. Komea hän oli, siitä Hanzo ei päässyt mihinkään. Miten joku mies pystyi olemaan niin monia asioita?

  
”Hei… meni aika pitkään selvittää, kuka minut pelasti”, McCree sanoi ja virnisti. Hanzo vain räpytteli silmiään ja avasi pienesti suutaan. McCree kuitenkin jatkoi; ”olen sinulle palveluksen velkaa”

  
”No… e-ei se mitään. Tai siis… en olisi voinut jättää sinua sinne sisäpihalle makaamaan”, Hanzo vastasi, ”olisit voinut kuolla”

  
”Ja olisinkin… jos sinä et olisi pelastanut minua”, McCree sanoi. Sitten hän yskäisi ja ojensi kätensä, ”Jesse McCree” Hanzo ojensi varovasti kätensä ja kätteli miehen karheaa, mutta varmaa ja lämmintä kättä.

  
”Hanzo Shimada…” he tuijottivat toisiaan pitkään silmiin ja ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Hanzo uskalsi katsoa toista ihmistä suoraan silmiin. Ja hänestä tuntui, ettei Jessekään kauheasti tuijotellut muita ihmisiä silmiin. Heidän kättelynsä kesti yllättävän pitkään… Siinä kosketuksessa oli jotain… outoa. Tai enemmänkin… _ihmeellistä_. Ihan kuin Hanzo olisi tuntenut Jessen jo pidemmän aikaa. He molemmat heräsivät lopulta todellisuuteen ja yskäisivät, vetäen kätensä pois, ”saanko kysyä, että miten edes päädyit sinne pihalle?” McCree naurahti tummalla äänellään ja nojasi pienesti ovenkarmiin.

  
”Se on aika pitkä tarina ja valitettavasti en itse muista sitä tarinaa”, hän vastasi huolettomasti. Aivan, kuten Hanzo oli epäillytkin; McCree oli ollut niin humalassa, ettei muistanut, miten oli edes päätynyt kerrostalon pihalle, ”mutta kuten sanoin; ilman sinua tuskin ryyppäisin enää koskaan”. Hanzo sanoi ihan ajattelemattomasti suoraan:

  
”Ehkä sinulle tekisi ihan hyvää olla ryyppäämättä lisää”. Hän hetken epäili sanojaan, peläten, että hän loukkasi McCreetä, mutta Hanzon yllätykseksi mies vain naurahti.

  
”No joo… ei ole hyvä ryypätä heti opiskelurahojaan, kun lukukausi vasta alkaa”, hän sanoi, ”mutta kuten sanoin; haluan korvata tämän jotenkin. Ei sitä joka päivä tule pelastetuksi varmalta kuolemalta”

  
”En kaipaa rahaa”, Hanzo sanoi heti ja taas, kuin apteekin hyllyltä, McCreellä oli valmis, nokkela vastaus;

  
”Hyvä, koska olen köyhä paska. Ajattelin, että veisin sinut vaikka ensi viikolla joku päivä kahville tai jotain. Ja minä tietenkin tarjoan”. Hanzo hymähti hieman. Yleensä hän olisi kieltäytynyt kunniasta ja läimäyttänyt oven kiinni, mutta jokin McCreessä… kiinnosti häntä. Okei, hän oli luuseri, kaikki sanoivat, että hän on luuseri, mutta hän oli mielenkiintoinen luuseri. Hänessä oli jotain erilaista. Hän vitsaili jopa silloin, kun Hanzo suoranaisesti loukkasi häntä. Vasta silloin Hanzo tajusi, että hän oli maalaamassa itsestään aika kusipäistä kuvaa. Mutta silti hän huomautti, pieni huvittunut sävy äänessään:

  
”Vastahan sinä kerroit olevasi köyhä paska, joten ehkä parempi että minä tarjoan”. Tälle McCree taas naurahti. Hänen naurunsa ja äänensä olivat… jollain tapaa huumaavia. Hän nauroi niin huolettomasti, mutta silti siinä kaikui hänen tumma, suklainen äänensä, joka sai Hanzon selässä kulkemaan väreitä.

  
”Eli suostut lähtemään?” McCree kysyi. Niin no, eihän Hanzolla parempaa tekemistä ollut. Hän ajatteli kyllä keskittää ensi viikkonsa opiskeluun, mutta kai sieltä irtoaisi pari tuntia McCreen kanssa. Hanzo nyökkäsi lopulta, ”hyvä! Haluatko puhelinnumeroni?” Hanzo nyökkäsi taas, ottaen kännykkänsä esiin. Kännykkä oli lähes koskematon. Hän ei ollut vaihtanut edes taustakuvaa, saati ladannut mitään someja tai pelejä. Siellä oli vain Genjin ja Angelan numerot. McCree luetteli numeronsa ja hetken Hanzo mietti, pitäisikö hänen kirjoittaa nimeksi _McCree_ vai _Jesse_. Lopulta hän päätti kirjoittaa numeron kohdalle vain _Luuseri_. Jos joku löytäisi hänen kännykkänsä tai muuta, niin ainakin hän ei jäisi kiinni siitä, että deittailisi McCr- _deittailisi_? Ei tämä ollut deittailua! Kai…?

  
”Tuota… jos sovimme myöhemmin ajankohdasta? Saan kuitenkin huomenna tietää lukujärjestykseni”, Hanzo sanoi.

  
”Sopii”, Jesse vastasi. Hän virnisti sitten vielä kerran, iski silmää ja otti askeleen takaisin rappukäytävään, ”nähdään viimeistään kahvittelupäivänä, huckleberry” ja hän veti oven kiinni itse perässään. Hanzo tuijotti vain ihmeissään ovea ja katsoi sitten kännykkäänsä. Huckleberry? Mitä Huckleberry tarkoitti? Hän tunsi veljensä ja Angelan katseen selässään. Hanzo kääntyi ja katsoi heitä, pieni puna jostain syystä hänen poskillaan. Tämä sai Genjin hymyilemään entistä leveämmin, jopa virnistämään! Hanzohan ei punastunut koskaan. Hänen poskillaan pystyi näkemään punaista vain silloin, kun hän kuntoili. Ja nyt hän punastui, koska joku poika tuli hänen ovelleen, flirttaili parilla lauseella ja lähti. Ei kukaan koskaan flirttaillut Hanzon kanssa! Oliko tuo edes flirttailua?

  
”Mitäs McCree?” Genji kysyi. Myös Angela vaikutti virnistelevän, ”sovitte treffeistä?”

  
”E-emme!” Hanzo sanoi heti, puristaen kännykkää käsissään, ”me… me menemme vain kahville, hän halusi kiittää minua!” ennen kuin kaksikko kerkesi sanoa mitään, Hanzo katosi huoneeseensa. Hän sulki oven nopeasti ja kävi istumaan lattialle, nojaten oveen. Hanzo katseli numeroa kännykässään ja meni heti Googlettamaan; _Huckleberry_. Hän löysi vain jonkun romaanin ja Wikipedia-artikkelin, jossa kerrottiin huckleberryn oleva jonkinlainen mustikka tai muu marja. Hanzo räpytteli ihmeissään silmiään. Miksi ihmeessä McCree oli kutsunut häntä marjaksi? Oli se niin kuin… jokin kommentti hänen painoaan ajatellen? Hanzo päätti vaihtaa hakusanaa ja vaihtoi sen _Huckleberry nickname_. Pian hän eksyi urbaaniin sanakirjaan, jossa kerrottiin, että _I’m your huckleberry_ tarkoitti jonkinlaista… Hanzo ei itsekään oikein ymmärtänyt kaikkea, mitä artikkeli yritti kertoa. Mutta lopussa luki;

> _So "I'm your huckleberry" means "I'm just the man you're looking for!"_

Jesse ei oikeastaan ollut sanonut, että hän oli juuri Hanzon huckleberry. Hän oli käyttänyt sitä, kuin hellyttelynimeä. Oliko se tosiaan… hellyttelynimi? Hetken aikaa Hanzo mietti muitakin sanoja, mitä Jesse oli sanonut.

_Ajattelin, että veisin sinut vaikka ensi viikolla joku päivä kahville tai jotain._

_Haluatko puhelinnumeroni?_

_Nähdään viimeistään kahvittelupäivänä, huckleberry._

Hymy nousi jostain kummasta syystä Hanzon huulille. Tuo parin minuutin keskustelu McCreen kanssa toi perhosia hänen vatsaansa. Hanzo laittoi kännykkänsä pois ja nousi ylös, kävellen ikkunaan. Hän avasi ikkunan ja näki, miten McCree käveli alas katua. Hän katseli jopa hieman lumoutuneena miestä, joka piteli käsiään taskuissaan, kun hän käveli. Hanzo ei tiennyt, mistä tämä tunne tuli. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi yhtäkkiä hän halusi viettää enemmän aikaa McCreen kanssa. Jälkikäteen ajateltuna hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain fiksumpaa, kuin mitä hän sanoi ja osittain häpesi ja halusi perua sanojaan. Mutta tehty, mikä tehty. Hän pääsisi McCreen kanssa treffeil- KAHVILLE! Juuri niin, kahville. Okei, McCree oli luuseri ja halusi vain korvata Hanzon avuliaisuuden, mutta silti Hanzosta tuntui, kuin tässä olisi jotain muutakin. Ehkä McCree piti häntä komeana. Tai ehkä McCree tunsi myöskin jonkinlaista vetoa Hanzoon sen jälkeen, kun Hanzo pelasti hänet. Hetki… miksi Hanzo ajatteli näin? Hän oli vasta tavannut McCreen ja ihan kuin… Hanzo vetäisi nopeasti ikkunan kiinni ja veti henkeä.

  
”Et voi olla ihastunut häneen, Hanzo!” Hanzo kuiskasi itselleen, käskevällä äänensävyllä, ”te vasta tapasitte!”

* * *

Maanantaiaamu valkeni liian varhain Hanzolle. Hän makasi vain viisi minuuttia sängyssä herätyksen jälkeen ja tuijotti kattoon. Eilinen pieni ihastus ja perhoset olivat tiessään ja jäljellä oli vain tyhjä tunne, jota koristivat pelko sosiaalisista tilanteista. _Hänen täytyi aloittaa opiskelu tänään_. Ja häntä karmi ajatus siitä. Tai ei niinkään opiskelusta, ei opiskeleminen häntä pelottanut vaan siihen liittyvä sosiaalisuus. Ei häntä kauheasti oikeastaan huvittanut opiskellakaan, koska hän oli palannut takaisin antisosiaaliseen kuoreensa yön aikana ja yliopiston tuntien siellä oli varmasti paljon ryhmätehtäviä, joita Hanzo oli stressannut yön pikkutunneilla. No, toivottavasti Hanzo ei joutuisi juttelemaan kenenkään kanssa kauhean pitkään, muun kuin veljensä tai Angelan. Hän laittoi nopeasti päälleen ja pakkasi sitten reppunsa valmiiksi, ennen kuin meni keittiöön aamupalalle.

  
”Jännittääkö?” Angela kysyi heti, kun Hanzo sai istuttua pöydän ääreen, ”minua ainakin karmi heti ensimmäisenä päivänä”

  
”Hei, minun veljeni ei pelkää. Hän ei pelkää mitään”, Genji lupaili virnistäen, mutta Hanzo ei ollut tästä niin varma. Hän oli oikeastaan todella kauhuissaan ja kello, joka tikitti 15 yli seitsemän lähestyi koko ajan kahdeksaa – totuuden hetkeä. Häntä pelotti tavata ihmisiä ja nähdä kaikkien katseet. Hanzo ei vastannut kummallekaan mitään, vaan keskittyi juomaan aamuteensä, ”voit hengata minun ja Angelan kanssa. Ja kyllähän sinä nyt McCreen kanssa voit olla myös”

  
”Et todellakaan. McCree hengaa kaikkien idioottien kanssa, jotka todennäköisesti puhuisivat sinusta pahaa”, Angela sanoi. Hanzo tunsi kalpenevansa vielä enemmän, kuin mitä hän jo valmiiksi oli. Hän oli luottanut siihen, että McCree olisi ystävällinen persoona, mutta pelkkä Angelan huoleton, ajattelematon kommentti sai hänet jopa pelkäämään miestä. Hanzo tiesi olevansa yliajattelija, mutta nyt hän kyllä teki ennätyksen jopa itseään ajatellen. Hän nousikin hyvin nopeasti ylös, söi leivän melkein hotkimalla ja lähti sitten hakemaan reppuaan. Hänen päässään oli vain yksi ajatus; _mitä nopeammin menen koululle, sitä nopeammin se kaikki on ohi_. Valitettavasti Hanzon oli odotettava Genjiä ja Angelaa mukaansa, sillä hän ei tuntenut koulukampusta yhtään eikä halunnut seisoa siellä nolosti yksin. Niinpä Hanzo odotti hyvän tovin eteisessä, kun Genji ja Angela valmistautuivat. Kun he lähtivät ulos ja Hanzo sai haistaa hieman ulkoilmaa, hän rentoutui – ainakin hieman. Lähellä olevan puiston linnut lauloivat, joka sai Hanzon kaipaamaan takaisin kotiin – kotiin, jossa kukaan ei tulisi häiritsemään hänen meditointisessiotaan, jonka pitäisi olla tällä hetkellä käynnissä. He saapuivat koulun kampukselle ja Hanzoa suorastaan hirvitti, miten paljon siellä oli väkeä. Ison valkoisen talon penkeillä ja nurmella istui nuoria aikuisia. Hän huomasi jonkun soittavan kitaraa, moni luki kirjaa ja jotkut söivät aamupalaansa nurmella. Oli myös Hanzon kaltaisia – niitä, jotka istuivat yksin jossain ja katselivat peloissaan ympärilleen, kuin arvaten, että jotain pahaa sattuisi heille pian. Onneksi Hanzo oli Angelan ja Genjin kanssa, joten hänellä ei ollut mitään pelättävää. Ellei kaksikko päättänyt, että heidän pitäisi mennä isomman porukan luo! Hanzon onneksi kuitenkin he kävivät istumaan eräälle nurmelle ihan kolmestaan.

  
”A-lohkossa on sali, johon sinun on mentävä. Me saatamme sinut sinne, ennen kuin menemme omiin ryhmiimme”, Genji lupasi. Hanzo kiitti veljeään ja vilkaisi karttaa, jonka Genji oli kaivanut esille. Kampus oli sekava, todella sekava, mutta ainakin kaikki paikat oli merkitty selkeästi - kaikki 50 eri paikkaa. Hanzo vain pohti, miten hän ikinä löytäisi oikeat luentosalit tai paikat. Hän huokaisi jopa hieman epätoivoisena. Silloin hän siirsi katseensa eräällä penkillä istuviin opiskelijoihin. Siellä hän istui… Jesse McCree. Mutta hän ei istunut yksin. Hänen kanssaan näytti istuvan joukko muita opiskelijoita ja yhden heistä Hanzo jo tunnisti. Hän oli Jamison Fawkes, tyyppi, joka räjäytteli maalipommeja McCreen kanssa. Mutta eniten huomiota Hanzo kiinnitti McCreen vieressä istuvaan tyttöön – tai no naiseen. Hän vaikutti jo kolmikymppiseltä, mutta tuskin oli niin vanha. Hänellä oli vain hyvin aikuismaiset piirteet. Valkohiuksinen nainen, punainen solmio, tumma liivi – aivan kuten Jesselläkin. Hanzo tunsi pienen pettymyksen hiipivän sieluunsa. Hän näki, miten lähellä nainen oli McCreetä. Heillä oli niin samanlainen, läntinen tyyli. Hanzo ei ihan ymmärtänyt, miksi oli pettynyt. Ehkä siksi, että hän kuvitteli McCreen väliaikaisen flirttailun hänen kanssaan olevan jotain enemmän, mutta ehkä… ehkä hän sittenkin omasi jo tyttöystävän – nimittäin tuon naisen. Pian heidän luokseen käveli joku poika tummilla rastoilla, vihreässä topissa, kuulokkeet korvilla. Hän käveli suoraan Jamisonin luokse ja he näyttivät jakavan suudelman. Hanzo räpytteli silmiään. Kyllä hän tiesi, että täällä Euroopassa ihmiset olivat paljon suvaitsevampia, kuin mitä hänen kotonaan oli, mutta silti Hanzo oli hämmentynyt. Hänen ajatuksensa palasivat yhtäkkiä hänen omaan suuntautumiseensa. Hänhän oli homo, hän oli tiennyt sen jo… oikeastaan aina. Kotonaan kukaan hänelle esitelty tyttö tai nainen ei herättänyt hänessä minkäänlaisia tunteita. Mutta jokainen mies – jokainen komea, paidaton mies, joiden kanssa hän harjoitteli kaksintaistelua… Hanzolle palasi mieleen ne illat, kun hän oli masturboinut epätoivoisesti huoneessaan, kaivannut kosketusta ja hellyyttä. Mutta koskaan ei Hanzo ollut sitä saanut. Häntä jopa osittain hävetti, että hän oli neitsyt; 23-vuotias ja neitsyt. Yhtäkkiä hän heräsi ajatuksistaan, kun Jamison rävähti kovaan nauruun. Se raikui pihalla ja moni uusi opiskelija katsoi häntä ihmeissään. Mutta muut näyttivät olevan tottuneita siihen. Hanzo hymähti pienesti ja katseli, miten Jamison istui penkillä se musiikkijätkä vierellään, pitäen kättään tämän olkapäällä. Vasta silloin Hanzo tajusi tuijottavansa, joten hän käänsi päänsä pois. Onneksi kumpikaan ei ollut huomannut, mutta McCree oli. Hän nimittäin tuijotti Hanzoa, pieni hymy huulillaan.

  
”Tunnetko tuon, McCree?” Ashe kysyi hänen vierellään. McCree nosti katseensa naiseen ja nojasi penkin selkänojaan.

  
”Se jätkä, josta puhuin… tuo on hän”, McCree vastasi, ”Genjin isoveli… asuu hänen ja Angelan kanssa”. Jamison heidän vieressään rävähti taas nauramaan, Lucion nostaessa katseensa ihmeissään poikaystäväänsä.

  
”Oletko ihastunut, McCree? Tuohon nynneröön?” Jamison melkein huusi ja McCree nosti katseensa mieheen, kuin yrittäen tiukalla katsellaan hiljentää häntä.

  
”Ei siinä oo mitään pahaa”, Lucio vastasi ja tuijotti myös tiukalla katseellaan poikaystäväänsä, joka viimein suostui hiljenemään Lucion katseella, ”sitä paitsi ethän sä oo seurustellu ny vähään aikaan” Ashe tuntui vaivaantuvan tästä keskustelusta, joten hän nappasi laukkunsa ja sanoi:

  
”Nähdään lounaalla” ja niin hän lähti, McCreen vilkaistessa jopa turhautuneena Ashen perään.

  
”Vieläkö vituttaa se teidän juttunne?” Jamison kysyi. Tähän McCree ei vastannut enää mitään, vaan siirsi katseensa takaisin tuohon _kauniiseen_ japanilaiseen mieheen, joka istui nurmikolla, silmäillen tarkoilla silmillään muita opiskelijoita. _Aikamoinen huckleberry…_

* * *

Hanzo oli yllättynyt siitä, miten… helppoa yliopistolla oikeastaan oli. Toki Hanzon saama kirjalista ei näyttänyt mitenkään todella hyvältä, koska etsiessään netistä, hän huomasi, miten kalliita ne olivat. Onneksi Hanzolla oli säästöjä ja hän oli päättänyt käyttää ne juuri opiskeluun. Nyt, kun Hanzo istui päivän viimeisellä luennolla vaille kolme iltapäivällä, hän alkoi kaivata jo kuitenkin omaa huonettaan. Hänen ryhmänsä ei ollut yhtään pahempi. Toki pari oppilasta oli tullut ja yrittänyt tutustua ja Hanzo veti normaalia small talkia heidän kanssaan – hän oli jopa hymyillyt heille! Mutta onneksi oppilaat halusivat olla vain tuttuja, eivätkä tutustua häneen sen enempää. Oudointa Hanzosta oli se, että kaikki tuntuivat tuntevan Genjin. Aina, kun hän esitteli itsensä, moni kysyi; _Oletko sukua Genjille? Oletko Genjin veli? Tunnetko Genji Shimadan?_ Ehkä Genji oli ystävystynyt niin monen kanssa. Hanzo oli myös kuullut, että Genji kävi paljon opiskelijoiden bileissä, joten se ei ollut ihme, että niin moni tiesi tai tunsi hänet. Kuitenkin viimeisellä tunnilla Hanzo myös oppi, että hänen kannattaisi pitää kännykkänsä äänettömällä. Onneksi kukaan – ei edes luennoitsija – tuntunut pahastuvan, kun Hanzon kännykkään kilahti viesti. Hän silti punastui kauheasti häpeästä ja naksautti äänet pois, kunnes hän siirsi katseensa viestin lähettäjään. _Luuseri_. Jesse McCree oli laittanut hänelle viestiä! Hanzo räpytteli silmiään ja avasi viestin nopeasti.

_Miten menee?_ 😘

Hanzo tuijotti viestiä silmät pöyreinä. Jesse McCree oli lähettänyt hänelle kesken viimeisen tunnin kysymyksen; Miten menee? Ja laittanut vielä tuollaisen… emojin. Hanzon sydän alkoi tykyttää kaksi kertaa nopeammin, kun hän tarkasteli emojia tarkemmin. Siinä oli vinkkaava hahmo, joka suukotti sydäntä tai… tai jotain sellaista. Hanzo tunsi taas punastuvansa enemmän, kun hän tajusi Jessen lähettäneen hänelle viestin, missä oli sydänemoji. Hanzo unohti luennon kokonaan ja keskittyi vain McCreen laittamaan viestiin. Mitä hän vastaisi??

_Ihan hyvin, olen luennolla_.

Hanzo päätti jättää emojit toistaiseksi käyttämättä. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, kuinka vastata emojilla tuohon, mutta ehkä McCree ymmärtäisi. Hän tuntui olevan kovin ymmärtävää sorttia. Hanzo päätti jättää emojien laittamisen toistaiseksi ainakin McCreelle.

_Aa, sori. Ajattelin, että pääsit jo kotiin_ 🤔

Hanzo hymyili hieman. Luento ihmisen lihaksistosta liikunnan aikana oli kyllä mielenkiintoinen aihe, mutta tällä hetkellä Hanzoa kiinnosti enemmän viestitellä McCreen kanssa. Eikä Hanzo todellakaan ollut ainoa. Melkein puolet luokasta oli jonkun älylaitteen kimpussa – toiset kännykät, jotkut tabletin ja kolmannet läppärin. Ja Hanzon istuessa ihan ylhäällä rivissä, hän näki, miten alempana olevat opiskelijat joko pelasivat tai tekivät muistiinpanoja. Aluksi hän halusi tuomita heidät, että ensimmäisenä päivänä opiskelijat tulivat tänne pelaamaan, mutta toisaalta taas oliko Hanzo yhtään sen parempi? Hän chattaili jonkun… miehen kanssa, johon Hanzo koki erikoista vetoa.

_Ei, pääsen vasta puolen tunnin päästä_.

Hanzo pohti pitkään, pitäisikö hänen kysyä tai sanoa jotain muuta. Olihan se aika ikävää, että McCree hoiti kaiken juttelemisen ja Hanzo vain vastaili, joten hän päätti kysyä:

_Oletko edelleen täällä kampuksella?_

Hanzosta tuntui, kuin hänen sosiaaliset taitonsa olisivat nousseet leveliltä nolla levelille sata vain kolmessa päivässä. Hän oli aika ylpeä siitä. Ehkä tämä koulu, hänen veljensä ja luuseri McCree todella tekivät hänelle jotain.  
  


_En, olen töissä_ 😒 _Mutta pakko saada rahaa, jotta voin viedä sinut syömään😉_

Hanzo naurahti pienesti ja vasta silloin tajusi, ettei hänen kannattaisi varmaan naureskella luokassa. Kaikille hänen ympärillään istuville tuli varmasti selväksi, että Hanzo chattaili jonkun paljon _tärkeämmän_ kanssa. Ja McCree tosissaan oli Hanzolle vähän _tärkeämpi_. Ei siksi, että heillä olisi ollut jotenkin erityisen läheinen suhde, vaan siksi, että McCree oli nyt hänen kolmas tuttunsa täällä Genjin ja Angelan lisäksi. Joten hän oli automaattisesti hieman tärkeämpi Hanzolle. Hanzon teki mieli kysyä Jesseltä, missä hän oli töissä, mutta jätti asian sikseen. Hän voisi kysyä paremmalla ajalla – vaikka sitten kahvilla.

_Pitäisikö meidän sopia siis siitä kahvitteluajasta?_

Hanzo laski sitten kännykkänsä pois ja keskittyi kirjoittamaan nopeasti muistiinpanoja, joita luennoitsija oli taululle tehnyt. Hän oli jo hieman jäänyt jälkeen, mutta onneksi Hanzo oli nopea kirjoittamaan. Hanzo teki muistiinpanot englanniksi, mutta käänsi niitä välillä myös japaniksi. Puhelin välähti Hanzon pöydällä ja hän siirsi katseensa viestiin, joka loisti näytöllä;

_Miten olisi huomenna klo 15?_ ☕️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo kokeili eri vaatteita päälleen, mutta ei vain oikein löytänyt sopivaa pukua. Mitä hän voisi laittaa päälle, kun lähti Jesse McCreen kanssa treffeille? Tai siis kahville… tai siis… ei hän itsekään tiennyt. Hän oli kokeillut nyt miljoonia eri paitoja ja housuja, eikä ollut löytänyt vieläkään sopivia vaatteita. Genjiltä hän ei kehdannut pyytää apua. Hän ei ollut edes maininnut lähtevänsä ihan kohta ulos Jessen kanssa. Ei hän halunnut kuulla Genjiltä mitään pistelyä, joten hän oli vain sanonut lähtevänsä kävelylle ja kauppaan.

Tunti oli juuri loppunut, kun professori Jack Morrison pakkasi tavaroitaan. Hän oli sopinut tänään tapaamisen, jota hän odotti aika… pelonsekaisin tuntein. Yleensä Jackilla ei ollut tapana tavata oppilaidensa vanhempia. Olivathan hänen oppilaansa jo aikuisia, yli kaksikymppisiä yksinasuvia ihmisiä, joiden ei tarvinnut asua vanhempiensa kanssa tai turvautua heihin. Mutta yksi heistä oli erilainen ja se oli Jesse McCree. Morrison sattui olemaan jo kolmatta vuotta yksi Jessen vakituisia opettajia ja hän oli huomannut, miten nuori mies ei edelleenkään oikein hallinnut… mitään. Kun viimeinenkin oppilas oli häipynyt luentosalista, hän huomasi tummaan nahkatakkiin pukeutuneen latinomiehen kävelevän varovasti sisälle saliin. Jack nosti katseensa yllättyneenä. Hän odotti, että McCreen isä olisi jokin vanha juoppo, joka ei edes kehtaisi ilmaantua hyvin pukeutuneena. Mutta hän oli ollut hyvin väärässä. Vastaan tulikin tumma mies tummilla hiuksilla, suklaanruskeilla silmillä, huolitellun parran kanssa, musta nahkatakki ja tiukat housut jalassaan. Hän näytti kantavan oikeassa kädessään kypärää ja vasemmassa kädessä olkalaukkua. Hän oli siis varmaankin tullut moottoripyörältä.

  
”Päivää!” Jack sanoi ja hymyili hieman miehelle. Hänen äänensä kaikui tyhjässä auditoriossa, ”te lienette herra McCree? Jessen isä? Minä olen professori John Morrison”

  
”Kyllähän minä Jessen isä olen, mutta en McCree”, mies vastasi ja käveli luokan eteen, ojentaen kättään, ”Gabriel Reyes”. Jack oli hieman yllättynyt siitä, että Jessen isällä ei ollut samaa sukunimeä, kuin Jessellä itsellään. Ehkä Jesse oli ottanut äitinsä sukunimen.

  
”Suokaa anteeksi. Käydään istumaan”, Jack ohjasi vieraansa istumaan auditorion ensimmäisiin pulpetteihin ja kaivoi esille kansion, jossa hän säilytti Jessen kokeita. Hän ojensi kokeet Gabrielille tarkasteltavaksi, ”olen hyvin huolissani Jessen koulunkäynnistä. Hän on fiksu poika ja kun hän oikeasti yrittää, hän on luokan parhaimpia. Mutta on ikävää, että hänen yrittämisensä on… hyvin vähäistä” Gabriel ei sanonut tähän sanaakaan, vaan tarkasteli mieluummin poikansa koepapereita. Jack meni varovasti lähemmäs ja kysyi, myöskin hieman varovasti; ”Onko Jessellä… kaikki ihan hyvin? Tarkoitan siis henkisesti” Gabriel nosti katseensa hieman epäillen mieheen, ”monet opiskelijat, joilla on oppimisvaikeuksia, kärsivät usein myös eräänlaisista keskittymishäiriöistä, lukuvaikeuksista ja muista sairauksista, jotka ovat hoidettavissa”

  
”Minun pojassani ei ole mitään vikaa. Hän on vain saamaton”, Gabriel vastasi. Hän vaikutti aluksi hyvin kylmältä, mutta kun hänen ja Jackin katseet kohtasivat, Gabrielin katse lämpeni. Hän oli kuullut aika paljon paskaa elämänsä aikana omista elintavoistaan ja poikansa elintavoista. Mutta Jackin katseesta hän näki, että professori todella halusi auttaa eikä tullut pilkkaamaan. Tämä sai Gabrielin hieman avaamaan sanaista arkkuaan; ”meillä on vain… ollut hieman raskaampi menneisyys. Jessen äiti menehtyi hänen ollessa vielä tosi pieni. Minä ja Jesse… molemmat kärsimme siitä. Henkisesti… Olimme molemmat aika hukassa. Asuimme silloin vielä Yhdysvalloissa ja olemme oikeastaan viimeisen kolmen vuoden aikana vasta alkaneet löytää sitä oikeaa tietä. Mutta minusta tuntuu, ettei Jesse ole vielä löytänyt sitä”

  
”Ymmärrän”, Jack sanoi. Hän siirsi katseensa takaisin papereihinsa, ”Jesse on kyllä käynyt erityisopettajalla ja opinto-ohjaajalla, mutta ainakaan toistaiseksi heistä ei ole ollut suurempaa hyötyä. Minulla on hyvin läheiset välit oppilaisiini ja… kuulin, että Jesse oli viime viikonloppuna kuljetettu ambulanssilla sairaalaan” Jack huomasi heti, miten Gabrielin ilme muuttui hieman häpeäväksi. Häntä hävetti myöntää, että hän oli päästänyt poikansa sellaiseen tilaan, missä hän oli, ”onko Jessellä ongelmia alkoholin kanssa?”

  
”Ei. Jos hänellä olisi alkoholiongelma, hän ei pystyisi niin tasapainoiseen elämään, kuin mitä hänellä on nyt. Jessellä on kuitenkin työpaikka”, Gabriel sanoi, ”ei hän juo, kuin viikonloppuisin… ja… joskus olen kuullut, että hän juo, kun skippaa luentoja”

  
”En halua kuulostaa ikävältä, mutta… eikö teidän kuuluisi puuttua asiaan? Onhan hän poikanne”, Jack huomautti. Hän huomasi heti, miten alemmas ja alemmas Gabriel vajosi syyllisyydentunteessaan. Hän käänsi katseensa hieman poispäin Jackista. Yhtäkkiä hän kuitenkin säpsähti ja siirsi katseensa takaisin mieheen, kun hän tunsi tämän lämpimän kosketuksen kädellään. Jack oli ottanut hänen kädestään kiinni ja hymyili hänelle mitä lämpimintä hymyään, ”minä tiedän, miten hankalaa yksinhuoltajuus voi olla. Minulla itselläni on 12-vuotias tyttö. Ja… siinä on haasteensa” Gabriel tunsi pienen hymyn huulillaan. _Morrison ymmärsi…_

  
”Niin, no… onhan tämä aika hankalaa. Olen nimittäin portsarina ja järjestysmiehenä eräässä kapakassa, joten… teen yötöitä. Minun on hankala vahtia Jessen viinankäyttöä, kun olen töissä”, Gabriel tunnusti.

  
”Hmm… Jesse on siis joka viikonloppu juomassa?” Jack kysyi ja Gabriel nyökkäsi, ”mitäpä jos me keksisimme hänelle jotain muuta tekemistä viikonloppuilloiksi? Niin, ettei hän voisi mennä juomaan perjantai-iltana tai lauantaina” Gabriel räpytteli silmiään. Sehän… kuulosti ihan hyvältä idealta. Hän oli itse yleensä aina niihin aikoihin töissä, joten hän ei tullut ajatelleeksi, että jos Jessen saisi jotenkin pysymään kotona sillä välin, kun hän oli töissä… se voisi pitää Jessen viinapään kurissa. Hän voisi vaikka keskittyä opiskelemaan.

  
”Mutta mitä tekemistä? Ei hän oikein harrastakaan mitään”, Gabriel sanoi.

  
”Minulla olisi idea. Jesse voisi tulla aina viikonloppuiltaisin vahtimaan tytärtäni Hanaa”, Jack ehdotti hymyillen, ”minä voisin maksaa hänelle. Jos hän vahtisi Hanaa vaikka… sanotaan kuudesta kello yhteentoista, niin hän tuskin enää yhdentoista jälkeen lähtisi mihinkään ryyppäämään. Hän tekisi töitä ja saisi minulta palkkaa”. Gabriel ei voinut taaskaan uskoa korviaan. Professori Jack Morrison oli valmis maksamaan hänen pojalleen lapsenvahtimisesta ihan vain, jotta hänet saataisiin pois viinapirun kynsistä. Hymy nousi takaisin Gabrielin huulille. Hän oli jopa hieman lumoutunut professorin avusta. Hän todella oli valmis tekemään töitä Jessen – Gabrielin oman pojan – eteen.

  
”E-en tiedä, miten korvata tämä apu. Olen… o-olen todella otettu”, Gabriel sanoi, ”olette valmis tekemään niin paljon Jessen eteen. Minä todella toivon, että kaikki apunne ei valu hukkaan”

  
”Minä luotan kyllä juoneemme. Voin sen ajan vaikka… korjata oppilaiden kokeita”, Jack sanoi hymyillen, ”voin vaikka mennä ystäväni luokse siksi illaksi”

  
”Tai sitten...” Gabriel ehdotti ja meni hieman lähemmäs tätä varsin… vetävää ja jopa kauniskasvoista opettajaa, ”...voisitte tulla minun työpaikalleni. Ei sentään juopottelemaan, mutta… ihan vaikka kahville. Se on mukava kapakka. Ette kadu” Jack hymyili ja siirsi katseensa takaisin papereihinsa.

  
”Minä harkitsen asiaa, herra Reyes. Oli mukava keskustella kanssanne”, hän sanoi. Jack repäisi pienen palan vihostaan ja kirjoitti siihen jotain. Hän ojensi palan Gabrielille ja lisäsi: ”siinä on puhelinnumeroni ja osoitteeni. Mitä mieltä Jesse olisi, jos maksaisin hänelle yhdestä illasta noin 8000 forinttia?”

  
”Se kuulostaa todella hyvältä. Tämä oli todella mieluisa tapaaminen, professori”, Gabriel sanoi ja yhtäkkiä hänen huulilleen ilmestyi jopa ihmeellinen… virnistys. Ihan kuin hän olisi nähnyt jotain todella mehukasta. Hänen silmissään nimittäin paistoi jonkinlainen… nälkä, halu. Jack räpytteli hieman silmiään nähdessään Gabrielin katseen, ”ja pyydän… kutsukaa minua Gabeksi”, ja hän iski silmää. Jack tunsi punan nousevan poskilleen, kun Gabe iski hänelle silmää. _Flirttailiko hän_?

  
”Te-te voitte sinutella. Ja… kutsua minua Jackiksi”, hän vastasi hieman hämmentyneenä, mutta hänen äänestään kuuli, että Jack taisi todella pitää siitä, miten Gabe jopa _flirttaili_ hänen kanssaan. Niin heidän tapaamisensa päättyi ja kun Gabe oli kävellyt ulos auditoriosta, Jack nappasi kirjat nopeasti kainaloonsa, ottaen myös laukkunsa. Hän juoksi nopeasti toista kautta ulos auditoriosta ja juoksi hissin kautta kolmanteen kerrokseen. Oppilaat katselivat häntä hieman ihmeissään, kun Jack juoksi käytäviä pitkin. Hänellä oli kiire eräälle parvekkeelle, josta näki parkkipaikalle. Kun hän pääsi parkkipaikalle, hän näki, miten Gabriel tosiaan nousi punaisen moottoripyörän selkään, laittaen kypärän päähänsä. Hän yllättäen kuitenkin vilkaisi taakseen, katsoen suoraan Jackiin, joka seisoi parvekkeella, tuijottaen miestä. Ihan kuin Gabriel olisi heittänyt hänelle lentosuukon, ennen kuin hän käynnisti moottoripyöränsä ja lähti ajamaan pois. Jack kosketti varovasti ihan punaisia poskiaan. Ei hänellä ollut tapana tällä lailla vain… _ihastua_. Gabriel oli ennen kaikkea seksikäs, hän oli _kuuma_. Lisäksi hän vaikutti todella mukavalta. Jack huokaisi pienesti. Hänen oli pakko käydä siellä kapakassa, missä Gabriel oli töissä. Kunhan hän ensin löytäisi sen… Silloin hän tunsi katseen selässään ja kääntyi. Lucio ja Jamison tuijottivat häntä, ”eikös teidän pitäisi olla jo kotona?” Jack kysyi heiltä, ennen kuin hän lähti ihan punaisena pois parvekkeelta.

* * *

Hanzo kokeili eri vaatteita päälleen, mutta ei vain oikein löytänyt sopivaa pukua. Mitä hän voisi laittaa päälle, kun lähti Jesse McCreen kanssa treffeille? Tai siis kahville… tai siis… ei hän itsekään tiennyt. Hän oli kokeillut nyt miljoonia eri paitoja ja housuja, eikä ollut löytänyt vieläkään sopivia vaatteita. Genjiltä hän ei kehdannut pyytää apua. Hän ei ollut edes maininnut lähtevänsä ihan kohta ulos Jessen kanssa. Ei hän halunnut kuulla Genjiltä mitään pistelyä, joten hän oli vain sanonut lähtevänsä kävelylle ja kauppaan. Hanzo huomasi myös, että hänelle tulisi pian kiire, jos hän ei pian löytäisi itselleen sopivia vaatteita. Hanzo päätti laittaa farkkutakin ja mustan topin sen alle. Ehkä tämä farkkutyyli saisi Jessen innostumaan hänestä enemmän. Kun tämä ajatus käväisi Hanzon päässä, hän läimäytti heti itseään päähän. Ei! Älä edes kuvittele tuollaisia! Jesse McCree oli todennäköisesti varattu mies ja vaikka ei olisikaan, hän ei koskaan seurustelisi sellaisen kanssa, kuin Hanzo Shimada – saati ihastuisi! Hanzo laittoi tummat housut jalkaansa ja nosti sitten hiuksensa ponnarille. Okei… tämä olisi ihan hyvä. Hän otti laukkunsa, jossa oli tällä kertaa vain juomapullo, lompakko ja särkylääkkeitä. Hanzo meni eteiseen laittamaan lenkkareita jalkaan. Hän käytti näitä lenkkareita usein, koska niissä oli hänelle suunnitellut pohjalliset. Hanzolla oli heikot nilkat, joten hänen piti välillä käyttää myös eräänlaista sporttiteippiä niissä. Hanzo vilkaisi itseään vielä nopeasti eteisen peilistä, veti henkeä ja lähti sitten. Hän käveli jopa oudon itsevarmasti eteenpäin kadulla, mutta mitä lähemmäs hän tuli kahvilaa, sitä enemmän häntä alkoi jännittää. Pää pystyssä oleva Hanzo muuttui nopeasti hidastahtiseksi, katse maassa olevaksi Hanzoksi. Hän huomasi myös olevansa roimasti etuajassa, joten hän hidasti senkin takia tahtiaan. Hän ei halunnut seisoa nolosti kahvilan ulkopuolella ja odottaa siinä Jesseä samalla, kun ihmiset tuijottivat häntä. Joten Hanzo hidasti reilusti tahtiaan, kunnes pari minuuttia vaille kolme hän saapui viimein kahvilan ovelle. Ja siinä hän oli; Päällään punainen ruutupaita, farkut, aurinkolasit silmillä, hiukset hieman sotkuisesti kasvoilla. Hän heilautti hiukset pois silmiltään ja otti aurinkolasit pois, kun hän näki Hanzon.

  
”Hei, huckleberry. Ajattelin, että tuletko ollenkaan”, Jesse virnisti. Hanzo säpsähti ja vilkaisi kädessään olevaa aktiivisuusranneketta, joka oli samalla myös kello, ”se on vasta minuuttia vaille, älä pelästy” Jesse naurahti ja Hanzo tunsi punastuvansa. Hän ei halunnut olla myöhässä, kun jotain oli sovittu. He menivät sisälle kahvilaan, jossa Hanzon ensimmäiseksi ongelmaksi osoittautui leivosten määrä. Vasta silloin Hanzo muisti erään nolon yksityiskohdan itsestään; vaikka hän oli todella sporttinen ja urheilullinen, hän oli niin perso kaikelle makealle – varsinkin kakuille! Ja mustikkakakku sattui olemaan hänen lemppariaan. Jesse otti mustan kahvin ja palan omenapiirakkaa. _Selvä, Jesse joi kahviaan mustana, se piti muistaa_. Hanzo päätti ottaa teetä, hänhän ei koskaan kahvia juonut. Ei unkarilainen tee ollut koskaan niin hyvää, kuin japanilainen tee, mutta se vältti oikein hyvin. Lisäksi Hanzon silmiin osui mustikkakakku, jossa oli pähkinöitä, joten hän päätti ottaa palan sellaista. Hanzo oli jo kaivamassa lompakkoaan laukustaan, mutta Jesse tosiaan maksoi koko roskan, ennen kuin Hanzo kerkesi edes koskettaa lompakkoaan. He ottivat kahvinsa ja leivonnaisensa ja asettuivat istumaan ikkunan luona olevaan pöytään.

  
”Olisin voinut maksaa oman leivonnaiseni ainakin...” Hanzo mutisi pienesti ja maistoi sitten teetä. Hän säpsähti pienesti, kun se poltti hänen suutaan. Se olikin noin kuumaa!

  
”Hei, pelastit henkeni, sweetie. Et todellakaan maksa mitään itse”, Jesse vakuutteli hymyillen. Hänen katseensa pysyi koko ajan Hanzossa, tosin Hanzon katse kierteli jossain ihan muussa, kuin Jessessä. Jesse huomasi heti, miten ujo Hanzo oli. Hän ainakin vaikutti todella ujolta. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa Jesseä oikeastaan silmiin ollenkaan, vaan vältteli hänen katsettaan viimeiseen asti. Mutta ei se Jesseä haittanut. Hanzo oli _suloisen_ ujo. Hanzo tiesi, että tässä vaiheessa heidän pitäisi löytää yhteinen puheenaihe, joten hän keksi heti yhden, hypäten siihen suoraan;

  
”Missä olet töissä? Sanoit olevasi töissä-”

  
”Korjaamolla”, Jesse vastasi, ennen kuin Hanzo kerkesi sanoa lausettaan loppuun, ”tunnetko sellaista, kuin Brigitte Lindholm? Hän opiskelee myös yliopistolla”, Hanzo pudisti päätään. Ei hän ainakaan ollut kuullut kenestäkään Brigittestä, ”olen hänen isänsä korjaamolla töissä. En ole koskaan opiskellut mitään korjaamishommia, mutta Torbjörn opetti”

  
”He-heillä on vähän oudot nimet”, Hanzo myönsi hieman yllättyneenä. Eivät kovin unkarilaiset nimet… Mutta jos kerran tämä Brigitte opiskeli kansainvälisessä yliopistossa, ehkä he olivat tosiaan ulkomaalaisia, kuten Hanzo ja Jessekin.

  
”He ovat ruotsalaisia. Joka tapauksessa olen siellä töissä yleensä aina koulun jälkeen”, Jesse kertoi, ”en minä oikeastaan mitään kauhean ihmeellistä tee, mutta… olen apupoikana”. Hanzo hymyili hieman ja puhalsi hieman teetään. Kun hän maistoi uudestaan, se oli jäähtynyt, eikä polttanut enää kieltä. Siltikin Hanzon kieltä kirveli nyt, ”oletko itse ajatellut hankkia töitä täältä?”

  
”E-en tiedä… ei minulla ainakaan ole nyt tarvetta rahalle”, Hanzo sanoi, ”perheemme on aika varakas. Ja saimme isältä aika ison perinnön, kun hän kuoli”

  
”Auts… onko isäsi kuollut? Olen pahoillani”, Jesse sanoi, ihan kuin se olisi vasta tapahtunut. Hanzo vain heilautti pienesti kättään.

  
”Isäni kuoli jo kolmisen vuotta sitten. Ja… hän ei ollut mitenkään paras isä ikinä”, Hanzo kertoi, ”hän oli tosi tiukka siitä, että minä ja Genji opimme kaiken japanilaisesta kulttuurista. Genjin oli pakko opetella miekkailua ja minun jousiammuntaa”

  
”Okei, onhan se aika perseestä, että sinut pakotetaan johonkin urheilulajiin, mutta eikö jousiammunta ole aika siistiä?” Jesse kysyi, pieni virne huulillaan. Hanzo säpsähti pienesti Jessen rajua kielenkäyttöä, mutta se toi enemmänkin hymyn Jessen huulille. Hänen oli hankala saada välillä selvää, mitä Jesse yritti sanoa. Hänen läntinen aksenttinsa oli niin vahvaa… Ja Hanzo piti siitä. Jesse oli niin rento, kun taas Hanzosta tuntui, että hän jännitti ihan koko ajan miehen seurassa, ”tai siis… meikäläinen harrastaa vain ampumista silloin tällöin ampumaradalla”

  
”Se on ihan kivaa… minäkin käyn jousiammuntaradalla… tai siis kävin, kun asuin vielä Japanissa”, Hanzo sanoi, ”en ole vielä löytänyt rataa täältä”

  
”Eiköhän siellä ampumaradalla, jossa minä käyn, voi ampua myös nuolia. Lähde joskus kanssani”, Jesse ehdotti. Hymy nousi Hanzon huulille nopeammin ja leveämmin, kuin hän odotti. Jesse oli jo valmis suunnittelemaan heidän seuraavaa tapaamistaan. Hän siis todella halusi olla ainakin ystävä Hanzon kanssa. Se tuntui mukavalle…

  
”Kiitos, lähden mielelläni”, hän sanoi, ”katsommeko, kumpi saa enemmän napakymppejä?” virne käväisi Hanzon huulilla. Hän alkoi todella rentoutua… Jesse virnisti myös, hän näytti iloiselta että Hanzo pystyi rentoutumaan hieman.

  
”Selvä, beibi. Voittaja tarjoaa sitten seuraavat kahvittelut”, hän ehdotti ja Hanzo nyökkäsi hymyillen. Jessen silmissä oli jonkinlainen palo, jonkinlainen… erikoinen kimallus. Hänen suklaanruskeat silmät olivat niin eläväiset ja hänen huulillaan oli koko ajan jonkinlainen virne. Kuin hän tietäisi, että hän voittaisi pian jonkun loistavan palkinnon. Hanzo kuvitteli mielessään, että Hanzo itse olisi se palkinto, jonka Jesse pian saisi, ”opiskeletko siis… urheilulinjalla? Mitä ajattelit tehdä yliopiston jälkeen?”

  
”Kaikki kysyvät tuota”, Hanzo naurahti ja laittoi silmillään roikkuvat tummat hiukset korvansa taakse, ”en tiedä yhtään. Minä… suunnittelin palaavani Japaniin. Entäs sinä?”

  
”En ehkä näytä siltä, mutta opiskelen historiaa ja yhteiskuntaoppia. Olen varmaan ihan hullu, en pärjää niissä aineissa yhtään”, Jesse naurahti, ”tai siis… kouluni kusee, mutta haluaisin ehkä palata Yhdysvaltoihin. Tai ainakin ennen se oli minulle tärkeää. Mutta nyt, kun asumme isän kanssa täällä, niin… onhan täällä Unkarissakin ihan kivaa”

  
”Asutko isäsi kanssa?” Hanzo kysyi ja nojasi käteensä, Jesse nyökkäsi.

  
”Minulla on… vähän sama juttu, kuin sinulla. Äitini kuoli, kun olin ihan pentu”, hän kertoi ja Hanzo kohotti kulmiaan. Ahaa… Jesse oli siis myöskin menettänyt äitinsä. Tosin, Jessellä oli vielä isänsä. Hanzo ja Genji olivat oikeastaan orpoja, heillä ei ollut ketään vanhempaa, ”tulemme isän kanssa aika paskoista oloista. Mutta kerron siitä sinulle joskus myöhemmin”. Hanzo ymmärsi heti, että kyseessä oli jokin vähän… raskaampi juttu. Joten hän päätti nopeasti vaihtaa puheenaihetta;

  
”Okei, ymmärrän. Saanko kysyä, että… miten päädyit sinne pihalle? Mitään muistikuvia?”

  
”Eip… tai siis lähdin silloin illalla ryyppäämään parin kaverin kanssa puistoon ja jotenkin mystisesti päädyin sinne”, Jesse kertoi. Hanzo halusi heti tietää, keitä nämä _kaverit_ olivat. Mutta hän ei oikein tiennyt, kuinka kysyä Jesseltä, oliko hän sinkku. Kyllä… sitä hän halusi koko ajan tietää.

  
”Tu-tuota… olitko niiden kanssa, joiden kanssa olet yleensä koulussa? Tiedäthän… sen… ömm… Jamisonin! Kuulin hänestä Genjiltä. Ja sitten sen tytön-”

  
”Ashen”, Jesse sanoi, ”joo… heidän kanssa yleensä. Ja sitten tietysti Jamisonin poikaystävän Lucion kanssa. Ja keitä nyt vain sattuu lyöttäytymään mukaan. On veljesikin ollut joskus kanssamme juomassa” virne käväisi Jessen huulilla, ”sen hänen tyttöystävänsä kanssa”

  
”Angela ja Genji ovat vain kavereita, mitä minä tiedän”, Hanzo sanoi. Okei, nyt kysy! Olitte siinä aiheessa! Hanzo voisi ihan hyvin kysyä Jesseltä suoraan, oliko hän varattu ja sattuiko hän seurustelemaan tämän Ashen kanssa, ”tuota… onko tämä Ashe sinun… tyttöystäväsi?” tämä sai Jessen nauramaan.

  
”Onneksi ei enää. En yleensä tykkää puhua muista ihmisistä pahaa, mutta minä ja Ashe seurustelimme. Ja se oli aivan perseestä”, hän sanoi, ”lisäksi… Ashe on ainoa naispuolinen kumppani, jota minulla on ollut”. Toivonliekki Hanzon rinnassa ei ollut enää liekki, se oli _helvetti vieköön_ kokonainen kokko. Ensinnäkin; Jesse ei enää seurustellut Ashen kanssa. Okei, he seurustelivat jossain vaiheessa, mutta eivät enää. Ja mitä Hanzo ymmärsi Jessen puheista, heidän suhteensa taisi olla aika kauhea. Ja sitten se toinen ilouutinen; Jesse mainitsi, että Ashe oli hänen ainoa naispuolinen kumppaninsa. Eli muut olivat olleet miehiä! Eli Jesse oli biseksuaali! Hanzon teki mieli vain nousta seisomaan tuolilleen ja huutaa; _tämä mies on biseksuaali, sinkku ja flirttailee kanssani_. Silloin kuitenkin Jesse herätti hänet kaikesta huumasta, lisäämällä bensaa kokkoon; ”ja… oletko sinä varattu? Tyttöystävää? Po-”

  
”Olen homo”, Hanzo sanoi, aika kuuluvalla äänellä ja hän hieman itsekin säikähti asiaa. Hän ei ollut koskaan sanonut asiaa ääneen. Hän ei ollut koskaan sanonut sitä edes Genjille. Mutta hän uskoi, että Genji tiesi. Vaikka he eivät olleet maailman läheisimmät veljekset, Genji oli todella tarkkasilmäinen. Hän varmasti oli nähnyt Hanzosta, ettei tämä ollut heteroa nähnytkään. Mutta nyt hän todella sanoi asian ääneen. Japanissa hän ei ikinä olisi voinut olla näin avoimesti homo. Ei varsinkaan silloin, kun hänen isänsä oli vielä elossa. Mutta tässä hän melkein huusi olevansa homo ja huomasi myös, että jotkut kahvilassa tuijottivat häntä jopa hieman vihaisesti. Hanzo kyllä tiesi, ettei Unkari ollut mikään suvaitsevaisin maa, mutta kyllä siellä suvaittiin homoutta paremmin, kuin Japanissa, ”ja… o-olen sinkku”, Hanzo meinasi lisätä tuohon lauseeseen vielä, miten hän oli herran enkelin lailla täysi neitsyt ja miten pahasti hän _halusi Jessen jalkojensa väliin_ \- VOI LUOJA, HANZO SHIMADA! Hänen ajatuksensa vain lentelivät missä sattuivat ja hän ihan varmasti sanoisi jotain tyhmää, ellei Jesse ensin ampuisi häntä alas, kuin tarkka-ampuja pelkillä sanoillaan-

  
”Eli minulla on siis aika hyvät mahikset”, Jesse virnisti ja iski silmää. Okei, nyt Hanzo oli ammuttu alas. Jesse oli kiinnostunut hänestä ja tämä sai perhosia Hanzon vatsaan. Hänen sykkeensä vain nousi ja nousi ja ihan varmasti jokainen tässä kahvilassa osasi sanoa, että Hanzo oli ihastunut – jopa Jesse näki sen ihan varmasti.

  
”Si-sinulla on… todella hyvät mahikset”, Hanzo mutisi punastuneena. Voi hyvänen aika… Milloin Hanzo muka oppi flirttailemaan näin? Tai no… se oli juuri paha ongelma; hän ei osannut flirttailla. Hän ei ollut koskaan flirttaillut miehen kanssa. Ei ainakaan tällä tavalla. Ja Jesse varmasti huomasi sen, mutta ihme kyllä, hän ei nauranut Hanzolle. Hän ei tehnyt mitään koko kahvitteluhetken aikana, joka olisi loukannut Hanzoa. Jesse oli todella kunnioittava Hanzoa kohtaan ja kyseli hänen mieltymyksiään. Hanzo oppi, että Jesse rakasti omenapiirakkaa, soitti välillä kitaraa kotonaan ja hänen lempielokuvansa oli _Hyvät, pahat ja rumat_ , jonka Hanzo lupasi joskus katsoa yhdessä Jessen kanssa.

  
”Minun on parempi alkaa lähteä. Olemme istuneet tässä jo kolme tuntia ja minun on mentävä kotiin, ettei _papi_ ihmettele, mihin olen jäänyt”, Jesse naurahti. _Papi_? Hanzo ymmärsi, että se oli espanjaa. Ai niin… Jessehän oli kertonut, että hänen isänsä äidinkieli oli espanja, ”muuten… professori Morrison pyysi minua 12-vuotiaan tyttönsä lapsenvahdiksi viikonloppuna. Se voi olla ihan kivaa, niin… haluaisitko tulla seuraksi?”

  
”Lapsenvahdiksi?” Hanzo kysyi yllättyneenä. Ahaa! Siis Hanan! Hän olikin tavannut Hanan ja Jackin puistossa aiemmin. Hana vaikutti ihan mukavalta lapselta, joka _ehkä_ tottelisi heitä, ”no… vo-voinhan minä tulla”. Ainakin Hanzo saisi viettää aikaa Jessen kanssa enemmän. Hän punastui hymyillen ajatukselle, että kun he olivat saaneet Hanan nukkumaan, he menisivät istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle ja suutelisivat. Hanzo heräsi kuitenkin taas ajatuksistaan, kun hän tunsi Jessen pehmeän ja lämpimän käden osittain poskellaan. _Jesse oli sipaissut hänen poskeaan_!

  
”Selvä! Viestitellään, pidän sinut ajantasalla”, hän lupasi ja iski silmää – taas! He kävelivät ulos kahvilasta ja hyvästelivät toisensa. Jesse lähti vastakkaiseen suuntaan, kuin Hanzo, mikä oli ihan hyvä, koska Hanzo lähti suorastaan tanssien kotiin. Hänen askeleensa olivat keinuvat ja hänellä oli typerä hymy huulillaan. Jokainen, joka tuli vastaan, osasi sanoa, että Hanzo oli juuri ollut mahtavilla treffeillä ihastuksensa kanssa. Hänen teki mieli vain tanssia ja huutaa maailmalle, miten etuoikeutettu hän oli, kun sai Jesse McCreen huomion. Mutta yksi ongelma hänellä tosin oli… Pian hänen keinuva, tanssahteleva kävelynsä vaihtui juoksuun. Hanzo oli ennen aikojaan takaisin kotonaan ja heti, kun hän pääsi sisälle, hän törmäsi Genjiin. Genji ei edes kerennyt tervehtiä veljeään, ennen kuin Hanzo sanoi:

  
”Genji, opeta minut flirttailemaan”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse toi kasvoilleen takaisin sen saman virneen, mikä hänellä aina oli ja vasta silloin Hanzo tajusi sen; tuo virne oli maski. Se oli maski, jonka taakse Jesse piiloutui. Hänen sisällään oli enemmän, jotain surullista. Ja se liittyi hänen äitiinsä ja Hanzo huomasi sen heti.

Angela käveli hieman hermostuneena labratunnilleen. Hän oli kuullut aikamoisia huhuja professori O’Deorainista. Hän oli toki nähnyt naisen aina silloin tällöin yliopistolla, mutta vasta nyt kolmantena vuotena hän sai kunnian olla hänen tunneillaan. Genji oli kuulemma ollut yhdellä hänen kurssillaan ja hänen mukaansa jos olit tunnollinen oppilas, professori pitäisi sinusta. Ja sitten taas, jos sinua ei labrahommat tai lääketiede tai minkäänlaiset solut tai geenit kiinnostaneet, O'Deorain hautaisi sinut elävältä koulun jälkeen kampuksen puutarhaan. Sen takia siellä kuulemma oli kumpuja... Angela käveli luokkaan ja etsi itselleen sopivan paikan. Pian hänen seuraansa liittyi Fareeha Amari, Angelan tuttu biologian kurssilta. Hänen pääaineensa oli liikunta, mutta hän oli jostain syystä ottanut juuri tämän labrakurssin. Fareeha hymyili Angelalle ja otti kirjansa esille. Angela ei ollut vielä ostanut kurssin kirjaa, joten hän toivoi, että ainakin ensimmäisen tunnin hän voisi katsoa Fareehan kirjasta.

  
”Oletko ennen ollut näillä tunneilla?” Fareeha kysyi. Angela oli juuri vastaamassa, kun professori O’Deorain käveli sisälle. Hän oli pitkä, luiseva nainen, jolla näytti olevan heterokromia - asia, johon Angela kiinnitti ensimmäisenä huomion. Angela keskitti katseensa heti ensimmäisenä ihmisten silmiin, joten hän huomasi heti professorin erikoiset silmät; toinen oli sininen, toinen punainen. Hänen taakse kammatut hiuksensa punersivat hieman oranssihkoa kajoa, kun aurinko osui niihin ikkunasta. Hänellä oli pisamia ja hänen tarkat silmänsä kävivät jokaisen luokkalaisen läpi. Kun ne pysähtyivät Angelan kohdalla, Angela tunsi helkensä salpautuvan. Angela ei ollut järkyttynyt tai peloissaan, vaan… enemmänkin kiinnostunut. Tämä professori vei Angelan mielenkiinnon heti. Hän oli pukeutunut tummaan kauluspaitaan, violetilla kravaatilla. Ja kun professori kääri hihojaan, hänen luisevat sormensa ja pitkät kyntensä näyttivät raapivan hänen käsiään. Angela huomasi myös, että professorin oikeassa kädessä oli jonkinlaista ikävännäköistä ihottumaa. Vaikka Angelan pääaine oli lääketiede, hän ei silti tunnistanut ihottumaa. Se näytti aika… kummalliselta. Ihan kuin se olisi välkehtinyt violetin ja punaisen väreissä. Professori käveli pöytänsä taakse ja otti nimilistan. Hän ei kauheasti tervehtinyt tai esitellyt kurssia, vaan alkoi heti käydä oppilaita läpi. Angela tunsi lämmön virtaavan sisällään, kun hän kuuli naisen rauhoittavan, jopa kutsuvan pehmeän äänen.

  
”Angela Ziegler?” nainen kysyi ja nosti katseensa. Angela nosti heti kätensä, mutta ei saanut sanottua oikeastaan yhtään mitään. Hän vain avasi pienesti suutaan. Kun hänen ja professorin katseet kohtasivat, hän tunsi sen pistävän hänen lävitseen. Nainen laski katseensa takaisin papereihin ja merkkasi raksin. Angela laski kätensä ja hymyili hieman. Okei, nyt hän myönsi sen itselleen; professori oli _kaunis_. Hänessä oli jotain, mikä sai Angelan punastumaan ja hihittämään, kuin ihastunut koulutyttö. Eikä Angela edes ollut istunut täällä, kuin ehkä kymmenen minuuttia! Ei hän voinut sen perusteella ihastua professoriinsa. Tosin vasta myöhemmin Angela tosiaan todisti itsensä olevan väärässä. Nimittäin tunnin alkaessa Angela loisti, kuin kirkas tähti. Hän tiesi vastaukset kaikkiin professorin kysymyksiin. Hän oli aina käsi pystyssä vastaamassa ja kuunteli lumoutuneena, kun professori selitti. Fareeha hänen vieressään yritti kovasti jutella kaverinsa kanssa tai kysyä jotain, mutta Angela oli niin lumoutunut opettajastaan. Ja kyllä, professori oli todella tiukka. Hän ei hyväksynyt minkäänlaista jutustelua kesken tunnin, ei minkäänlaista. Eikä hän hyväksynyt sitä, että ei keskittynyt aiheeseen. Angela näki, miten jotkut oppilaat olivat tuskastuneita siitä, miten tiukka hän oli. Mutta Angelalle tämä ei ollut ongelma. Hän oli niin tunnollinen opiskelija. Hän kuunteli vaikka olisi kuinka väsynyt. Varsinkin kun hänellä oli näin _kuuma_ opettaja. Kun tunti loppui, professori sanoi yllättäen: ”neiti Ziegler, jäisittekö hetkeksi luokkaan?” Angela säpsähti tästä hieman. Hän oli jopa hieman peloissaan, mitä professorilla oli sanottavaa. Fareeha vilkaisi myös hieman ihmeissään Angelaa. Angela vain nyökkäsi kaverilleen, joka lähti muiden oppilaiden kanssa. Angela itse käveli lähemmäs opettajanpöytää, jonka ääressä professori istui ja kirjoitti jotain. Kun muut olivat menneet, hän puhui: ”olette todella tunnollinen opiskelija, neiti Ziegler”. Angela kohotti hieman kulmiaan.

  
”Haluan vain tehdä parhaani”, hän sanoi, ”otan opiskelun hyvin vakavasti”

  
”Huomaan sen. Onko sille jotain tiettyä syytä?” professori kysyi, ”olen tavannut kyllä tunnollisia opiskelijoita, mutta te tunnuitte tietävän aivan kaiken, mitä kysyin. Olette siis olleet hyvin aktiivinen viimeiset kolme vuotta. Se on hämmästyttävää”

  
”Vanhempani ovat kirurgeja, professori. He haluavat, että pärjään”, Angela sanoi. Professori hymyili hieman. Hänen hymynsä tuntui niin lämpimältä ja oikealta.

  
”Te ette itse halua kirurgiksi?” hän kysyi ja Angela pudisti tälle päätään.

  
”Haluan vain lääkäriksi ja ehkä sitä kautta edetä, mutta kirurgia ei ole minun alaani”, Angela vastasi. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, miksi professori oli pyytänyt häntä jäämään tunnin jälkeen. Professori vain katsoi Angelaa päästä varpaisiin ja hymyili sitten taas.

  
”Odotan siis innolla tulevia tunteja niin kauan, kun te olette osa niitä, neiti Ziegler”, hän vastasi. Angela olisi voinut vannoa, että hän näki pienen virneen professorin huulilla, ”voitte mennä”. Angela hymyili enemmän ja käveli sitten ovelle. Hän piti katseensa kuitenkin koko ajan professorissa, joka vastasi katseeseen kimmeltävillä silmillä. Angela käveli ulos luokasta, pieni puna koko ajan poskillaan. Hän puristi reppunsa hihnaa ja katseli hymyillen käytävää. Hän otti sitten kännykkänsä ja tekstasi Genjille:

_Minulla oli elämäni paras tunti äsken. Odotas, kun kerron kaiken_.

* * *

Viikonloppu saapui Hanzon mielestä jopa ihailtavan nopeasti. Hän oli koulussa tekstaillut paljon McCreen kanssa. He olivat jutelleet vähän kaikesta mahdollisesta; koulusta, Jessen työstä, Hanzon sopeutumisesta läntiseen kulttuuriin… Aika samanlaisista aiheista. McCree lisäili aina silloin tällöin pientä flirttiä viesteihinsä, pitkälti emojien muodossa. Nyt Hanzokin oli alkanut laittaa joitakin emojeita – oppien Genjiltä, miten niitä käytettiin ja milloin kannatti laittaa mitäkin. Flirttailua Genji oli yrittänyt opettaa, mutta opetuksen yhteydessä jopa Hanzo osasi sanoa, ettei Genji osannut flirttailla yhtään sen paremmin. Ainakin, kun Genji yritti opettaa, Angela oli pidätellyt naurua keittiönpöydän ääressä. Joten Hanzo päätti jättää flirttailun McCreelle ja vain punastella hänen seurassaan. McCree kyllä tiesi aivan varmasti, että Hanzo piti häntä komeana ja oli ihastunut. Ja tästä illasta tulisi varsinkin erityinen, sillä Hanzo pääsisi McCreen kanssa lapsenvahdiksi. Ja hän oli kertonut siitä Genjille ja Angelalle, jotka olivat heti valmiina panostamaan Hanzon _treffeihin_. He halusivat valita vaatteet, laittaa Hanzon hiukset… Angela jopa tarjoutui pistämään meikkiä Hanzolle, mutta johonkin hän veti rajansa. Samaan aikaan Jack Morrison oli laittautumassa – hän aikoi lähteä juuri samaiseen baariin, jossa Gabriel Reyes työskenteli. Ja siksi hän oli päättänyt laittautua. Jack ei ollut käynyt baarissa vuosiin. Pitkälti siksi, että hän oli opettaja eikä sen vuoksi kehdannut mennä jos vaikka tapaisi oppilaitaan baarissa. Se vasta olisi noloa… Mutta nyt hän oli ottamassa mukaansa vanhan ystävänsä Reinhardt Wilhelmin. Hän oli saksalainen mies, joka oli muuttanut vaimonsa Ana Amarin kanssa Unkariin Anan edellisen miehen kuoltua. Jackista oli osittain hauskaa, että hän opetti Anan tytärtä, Fareehaa, ja sai aina kommentoida Analle ja Reinhardtille, miten heidän tyttärellään oli koulussa mennyt. Fareeha oli kuitenkin hyvä koulussa ja harvoin aiheutti ongelmia. Kun Jack siisti hiuksiaan peilin edessä, Hana sattui kävelemään alakertaan.

  
”Olet menossa tapaamaan jotain miestä, etkö?” hän kysyi ja pieni virne käväisi hänen huulillaan. Jack vain vilkaisi tyttöä huvittuneena.

  
”Minä ja Rein-setä menemme vain viettämään hieman yhteistä aikaa. Kun Jesse ja Hanzo tulevat, sinä tottelet heitä”, hän sanoi, ”ei mitään ylimääräistä sähläystä. He ovat mukavia nuoria, he varmasti pelaavat kanssasi, jos pyydät”

  
”Minusta tuntuu, että he suuttuvat, kun voitan heidät uudestaan ja uudestaan”, Hana vain virnisti ja hyppeli takaisin yläkertaan. Juuri silloin ovikello soi ja Jack ryntäsi avaamaan. Siellä odotti tosiaan Reinhardt, mukanaan pussi täynnä ties mitä alkoholijuomia.

  
”Valmiina juomaan saksalaiseen tapaan?” hän kysyi, suuri virne kasvoillaan. Jack vain naurahti tälle.

  
”Haluan olla huomenna ihan hyvässä kunnossa, joten ei ihan saksalaiseen tapaan”, hän vastasi.

* * *

Hanzo oli sopinut Jessen kanssa, että Jesse hakisi hänet. Hanzo mietti pitkään, aikoiko Jesse tulla kenties autolla vai pyörällä vai kävellen vai millä. Hän laittoi joka tapauksessa tumman takin päälleen, kun kello löi 17:30 ja käveli ulos. Yllättäen ulkona odotti jotain, mitä Hanzo ei yhtään osannut odottaa. Jesse McCree oli pukeutunut mustaan nahkatakkiin, farkkuihin ja hänen hiuksensa heiluivat syksyisessä silti kesän lämpimässä tuulessa. Hän nojasi _punaiseen moottoripyörään_ ja näytti niin flirttailevalta ja… _seksikkäältä_. Hanzo joutui pysähtymään rappusille ja tuijotti vain miestä edessään. Vasta silloin Hanzo tajusi, miten hyvät reidet Jessellä oli. Hänellä oli niin lihaksikkaat jalat. Hanzon teki mieli vain painautua hänen jalkojensa väliin ja pyytää, että Jesse murskaisi hänet noilla upeilla reisillä. Hetki… Mitä helvettiä hän ajatteli? Oliko hän ihan hullu? Ei hän koskaan ajatellut tällaista kenestäkään miehestä. Mutta Jesse McCree oli erilainen. Hänessä oli jotain erityistä.

  
”Moi, huckleberry. Näytät olevan valmis lapsenvahtihommiin”, Jesse sanoi, tuttu virne huulillaan. Hanzo pakotti kasvoilleen hymyn, kun hän tajusi, että oli vain tuijottanut outo ilme kasvoillaan Jesseä.

  
”Sinäkin. En tiennyt, että omistat moottoripyörän”, Hanzo sanoi ja käveli Jessen luokse. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut tuollaisen kyydissä. Siinä vaiheessa Hanzo alkoi hieman pelätä. Mitä jos hän tippuisi tai loukkaisi itsensä? Toisaalta taas hän voisi pitää oikein kovaa kiinni Jessestä. Se olisi mukavaa…

  
”Tämä on tällainen pikkuinen, jonka hankin palkallani”, Jesse sanoi ja ojensi kypärän Hanzolle. Hanzo laittoi sen päähänsä ja Jesse istui pyörän selkään. Hanzo kävi hänen taakseen ja katsoi, kun Jesse pisti päänsä piiloon oman kypäränsä alle. Hän vilkaisi taakseen Hanzoa, joka piteli kiinni takana olevista pidikkeistä. Hän hymähti pienesti, kuin hieman huvittuneena; ”kannattaa mieluummin pidellä minusta kiinni. Nuo ovat vähän epämukavat ja saattaa tulla fiilis, että tiput”. Hanzo punastui hieman ja sanoi jotain niin tyhmää (ainakin omasta mielestään):

  
”Näin on hyvä”. _Hanzo, senkin idiootti! Totta kai sinun pitäisi ottaa kiinni McCreestä, kun kerrankin saat_! Jesse naurahti pienesti tummaa nauruaan ja käynnisti moottoripyörän. Jesse lähti heti aika kovaa ajamaan ja se hieman säikäytti Hanzoa, joten ei mennyt, kuin pari sekuntia, kun Hanzo oli kietonut kätensä tiukasti Jessen ympärille. Hanzo painoi päänsä varovasti vasten Jessen selkää. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut näin lähellä Jesseä ja se tuntui hyvältä… Hän tuoksui sikareilta, viskiltä ja partavedeltä ja se tuoksujen sekoitus sai Hanzon sekaisin. Se tuntui jotenkin niin kotoisalta. Kunpa Hanzo voisi ottaa jonkun Jessen vaatteen kotiinsa, vaikka hupparin, pukeutua siihen ja tuntea hänen tuoksunsa, kuin Jesse itse koskettaisi häntä. Lisäksi Jesse oli niin lämmin. Hän tuntui aina olevan niin lämmin siinä, missä Hanzo oli aina todella kylmissään. Hanzo huomasi, että Jesse taisi pitää Hanzon kosketuksesta, sillä Jesse painautui yllättäen selällään lähemmäs Hanzoa. Hän ei jännittänyt yhtään, vaan tuntui rentoutuvan, mitä tiukemmin Hanzo rutisti häntä. Koko ajomatkan ajan Hanzo tunsi perhosia vatsassaan, mutta silti hän ei suostunut irrottamaan Jessestä. Hän hymyili niin leveästi, rutistaen jokaisella kilometrillä enemmän. Valitettavasti ajomatka oli vain noin kymmenisen minuuttia ja Jesse pysäköi moottoripyörän valkoisen omakotitalon eteen. Se oli hyvin amerikkalaisen näköinen, juuri sellainen, mitä Hanzo oli sattunut näkemään amerikkalaisissa sarjoissa. Toisaalta taas Jack Morrison oli alunperin amerikkalainen, joten hän varmaan halusi pitää palan kotimaastaan mukanaan. Hanzo riisui kypäränsä ja naurahti pienesti, kun näki, miten sekaisin Jessen hiukset menivät kypärän takia. Jesse vilkaisi häntä ja naurahti myös itsekin.

  
”Hieno hiustyyli?” hän kysyi ja Hanzo nyökkäsi, nauraen pienesti, ”sinullakin, hot stuff”. Ja puna palasi takaisin Hanzon hymyä täynnä oleville kasvoille. _Hot stuff…_ Hanzo siisti hieman hiuksiaan ja he kävelivät ovelle, pimputtaen ovikelloa. Yllättäen juuri silloin tien reunaan ajoi taksi ja oven avasi todella, _todella_ iso mies.

  
”Täällähän ne lapsenvahdit ovat!” mies suorastaan huudahti ja nauroi. Hanzo säikähti hieman isoa miestä, mutta Jesse vaikutti siltä, että hän tunsi miehen, ”tulkaa vain sisälle. Taksimme näytti tulevan myös” mies päästi Hanzon ja Jessen sisälle todella siistiin taloon. Hanzo suorastaan yllättyi miten hienosti se oli sisustettu ja miten siisti se oli. Jack Morrison vaikutti kylläkin mieheltä, joka piti kaiken järjestyksessä. Ja juuri mainittu mies kävelikin keittiöstä, laittaen takkia päälleen.

  
”Hei, mukavaa, että pääsitte”, hän sanoi hymyillen, ”pakkasessa on pitsaa, sen voi laittaa uuniin ja voitte kaikki kolme syödä sitä. Hanan nukkumaanmenoaika on kello 22, joten toivon, että siihen mennessä hän olisi sängyssä. Minä tulen viimeistään kello 12, jos jaksatte sinne asti valvoa. Ja tietysti korvaan tämän molemmille”

  
”Mi-minulle ei tarvitse maksaa. Olen vain Jessen seurana”, Hanzo korjasi heti. Reinhardt ja Jack vilkaisivat toisiaan, virne molempien huulilla. Hanzo tajusi heti, että he ajattelivat hänen ja Jessen olevan… no… pari. Hienoa, Hanzon ihastus paistoi kilometrien päähän.

  
”Okei, pitäkäähän kiva ilta”, Jack sanoi. Ja niin he lähtivät, jättäen Jessen ja Hanzon kahdestaan seisomaan eteiseen. Jesse huokaisi ja riisui nahkatakkinsa, Hanzo teki samoin.

  
”Okei, pikku prinsessa, missäs olet?!” Jesse huusi portaikkoon ja pian sieltä juoksikin ruskeahiuksinen tyttö, jolla oli kädessään peliohjain.

  
”Saanko pelata ensin? Tulen syömään kyllä”, hän sanoi.

  
”Pelaa vaikka koko ilta, kunhan syöt, käyt pesulla ja olet pää tyynyssä kello 22”, Jesse vastasi, ”minä ja Hanzo teemme sinulle iltapalaa sillä välin”. Hana vain hymyili tälle, kiitti ja kipitti takaisin yläkertaan. Hanzo katseli ympäri taloa, kun he kävelivät keittiöön. Jesse nappasi pakastepitsan jääkaappipakastimesta ja alkoi tutkia sen takakantta, ”toivottavasti ei polteta koko taloa”

  
”Ei kai nyt yhden pakastepitsan lämmittäminen ihan mahdotonta ole”, Hanzo vastasi ja kävi nojaamaan vasten tiskiallasta. Hän huomasi, että Jack oli jättänyt radion päälle ja sieltä soi jokin kaunis rakkauslaulu. Hanzo siirsi katseensa Jesseen, joka tutki edelleen pakkausta ja alkoi avata sitä saksilla. Tänään olisi hänen mahdollisuus ottaa Jesseen syvempi kontakti. He olivat sentään nyt jo aika hyviä ystäviä ja Hanzo toivoi, että heillä molemmilla oli samat ajatukset toisistaan – ihastus. Silloin vasta Hanzo tajusi, että hän antoi Jessen tehdä kaiken yksin. Olipa hän epäkohtelias… Hanzo etsi nopeasti pellin ja leivinpaperin, jolle Jesse sai laitettua pitsan. Seuraavaksi he pohtivat, miten ihmeessä he saisivat uunin toimimaan. Se vaikutti aika hankalalta ja liian modernilta kummallekaan. Lopulta he kuitenkin löysivät uunin käyttöohjeet ja saivat laitettua pitsan uuniin. Nyt kun pitsa oli uunissa ja he odottelivat sen paistumista, Hanzo voisi viimein kysyä jotain, mitä hän oli halunnut kysyä jo pitkään, ”Jesse… voinko kysyä jotain henkilökohtaista?”

  
”Ei mikään ole liian henkilökohtaista”, Jesse vastasi virnistäen ja kävi itsekin nojaamaan vasten keittiötasoa.

  
”Mitä äidillesi tapahtui?” Hanzo kysyi. Se tosin vaikutti liian henkilökohtaiselta, koska Jessen virne katosi. Voi hitto, Hanzo… Hän teki virheen ja kyseli liian henkilökohtaisia. Vaikka Jesse oli sanonut… ”e-ei sinun tarvitse-”

  
”Eii, kyllä minä voin sinulle kertoa. Mutta toivon, ettet nyt tuomitse minua”, Jesse sanoi, ”minä en tule mistään… parhaista oloista. Oletko koskaan miettinyt, miksei nimeni ole Jesse Reyes?” Hanzo nyökkäsi, ”minä olin ennen Jesse Reyes. Äitini nimi oli Lindsey McCree. Otin hänen nimensä, koska… noh… _papini_ ei ollut mikään maailman paras isä aikoinaan”. Hän oli juuri jatkamassa tarinaansa, kun yhtäkkiä Hana hyppeli keittiöön ottamaan lasin vettä. Jesse toi kasvoilleen takaisin sen saman virneen, mikä hänellä aina oli ja vasta silloin Hanzo tajusi sen; _tuo virne oli maski_. Se oli maski, jonka taakse Jesse piiloutui. Hänen sisällään oli enemmän, jotain surullista. Ja se liittyi hänen äitiinsä ja Hanzo huomasi sen heti, ”mitäs prinsessa?”

  
”Tuli jano… ja nälkä. Onko pitsa kohta valmis?” Hana kysyi.

  
”Iiihan kohta. Jos katat pöydän, legendat sanovat, että se olisi nopeammin valmis”, Jesse vastasi hymyillen. Tämähän sai Hanan kiinnostuneeksi ja hän alkoi heti kattaa vauhdilla ruokasalin pöytää, löytäen kaikki haarukat ja veitset ja lautaset. No, ainakaan Hanzon ja Jessen ei tarvitsisi etsiä niitä. Hanzo hymyili hiukan, kun näki, miten hyvä Jesse oli lasten kanssa. Se oli jopa hellyyttävää… Jesse tiesi heti, miten jutella lasten kanssa. Hanzo taas oli aivan surkea lasten kanssa. Kyllä hän osasi niitä hoitaa, olihan hän hoitanut pikkuveljeäänkin, mutta hän ei osannut olla samalla tasolla lasten kanssa. Jesse ei saanut missään vaihessa kerrottua tarinaansa loppuun, sillä Hana piti meteliä koko ajan – ja metelillä tarkoitettiin enemmänkin Hanan tarinoita siitä, miten hänen pelinsä oli mennyt. Jesse ja Hanzo eivät ymmärtäneet sanaakaan, mutta he yrittivät silti kuunnella ja kommentoida asiaa jotenkin – tai Jesse yritti, Hanzo oli pitkälti hiljaa. Heistä tämä Overwatch-peli kuulosti ihan liian monimutkaiselta. Jesse jopa kommentoi hahmojen kuulostavan jopa tylsiltä. Siitä hän ja Hana riitelivät sitten leikkisästi loppuillan, kun he söivät. Kun kello lähestyi kymmentä ja he olivat syöneet, Hana pakotettiin iltapesulle. Jesse ja Hanzo kävelivät sillä välin Hanan huoneeseen. Se oli aika… pinkki huone. Eritoten heidän huomionsa vei Hanan pelinurkkaus, jossa oli iso tietokone, pelituoli, pehmoleluja, figuureja ja kaikkea muuta. Hana palasi pian kylpyhuoneesta pinkki yöpaita päällään ja kömpi isoon sänkyynsä. Kaksikko huomasi myös, että Jack oli tainnut hemmotella Hanan ihan pilalle – tai no ei pilalle, koska hän oli tottelevainen lapsi, mutta Jack oli ostanut kyllä tytölle kaikkea mahdollista. Hana katseli heitä peiton alta, kuin odottaen jotain.

  
”Saanko iltasadun?” hän kysyi lopulta.

  
”Iltasadun? En minä kyllä mikään satusetä ole… onko sinulla jotain kirjoja, joista voisimme lukea?” Jesse kysyi, ”sitä paitsi etkös sinä ole jo 12? Kuka 12-vuotias tarvitsee enää iltasadun?”

  
”Isä lukee minulle aina iltasadun. Hän keksii sen aina päästään”, Hana väitti ja pisti kädet puuskaan. Jesse vilkaisi pyytäen Hanzoa, joka kalpeni hieman.

  
”Onkos sinulla mitään hyviä iltasatuja tälle naperolle, cuddles?” hän kysyi. Hanzo kyllä tiesi yhden sadun, jota hänen äitinsä oli kertonut hänelle ja Genjille, kun he olivat pieniä. Hanzo istui varovasti sängyn reunalle, kuten aikuisilla yleensä oli tapana iltasadun aikaan. Jesse istui hänen viereensä lattialle ja nojasi sänkyyn.

  
”Perheeni kertoo muinaista legendaa kahdesta lohikäärmeveljeksestä. Pohjoistuulen lohikäärmeestä ja Etelätuulen lohikäärmeestä. Yhdessä, he pitivät harmoniaa ja rauhaa taivaissa. Mutta veljekset riitelivät siitä, kumpi pystyisi paremmin johtamaan maataan. He taistelivat… Taisto, jonka päätteeksi vihreä lohikäärme vajosi alas taivaalta sinisen lohikäärmeen iskiessä hänet kohti laaksoa. Etelätuulen lohikäärme oli voittanut taistelun, mutta kun aikaa kului, hän ymmärsi oman yksinäisyytensä ja kaikki se voiton hurma muuttui tuhkaksi. Vuosien ajan lohikäärmeen tuska ja yksinäisyys ajoi maita kaaokseen. Eräänä päivänä muukalainen lähestyi lohikäärmettä ja kysyi; _Oi, suuri lohikäärme, miksi olet niin suunniltasi_? Lohikäärme vastasi; _etsiessäni suurempaa voimaa, tapoin veljeni, mutta ilman häntä, olen eksyksissä_. Muukalainen vastasi; _haavasi ovat jääneet vuotamaan siitä lähtien. Mutta nyt, sinun on aika parantaa itsesi. Kävele maassa kahdella jalalla, kuten minäkin. Löydä ihmisyyden arvostus, niin löydät rauhan_. Lohikäärme astui maahan. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän todella löysi itsensä ja näki maailman ympärillään. Muukalainen, johon lohikäärme törmäsi, olikin yllättäen lohikäärmeen kuollut veli. Yhdessä jälleen, he alkoivat rakentaa sitä jotain, mitä he kerran olivat tuhonneet”, Hanzo kertoi. Hana kuunteli silmät loistaen, kuin tuo olisi ollut hienoin taru, mitä hän olisi koskaan kuullut. Kyseessä ei tosin ollut mikä tahansa taru, vaan todella legenda, jota Hanzon suku oli kertonut jo vuosia. Hanzo ei ollut huomannut, että myös Jesse oli kuunnellut kiinnostuneena.

  
”Mitä lohikäärmeille sitten tapahtui, kun he olivat yhdessä ihmisiä?” Hana kysyi kiinnostuneena.

  
”Pohjoisen lohikäärme oli astellut maassa ihmisenä jo vuosia. Hän tunsi sen, mitä ihmiset pystyivät tuntemaan. Hän oli löytänyt itselleen kodin, hän oli löytänyt itselleen rakkauden. Mutta Etelän lohikäärme ei ollut koskaan löytänyt itselleen samanlaista rakkautta tai kotia. Kun Pohjoisen lohikäärme asettui rakkaansa kanssa katselemaan auringonlaskua, Etelän lohikäärme matkasi pimeille teille. Hän uskoi olevansa ikuisesti yksin. Hän vaelsi vuosia yksin, aina silloin tällöin kuullen veljensä kutsun tuulessa. Yllättäen kesken matkan lohikäärme tapasi taas muukalaisen. Mutta tällä kertaa kyseessä oli mies, jota lohikäärme ei ollut ennen tavannut. Mies kysyi lohikäärmeeltä; _mitä sinä, idän asukki, täällä teet? Kaukana kotoasi?_ Tähän lohikäärme vastasi: _Etsin sitä kaikista suurinta voimaa, jota minulle ei suotu, mutta jonka veljeni on saanut_. Silloin mies ymmärsi, että he molemmat etsivät samaa”, Hanzo kertoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Jesseä varovasti. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja Hanzo oli pitkään hiljaa. Jesse kuitenkin vain hymyili lempeästi ja kysyi kuiskaten:

  
”Mitä he etsivät? Mikä oli se suuri voima, jota lohikäärme kaipasi?” Hanzo hymyili myös pienesti ja tunsi Jessen käden kosketuksen omalla kädellään.

  
”Rakkaus...” Hanzo kuiskasi. Hän laski katseensa takaisin Hanaan ja huomasi tämän olevan jo syvällä unten mailla. Hanzo päätti silti kertoa tarinan loppuun; ”ja niin Etelän lohikäärme löysi rakkauden miehestä, jonka hän tapasi. Ja hän jäi ihmiseksi, löytäen kodin, löytäen rakkauden...” hän ja Jesse nousivat varovasti ylös, sammuttaen Hanan yövalon. He kävelivät ulos huoneesta ja sulkivat oven hitaasti. Jessen ja Hanzon katseet kohtasivat heidän tullessa käytävälle.

  
”Todella kaunis tarina”, Jesse kuiskasi. Hanzo vain nyökkäsi hiljaa.

  
”Minä… haluaisin nyt kuulla sinun tarinasi, Jesse”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meikällä alkoi tosissaan työt pari viikkoa sitten ja nää kyseiset työt on tällasta 7-16 duunia eli kirjottaminen on jäänyt vähemmälle :DD mutta yritän jatkaa tätäkin ficciä aina, kun aikaa jää

Jack ei ollut käynyt baarissa moniin vuosiin. Pitkälti juuri siksi, että siellä saattaisi olla joitakin hänen oppilaitaan. Mutta nyt hän oli valmis lähtemään Reinhardtin kanssa ihan vain, koska… no, hän todella halusi löytää sen baarin, missä Gabriel Reyes työskenteli. Mutta se oli helpommin sanottu, kuin tehty. Kun kello alkoi lähestyä puolta yhtätoista, Jack oli valmis jo luovuttamaan. He olivat kiertäneet melkein kymmenessä baarissa ja koko Budapestissä oli satoja baareja. Ei Gabriel välttämättä työskennellyt yliopiston läheisissä baareissa. Lisäksi Jackia ahdisti se, miten paljon hän törmäsi oppilaisiin jokaisessa baarissa. Ilta oli mennyt pitkälti samalla kaavalla; hän ja Rein olivat saapuneet baariin, ottaneet juoman, joku Jackin opiskelija tuli juttelemaan hänelle kännissä ja hänelle tarjottiin juoma, kunnes Jack ja Rein vaihtoivat paikkaa, kun Gabrielia ei alkanut näkyä. Tosin Reinhardtille Jack ei ollut kertonut mitään aikeistaan. Kun he saapuivat viimein eräällä kujalla olevalle yökerholle, Rein kysyi:

  
”Jack, miksi vaikutat siltä, kuin etsisit täältä baarista jotain?” Jack kohotti katseensa ja vilkaisi ystäväänsä, kysyen:

  
”Kuinka niin?”

  
”No, me vaihdamme baaria melkein 15 minuutin välein ja pälyilet ympärillesi”, Rein sanoi. Silloin hänen huulilleen nousi virne, ”oletko iskenyt silmäsi johonkin jätkään?” Jack tunsi pienen punan kohoavan huulilleen ja sanoi nopeasti:

  
”E-en! Minä vain… katselen, että onko täällä oppilaitani. En halua olla oppilaideni kanssa samassa baarissa, tiedäthän. Jokaisessa baarissa on ollut vähintään yksi oppilaani, joten yritän vain löytää sopivaa paikkaa, jossa voisimme kunnolla rentoutua ja nauttia illasta”

  
”No, tästä kaupunginosasta tuskin löydät opiskelijavapaata baaria. Otetaanko bussi ja mennään Tonavan toiselle puolelle?” Rein ehdotti, mutta juuri silloin Jackin silmiin osui oikea henkilö. Juuri se, ketä hän oli etsinyt. Nimittäin karaokelaitteiden luona oli käynnissä jokin tappelunomainen ja siellä hän seisoi; Gabriel Reyes. Hänellä oli taas hiukset huollitellusti, parta trimmattu hyvin, päällä tumma t-paita ja tummat housut. Hän oli selkeästi baarin järjestyksenvalvoja, olihan hän pukeutunut, kuin vartija. Ja t-paidan selässä vielä luki; _Vartija_ unkariksi. Gabe tosiaan työskenteli oikeassa rotankolossa. Tämä baari sijaitsi sivukujalla, jonne piti oikeasti eksyä löytääkseen sen. Baari oli pimeäkin, kuin mörön pesä ja vain tanssilattian diskovalot valaisivat muuten niin synkkää baaria. Mystinen, pimeä, täynnä hyvää musiikkia ja kuumaa ilmaa – kuten Gabe. Jack hymähti huvittuneena ajatukselle ja vasta silloin Rein huomasi, mitä Jack katseli, ”joku tappelu tuolla karaokelaitteiden luona. Sinä et varmaan halua laulaa?” laulaminen oli viimeinen asia, joka Jackille tuli mieleen nyt, kun Gabriel Reyes oli samassa tilassa. Hän kuulosti rääkyvältä harakalta.

  
”En. Menen hakemaan shotin”, Jack sanoi, ”jää sinä vain tähän. Voin hakea myös sinulle” Rein ei vastustellut asiaa, sillä hän oli löytänyt vieruspöydän miehestä itselleen juttuseuraa. Rein puhui kaikista Jackin tutuista parhaiten unkaria, joten hän tuli helposti toimeen paikallisten kanssa. Jack yritti kävellä Gaben ohitse niin, että Jack ei muka näkisi häntä, mutta niin, että Gabe näkisi hänet. Ja tämä suunnitelma toimi; kun Jack käveli Gaben ohi ja hän vilkaisi olkansa ylitse, Gabe katsoi häntä ja virnisti hänelle, heilauttaen pienesti kättään. Jack hymyili myös ja heilautti kättään, kävellen baaritiskille. Hän tilasi vodkapaukun ja vilkaisi taas taakseen. Jackin suruksi kuitenkin Gabe ei kävellyt hänen luokseen, vaan lähti ulos. Jack tunsi olonsa hyvin pettyneeksi. Hän oli nimenomaan lähtenyt baariin, jotta voisi tavata Gabrielin uudestaan, mutta nyt mies vain käveli ulos. Toisaalta taas, hän oli töissä siinä, missä Jack vain tuli vapaa-ajallaan tänne. Ei hän voinut olettaa, että Gabriel tulisi heti hänen luokseen. Mutta toisaalta taas, Gabe oli kutsunut Jackin tänne. Tai kehottanut tulemaan käymään! Jack huokaisi ja veti vodkapaukun pettyneen vihaisena. Hän oli odottanut tältä illalta jotain ja huomasi, että myös hienosti pukeutunut nainen hänen vieressään oli varmaankin odottanut jotain enemmän. Hän katseli ympärilleen, yrittäen bongata itselleen miestä, toivoen saavansa jonkun tärkeän vierelleen. Mutta hän oli jäänyt ilman, aivan kuten Jack. Juuri kun Jack kääntyi ja oli palaamassa pöytään, hän törmäsi Gabrieliin, joka oli aivan hänen takanaan.

  
”Sinä tulit sitten, _hermoso_ ”, Gabriel sanoi. Jack ei tiennyt, mitä espanjankielinen särähtävä sana Gaben huulilla tarkoitti, mutta ilo täytti hänet, kun Gabe oli sittenkin tullut juttelemaan hänelle, ”ja löysit oikean paikan. Kysyitkö Jesseltä?” okei, Jackin piti nyt esittää, ettei hän tullut etsimään Gabea baareista.

  
”Eeen… olen vain baarikierroksella ystäväni kanssa”, Jack sanoi, ”tämä ilta osoittautui sopivaksi”. Gabe naurahti.

  
”Tuletko myös ensiviikonloppuna baarikierrokselle? Tai huomenna? Jos jatkamme tätä… Jessen työllistämisoperaatiota”, Gabe kysyi. Jack ei oikein tiennyt, mitä vastata. Totta kai hänen teki mieli tulla myös huomenna tänne nyt, kun hän tiesi, missä Gabe työskenteli. Mutta toisaalta taas hän ei halunnut vaikuttaa liian epätoivoiselta.

  
”Minun on mietittävä asiaa. Töitä kuitenkin on”, Jack sanoi. Vaikka hän oli juonut roimasti, Jackilla oli niin hyvä viinapää, ettei pari drinkkiä tehnyt hänelle mitään. Ne vähän toivat punaa Jackin kalpeille poskille, mutta muuten hän oli sama vanha itsensä – ei yhtään humalassa. Mikä oli hyvä, koska Jack saattaisi humalapäissään kertoa Gabelle, miten komea hän oli. Ja eihän läheisen kunnioitetun yliopiston professori voinut olla humalassa!

  
”Aaa, niin tietenkin!” Gabe sanoi, ”mutta minulla on kyllä vapaailta ensiviikonloppuna. Jos haluaisit lähteä kanssani… ihan vaan baarikierrokselle. Ilman, että olen töissä” jos Jack ei omaisi kiinnostusta Gabriel Reyesiin, hän ei olisi suostunut. Jackille kerran kuussa baarissa käyminen oli jo ihan tarpeeksi syntistä – olihan hän sentään isä ja opettaja. Mutta ajatus siitä, että Jack saisi viettää koko illan Gaben kanssa kaljanhuuruisessa kapakassa tuntui houkuttelevammalta, kuin hän olisi osannut odottaa. Jack olisi voinut viettää iltansa ihan minkälaisessa räkälässä tahansa, kunhan Gabe viettäisi sen hänen kanssaan.

  
”Kuulostaa itseasiassa ihan hyvältä suunnitelmalta”, Jack myönsi hymyillen. Silloin hän kuuli ulkoa jonkinlaista nujakointia ja huutamista. Gabe huokaisi, hänen rento ja virnistelevä ilmeensä muuttui nopeasti turhautuneeksi.

  
”Taitaa olla tappelu ulkona… anteeksi, _querido_ , mutta minun on mentävä”, Gabe sanoi. Hän hymyili vielä pienesti Jackille, ennen kuin katosi nopeasti ulos ovesta. Jack huokaisi hieman itsekseen. Hän oli käynyt kaikki kulmakunnan kapakat läpi, ostaen aina uudestaan ja uudestaan kalliita juomia, ihan vain viettääkseen pari minuuttia Gaben kanssa. Mutta toisaalta taas, he sopivat lähtevänsä seuraavana viikonloppuna ulos yhdessä, joten kai tämä kaikki oli sen arvoista. Jack palasi takaisin Reinhardtin luokse, joka oli näemmä menettänyt juttuseuransa ja juonut olutlasinsakin tyhjäksi.

  
”No, mites sinulla näin kauan kesti? Tilasitko montakin paukkua?” Rein virnisteli. Jack vain heilautti kättään, hymyili hieman ja sanoi:

  
”Aletaan painua kotiin”

* * *

Jesse ja Hanzo seisoivat Jackin takapihalla olevalla terassilla. Oli niin lämmin kesäyö, kello lähestyi yhtätoista. Oli yllättävän lämmin vaikka, syksy oli tulossa kovaa vauhtia. Ja pilvetön taivas… Tähdet näkyivät kauniisti pihan puiden lävitse. Jesse poltti tupakkaa ja katseli hiljaa maahan.

  
”Isä syntyi Meksikossa pahimman finanssikriisin aikaan… hänellä ei kauheasti ollut rahaa – tai heidän perheellään. Kun isä oli sellainen nuori jannu, hän päätti lähteä Yhdysvaltoihin. Ihan vain kokeilemaan onneaan, jos siellä olisi parempi paikka asua, kuin Meksikossa, jossa oli hänelle vain rikollisuutta ja kurjuutta. Hän muutti Virginiaan ja tapasi siellä äitini. He rakastuivat tosi palavasti ja ostivat viimeisillä rahoillaan maatilan lähellä vuoria. Siellä minä kasvoin”, Jesse kertoi, ”äitini Lindsey oli posteljoonin tytär, ei siis kovin rikas tai mitään. Mutta hänellä ja isällä oli kuitenkin unelmia – unelmia perheestä ja kodista. Äitini oli tosi itsenäinen ja vahva nainen. Hän ei halunnut, että häntä pomotellaan ja siitähän isä piti. Siksi kun he menivät naimisiin, äiti piti nimensä; Lindsey McCree. Mutta kun äiti huomasi olevansa raskaana, he päättivät antaa minulle isän sukunimen. Isä olisi halunnut minulle jonkun hienon meksikolaisen nimen, mutta äiti ei halunnut hienostella. Hän halusin mahdollisimman yksinkertaisen nimen yksinkertaiselle pojalle… Joten minusta tuli Jesse Reyes. Isä sanoi, että synnyin kuulemma eräänä kylmänä yönä pieneen mökkiimme. Olin alipainoinen ja synnyin kaksi viikkoa etuajassa, mutta muuten kuulemma ihan terve lapsi, vaikka ensimmäisenä yönä minulle oli hankala löytää vaatetusta” Jesse naurahti pienesti. Hanzo kuunteli melkein jopa lumoutuneena Jessen kertomusta. Ihan kuin hän olisi kuuntelemassa jotain salaista tarinaa, jonka vain Hanzo sai kuulla.

  
”Mutta sinä olit varmaankin onnellinen siellä”, Hanzo sanoi, melkein jopa kysyen ja Jesse nyökkäsi.

  
”Olin minä. Heräsin aina viideltä aamuisin, jotta näkisin auringon nousevan vuorien takaa. Ja heti aamupalan jälkeen juoksin pihalle jahtaamaan kanoja. Yritin myös opetella ratsastamaan, mutta tipuin niin monta kertaa hevosen selästä, että jos olisin yrittänyt opetella vielä hetken pidempään, olisin varmaan potkaissut tyhjää”, Jesse naurahti taas, ”mutta… samalla, kun minä kasvoin, myös velkamme kasvoivat. Jouduimme aluksi myymään kanamme, sitten lampaat, sitten porsaat, lopulta myös maatilkkumme. Kauheinta minulle oli se, kun jouduimme myymään hevosemme Peylonin. Meille jäi vain talo. Siinä vaiheessa isäni alkoi liikkua… vähän epäilyttävissä piireissä. Hän liittyi paikalliseen varaskoplaan ja oli paljon poissa kotoa. Ja koska äitikin oli vielä niin nuori, hän teki saman perässä. Hän liittyi isän kanssa erääseen jengiin… kutsuivat sitä Deadlock Gangiksi”, surumielisyys näkyi Jessen silmissä. Hanzo tajusi heti, että tämän Deadlock Gangin takia Jesse oli varmasti menettänyt paljon, ”minä en syytä äitiäni ja isääni mistään – en ainakaan enää. Silloin syytin. He jättivät minut usein yksin kotiin ja palasivat yömyöhään. Kerran jäin kahdeksi viikoksi kotiin. Ruoka meinasi loppua, joten juoksin läheiseen kylään. Onneksi siellä oleva kiltti täti antoi minulle palan leipää”

  
”Miksi vanhempasi olivat tuollaisia?” Hanzo kysyi, melkein loukkaantuneena. Jesse nosti yllättyneenä katseensa Hanzoon, ”e-ei noin tehdä! Ei varsinkaan omalle lapselle!”

  
”Ei heillä ollut valinnanvaraa, Hanzo. Asuimme hyvin syvällä Virginiassa… kaukana kaikesta. Töitä ei vain yksinkertaisesti ollut, mutta isä ja äiti eivät halunneet jättää kotipaikkaa. Lisäksi jengin mukana he saivat kokemusta asioista, joista he eivät muuten ymmärtäneet. Mutta pahin tapahtui se, kun olin teini-ikäinen”, Jessen huulilta karkasi hyvin raskas, paljonkertova huokaus. Hän yritti selkeästi kerätä itseään, ”kylässä oli menossa jengikahakka, jonka päätteeksi 11 ihmistä kuoli. Äiti oli niiden kuolleiden joukossa”, ennen kuin Hanzo kerkesi edes pahoitella tai mitään, Jesse jatkoi; ”isä masentui pahasti. Hän turrutti niitä tunteitaan alkoholiin ja erinäisiin aineisiin. Hän tuhosi kaiken, mikä vain muistutti äidistä – valokuvat, vaatteet, esineet… Kaikki menivät. Viimeisenä hän poltti äidin hääpuvun. Se oli valkoinen leninki, jonka helmaan oli ommeltu kukkia. Katselin huoneeni ikkunasta, kun isä poltti sitä pihalla isossa kokossa illalla, juoden kirkasta viinaa pullonsuusta. Mutta jotain hän ei saanut, jotain minulle jäi äidistä”, Jesse kosketti päässään olevaa cowboy-hattua. Hanzo räpytteli silmiään. _Se hattu kuului Jessen äidille_. Sen takia hän piti sitä aina päässään! Gabriel Reyes oli masennuspäissään ja alkoholismin kirouksissaan tuhonnut kaiken, mikä vain muistutti Lindsey McCreestä ja nyt ainoa, mitä jäi jäljelle, oli vain hattu.

  
”Isäsi teki väärin”, Hanzo yritti, mutta Jesse ei herauttanut korviaan tuollaiselle puheelle. Hän näytti edelleen jostain ihmeen syystä kunnioittavan isäänsä.

  
”Hän jatkoi jengeissä. Me molemmat olimme ihan ulapalla kaikesta – kummallakaan ei ollut minkäänlaista tulevaisuutta edessä. Ei minkäänlaista...” Jesse sanoi hiljaa, ”mutta viimeinen tikki tapahtui, kun täytin kuusitoista. Paikallinen sheriffi sai tietää, kuka murhasi äitini. Hänen nimensä oli Elias Connery, paikallinen jengiläinen. Ja kun isä sai kuulla miehen nimen, hän aikoi mennä kostamaan kaiken. Minua hieman pelotti se, mitä isä tekisi. Olin siihen aikaan kylässä töissä postinjakajana ja saatoin joskus yöpyä kylässä, sillä kotoa oli pitkä kävelymatka töihin. Kun parin päivän päästä sitten palasin, toivoin, että löytäisin isän hengissä ja mielellään ei-murhamiehenä. Minun isäni saattoi olla varas, mutta ei murhaaja”, Jesse huokaisi taas ja hieroi silmiään, kuin ei edelleenkään uskoisi, mitä oli sanomassa, ”kun tulin kotiin, isä ja Connery istuivat juomassa pöydän ääressä ja olivat kuin ylimpiä ystäviä. Isä oli myynyt talomme Connerylle viinapullon hinnasta. Silloin minulle riitti” Jesse sammutti tupakkansa ja siirsi katseensa sitten tähtitaivaaseen.

  
”Mi-mitä sitten tapahtui?” Hanzo kysyi. Hän oli hieman jopa hämmentynyt tällä hetkellä. Hanzolle Jesse oli jo kauan ollut mies, joka vitsaili ja naureskeli kaikelle. Hän oli niin huoleton, niin eläväinen. Hanzo ei meinannut uskoa, että mies, joka oli noin ehjä pystyi kuitenkin omaamaan noin rikkinäisen menneisyyden. Vasta silloin Hanzo tuli ajatelleeksi asiaa; _oliko_ Jesse edes ehjä?'

  
”Minä pakkasin ne vähät kamat, mitä minulla oli ja käytin viimeiset rahani lentolippuun pois sieltä helvetistä. En sanonut isälle mitään. Minä vain… otin kamani ja häivyin. Matkasin jäniksenä junassa läheiselle lentokentälle, ostin lipun ja lähdin Eurooppaan”, Jesse sanoi. Hanzo oli taas niin hämmentynyt kaikesta tästä. Hanzolle oli kauhean suuri ongelma se, että hänen piti muuttaa kotoaan Japanista Unkariin veljensä luokse. Mutta samalla Jesse muutti Eurooppaan ilman yhtäkään tuttua täällä ja vähäisillä rahoilla – tai ei oikeastaan minkäänlaisilla säästöillä. Koska Hanzon suku oli rikas, Hanzolla oli paljon rahaa. Hän olisi voinut vaikka ostaa asunnon Unkarista ja elää herroiksi. Mutta Jesse oli lähtenyt, miettimättä, mitä tuli vastaan, ”voin sanoa, Hanzo, tein mitä tahansa päästäkseni eroon isästäni. Mutta hän seurasi minua tänne. Sain töitä korjaamolta ja isä seurasi minua Eurooppaan asti. Hän lupasi korjata tapansa ja halusi uuden alun meille. Ja… tässä me nyt olemme. Välimme ovat edelleen vähän mitä ovat, mutta… ymmärrän joitakin isän valintoja. Mutta en kaikkia”. Hanzo ei oikein tiennyt, mitä enää sanoa. Jesse oli avannut niin laajasti sielunelämäänsä Hanzolle. Hän oli kertonut kaiken… kaiken menneisyydestään. Ja minkälainen menneisyys se oli! Täynnä köyhyyttä, surua, tuskaa, masennusta… Hanzo ei tiennyt, mitä ajatella enää. Hän ei ollut pettynyt, mutta hän oli hämmentynyt, miten paljon Jesse oli kestänyt. Ja Hanzo luuli olevansa jotenkin todella surkeassa asemassa, ”olet ollut aika hiljainen nyt, cuddles. Onko kaikki hyvin?”

  
”Sinulla… on vain niin rankka menneisyys”, Hanzo sanoi hiljaa, ”en… ihan odottanut, että kaiken tuon jälkeen olisit noin ehjä ihminen”, Hanzo oli pitkään hiljaa. Hänellä ei ollut tapana kehua ketään ääneen. Ei siksi, että hän olisi ilkeä ihminen, mutta hänestä kaikki kehuminen oli jollain tavalla turhaa. Kyllä ihmisen kuuluisi tietää, jos hän oli hyvä jossain. Mutta Jesseä Hanzo halusi kehua, hän halusi kertoa kaikki ajatuksensa Jesselle, ”sinä olet todella vahva, Jesse”

  
”No en nyt tiedä”, Jesse naurahti pienesti. Tämä suruisa ja ahdistunut tunnelma alkoi muuttua lopulta hieman rennommaksi, kun Jesse naurahti pehmeällä äänellään, ”olet kai sinäkin kokenut kovia samalla tavalla, kuin minä. Isäsihän pakotti teidät treenaamaan ja kaikkea”. Nyt kun Hanzo ajatteli asiaa, niin kyllä, hänen isänsä oli pakottanut hänet ja Genjin noudattamaan tiukkoja rutiineita. Mutta Jesseen verrattuna Hanzo oli suorastaan hemmoteltu. He olivat asuneet Genjin kanssa sukunsa pyhäkössä. Heillä oli omat, isot makuuhuoneet. Joka aamu he heräsivät toki hyvin aikaisin meditoimaan, mutta heti sen jälkeen he saivat todella runsaan aamiaisen, jonka jälkeen veljekset pääsivät kuumaan kylpyyn. Heille asetettiin vaatteet valmiiksi, jonka jälkeen alkoi koko päivän kestävä treenailu. Mutta he elivät hohdokasta elämää. Heillä oli jopa omat palvelijat! Hanzo muisti ne kaikki illat, kun hän katseli auringonlaskua ja opiskeli samalla parvekkeellaan. Hän oli monesti miettinyt, mihin aurinko laski ja kuka olisi katsomassa sitä. Ehkä samalla, kun Hanzo oli valmistautumassa yöpuulle, nuori ja villi Jesse McCree oli vasta herännyt ja katseli, kun aurinko nousi Virginian upeiden vuorien takaa. Lopulta Hanzo vain pudisti päätään Jesselle.

  
”Katso minua”, hän pyysi. Jesse lopetti nojaamisen terassin aitaan. He katselivat toisiaan silmiin, Hanzo katsoen itseään pidempää miestä yläviistoon. Hän laittoi yllättäen kätensä miehen olkapäille ja sanoi tiukasti; ”sinä olet vahva ihminen, Jesse McCree. Ja jos sinulla on ikinä mitään huolia, ongelmia tai murheita, sinä voit aina kääntyä minun puoleeni. Minäkin olen käynyt pohjalla, mutta tiedän, että sieltä pohjalta kiivetään myös pois” kuka tahansa olisi hymyillyt ja kiittänyt Hanzon tarjoamasta avusta, mutta koska Jesse McCree oli ihmeellinen mies, hän vain katsoi yllättyneenä Hanzoa. Hän ei meinannut uskoa, että joku niin ihana ihminen, kuin Hanzo, tarjoaisi hänelle tällaista apua. Jesse avasi pienesti suutaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Lopulta hän kuitenkin loi huulilleen saman tutun hymyn, joka hänellä yleensä oli.

  
”Minä olen myös käynyt siellä, Hanzo. Ja tiedän, miten perseestä se voi olla”, hän sanoi, ”mutta...” Jessen suklaanruskeat silmät kohtasivat Hanzon ja voi luoja, Hanzo ei ole koskaan halunnut suudella ketään näin pahasti, ”...me taidamme molemmat olla edelleen matkalla pois kuopasta. Joten… haluaisitko kenties kiivetä kanssani?” Hanzo tunsi, miten hänen kehonsa meni koko ajan lähemmäs. Ihan kuin Jesse vain olemuksellaan vetäisi Hanzoa lähemmäs. Lopulta Hanzo kuitenkin nyökkäsi ja sanoi melkein kuiskaten:

  
”Haluaisin… haluaisin todella kovasti” hetken pilasi kuitenkin taksin ääni, joka kurvasi pihaan. Jack oli palannut kotiin… Ja Hanzon ja Jessen ilta oli päättynyt – tai ainakin melkein. Jack kiitti kaksikkoa avusta ja päästi heidät kotiin. Jack oli yllättävän selvinpäin ottaen huomioon, että hän oli mennyt baariin. Noh, ehkä kaikki ihmiset eivät menneet baariin vain ryyppäämään, Hanzo pohti. Hanzo olisi halunnut, että Jesse olisi ehdottanut, että mentäisiin vaikka yksille, mutta valitettavasti Jesse ei missään vaiheessa ehdottanut mitään sellaista. Hän taisi olla väsynyt, joten parempi, että he lähtisivät heti kotiin. Hanzo pisti taas tutun kypärän päähänsä, samoin Jesse. Tällä kertaa, kun he kävivät moottoripyörän kyytiin, Hanzo kietoi automaattisesti kätensä Jessen ympärille. Ja niin he ajoivat kahdestaan pitkin Budapestin katuja, kohti kotia. Hanzo rutisti taas Jesseä, osittain siksi, että tuuli oli yltynyt lähemmäs keskiyötä ja myös siksi, että Hanzo oli avannut jotain aivan uutta Jessen tarinasta. Hän näki Jesse McCreen aivan uudessa valossa. Hänessä oli nyt jotain paljon enemmän ja siksi Hanzo oli kiitollinen tästä illasta. He olivat hiljaa koko ajomatkan ajan, koska kummankaan ei kauheasti tehnyt mieli huudella tuulen läpi. Lopulta Jesse pysäytti moottoripyöränsä Hanzon asunnon eteen ja Hanzo nousi jopa vastahakoisesti pois Jessen takaa. Hän riisui kypäränsä ja yllättäen Jesse teki samoin. Jesse pisti toisen kypärän moottoripyörän boksiin ja katsoi sitten Hanzoa. Hanzosta tuntui, että Jesse oli riisunut kypäränsä, koska hän toivoi saavansa suudelman Hanzolta. Hanzo halusi suudella Jesseä, se oli kaikki, mitä hän ikinä toivoi, mutta silti jokin hänessä sanoi, että nyt ei ollut hyvä aika. Heillä oli ollut hyvin… erikoinen ilta. Se ei ollut niin romanttinen, kuin mitä Hanzo oli toivonut, mutta silti se oli juuri sitä jotain, mitä Hanzo oli oikeastaan tältä illalta toivonut.

  
”Nukuhan hyvin… tuletko huomenna myös vahtimaan?” Jesse kysyi. Hanzo olisi halunnut suostua, mutta valitettavasti hän oli luvannut Genjille hyvittävänsä illan opiskelulle kahdestaan.

  
”Lupasin viettää huomisillan Genjin kanssa. Mutta jos haluat tulla töiden jälkeen käymään, niin lupaan valvoa”, Hanzo vastasi. Tämä toi hymyn Jessen huulille, mutta silti Hanzo huomasi, että miestä vaivasi jokin. He molemmat menettivät sanansa, kumpikaan ei enää tiennyt mitä sanoa, ”toivon, että tulet”, Hanzo sanoi yhtäkkiä ja nosti hieman katsettaan. Tämä sai Jessen hymyilemään entistä enemmän ja hän nyökkäsi lopulta.

  
”Tulen käymään… ainakin yritän”, hän sanoi. Ja niin Jesse McCree lähti ajamaan takaisin kotiin. Hanzo etsi avaimiaan laukustaan, kunnes löysi ne ja asteli pimeään rappukäytävään. Lopulta hän pääsi takaisin lämpimään petiinsä ja kaivoi kännykän taskustaan. Hän avasi heti Jessen numeron yhteystiedoista ja muokkasi nimeä. Pieni hymy nousi Hanzon huulille, kun hän näki, mitä siinä muokkauksen jälkeen luki.

_Luuseri_ ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yleensä meditoidessaan Hanzo keskittyi itseensä, omiin tekoihinsa, ajatuksiin ja tunteisiin. Mutta nyt ajatukset pyörivät Jessessä. Miksi ihmeessä? Miksi Jesse oli koko ajan hänen mielensä päällä? Ehkä… kyse oli siitä, että Hanzo todella koki ihastumisen tunnetta. Hän tunsi kovaa halua vain suudella ja rutistaa Jesseä. Ja hänen meditoitinsa lähtikin ihan uusiin sfääreihin, kun hän ajatteli enemmän ja enemmän Jesseä. Hänen lämpimää hymyään, hellää katsettaan, rauhallista hengitystä ja karheaa kättä, joka kosketti varovasti Hanzon kylmää ihoa. Kaikki Jessessä vain… tuntui jotenkin niin täydelliseltä. Hanzo kuitenkin päästi huuliltaan raskaan huokaisun, kun tajusi, että Jesse ei todellakaan ollut täydellinen. Hänellä oli alkoholiongelma – tai ainakin pieni sellainen. Hän ei voinut olla viikkoa juomatta. Mutta Hanzo oli tottunut ongelmiin. Hän oli itse potenut mielenterveysongelmien kanssa jo pitkään, joten… hän tiesi, mitä Jesse kävi läpi. Tuskin alkoholiongelma mitenkään niin yksinkertaista oli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No heiiii! Jos mietitte, missä oon ollu, niin tosissaan meikäläinen pääs opiskelemaan, joten tässä on nyt ollut kaikenlaista säätöä. Mut nyt pahin säätö on ohi, jotenn... Tässä ois sitten uutta lukua. Yritän nyt vähän ahkerammin kirjoitella XD Anteeksi tosiaan pitkä odotusaika

Seuraavana aamuna Genji yritti udella kaiken Hanzolta; kertoiko Jesse mitään menneestään? Halasivatko he? Kenties he ehkä jopa suutelivat? Mutta Hanzo vain ilmoitti aamiaispöydässä tietävänsä nyt Jessestä paljon enemmän.

  
”Kyllä kaikki tietävät, ettei Jesse tule parhaista oloista”, Angela huomautti istuessaan tiskipöydällä ja juoden kahviaan, ”mutta ei hän koskaan ole kertonut elämäntarinaansa muille… Olet siis jotenkin erityinen henkilö hänelle”. Hanzo ei kiinnittänyt tähän kauheasti huomiota, koska hän tiesi tämän jo. Hän tiesi olevansa erityinen ihminen Jesselle, ehkä jopa erityisempi, kuin kukaan hänen ystävistään. Sitä paitsi Hanzo tiesi asioita. Hanzo tiesi, miksi professori Morrison oli alunalkaen pyytänyt Jesseä vahtimaan. Hän ei ollut tyhmä… Hanzo oli nimittäin kuullut kirjaston nurkilla, miten Morrison oli jutellut Jessen isän kanssa puhelimessa. He halusivat pitää Jessen kaukana alkoholista. Ja se oli vain hyvä asia. Kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä Hanzo koki ensimmäisenä aamunaan Budapestissa, hänestä oli vain hyvä, ettei Jesse hetkeen koskenut alkoholiin. Hanzo söi aamiaisen nopeasti ja lähti huoneeseensa hetkeksi meditoimaan. Hänen liskonsa sihisivät terraariossaan, katsellen, miten Hanzo kävi lattialle polvilleen ja meditoi. Hän oli alkanut tottua meditoimiseen aamuisin, ihan isän opeista lähtien, joten hän halusi jatkaa perinnettä jopa isän kuoleman jälkeen. Yleensä meditoidessaan Hanzo keskittyi itseensä, omiin tekoihinsa, ajatuksiin ja tunteisiin. Mutta nyt ajatukset pyörivät Jessessä. Miksi ihmeessä? Miksi Jesse oli koko ajan hänen mielensä päällä? Ehkä… kyse oli siitä, että Hanzo todella koki ihastumisen tunnetta. Hän tunsi kovaa halua vain suudella ja rutistaa Jesseä. Ja hänen meditoitinsa lähtikin ihan uusiin sfääreihin, kun hän ajatteli enemmän ja enemmän Jesseä. Hänen lämpimää hymyään, hellää katsettaan, rauhallista hengitystä ja karheaa kättä, joka kosketti varovasti Hanzon kylmää ihoa. Kaikki Jessessä vain… tuntui jotenkin niin täydelliseltä. Hanzo kuitenkin päästi huuliltaan raskaan huokaisun, kun tajusi, että Jesse ei todellakaan ollut täydellinen. Hänellä oli alkoholiongelma – tai ainakin pieni sellainen. Hän ei voinut olla viikkoa juomatta. Mutta Hanzo oli tottunut ongelmiin. Hän oli itse potenut mielenterveysongelmien kanssa jo pitkään, joten… hän tiesi, mitä Jesse kävi läpi. Tuskin alkoholiongelma mitenkään niin yksinkertaista oli. Hanzo ei edes huommanut kellon tikittävän ja kun hän seuraavan kerran heräsi meditointisessioltaan, hän huomasi olevan jo ilta. Oliko hän muka meditoinut koko päivän?! No, se oli osittain ehkä myös nukkumista. Hanzo oli valvonut eilen aika pitkään Jessen kanssa ja herännyt tänään aikaisin, joten univelkaa oli. Hanzo nousi ylös ja käveli keittiöön, missä Genji istui läppärin kanssa keittiönpöydän ääressä.

  
”Heii! Viimein heräsit, en kehdannut herättää”, hän sanoi, ”joten… aloitetaanko tämä meidän lukupiirimme?”

  
”Toki, mutta haluan ensin juoda kupin teetä. Mieleni on niin sekaisin”, Hanzo vastasi. Silloin puhelin hänen housujensa taskussa värisi. Hanzo nappasi kännykän nopeasti, rukoillen suorastaan, että viesti olisi Jesseltä. Ja se tosiaan oli!

_Olet tosi kaunis_

Hanzon piti hieraista silmiään ja räpytellä niitä pari kertaa, ennen kuin hän tajusi, mistä oli kyse. Jesse McCree, Jesse helvetin McCree oli lähettänyt hänelle viestin, missä hän oli sanonut Hanzon olevan… _kaunis_. Ilman minkäänlaista kontekstia tai selitystä. Jesse oli vain todennut Hanzolle, että tämä oli kaunis. Hanzo vain tuijotti hiljaa puhelinta, miettien, oliko kyseessä kenties väärä henkilö tai jotain muuta vastaavaa. Genji huomasi tämän oudon tuijotuksen ja kysyi:

  
”Ömm… kaikki hyvin?” tähän Hanzo ei vastannut mitään. Hänen piti hieman selata viestejä ylemmäs ja tarkistaa, että kyseessä todella oli Jessen laittama viesti, eikä minkään muun numeron. Kyllä, Jesse se oli. Hanzo puristi hieman puhelinta, kunnes kuuli taas kilahduksen ja vilkaisi alas. Uusi viesti.

_Meidän pitää josus lähteä ulos syömään_

Hanzo naurahti pienesti Jessen kirjoitusvirheelle, mutta ennen kuin hän kerkesi edes vastata tähän uuteen treffikutsuun, tuli kolmas viesti. Tämä sai Hanzon hymyn hyytymään nopeasti.

_Mennään jodkud yhrddä puidyoon juomddm_

Hanzo osasi heti aavistaa, mitä ruudun toisella puolella oli. Hän tunsi pettymyksen kalvavan rintaa. Jessen piti olla Hanan luona vahtimassa tätä! Ja hän varmaan olikin, ei hän sieltä ollut lähtenyt, mutta hän oli… Hanzo puristi kännykkää melkein raivoissaan. Hän vilkaisi Genjiä ja vastasi:

  
”En saata keretä tänään”. Ennen kuin Genji kerkesi kommentoida asiaa, oli Hanzo kadonnut ja kävellyt nopeasti omaan huoneeseensa. Hän soitti, melkein jopa vihaisena Jesselle ja käveli hermostuneena ikkunan luokse.

  
”Mmh?” kuului puhelimesta.

  
”Jesse, missä sinä olet?” Hanzo kysyi heti.

  
”Ähm… o-olen… niin… tuota… tä-täällä Morrisonien luona...” Jesse kuulosti juuri siltä, mitä Hanzo osasikin olettaa. Hän oli humalassa, erittäin pahassa humalassa ainakin äänestä päätellen. Hanzo puristi käsiään nyrkkiin.

  
”Sinä olet juonut!” hän sanoi.

  
”Iiiiihan vähän otin… e-ei kai se nyt… hik… haittaa” Jesse nauroi toisessa päässä. Hanzoa ärsytti, että miehen ääni kuulosti edelleen enkeliltä, vaikka se olikin alkoholin turruttama. Häntä ärsytti, että jopa rasittavana juoppona Jesse McCree oli tämän pallonpuoliskon kuumin mies.

  
”Missä Hana on?” Hanzo päätti aluksi ottaa selvää, missä vaiheessa Jesse oli alkanut juomaan ja oliko Hana kärsinyt siitä. Ja ennen kaikkea, oliko Hana _nähnyt_ , kun Jesse alkoi juomaan.

  
”Eeeeen… tai siis… kyllähän minä tiedän, missä hän on! Nukkumassa! Heti kun Hana kävi nukkumaan, niin ajattelin tässä vetää sen kunniaksi pienet terävät”, Jesse virnisti. Hanzo pystyi nimenomaan kuulemaan tuon omahyväisen, kamalan virnistyksen Jessen äänestä. Hanzo vilkaisi nopeasti kelloon. Vähän vaille kymmenen… Jos hän muisti oikein, professori Morrison palaisi taas illalla noin klo 23. Hanzolla olisi siis vielä mahdollisuus pelastaa Jesse mahdollisilta potkuilta ja isänsä saarnalta.

  
”Minä tulen sinne. Pysy siellä äläkä juo enää”, Hanzo sanoi ja lopetti puhelun, ennen kuin Jesse kerkesi edes vastata. Hän ei sanonut Genjille mitään vaan nappasi eteisestä takin ja juoksi ulos. Hanzo ei vielä osannut kunnolla liikkua julkisilla, joten hänen oli juostava. Mutta onneksi Hanzo oli vikkelä jaloistaan ja parin kilometrin matka taittui ennätyksellisessä vauhdissa. Hanzo pelkäsi tosin koko ajan, että professori Morrison päättäisikin palata nopeammin, kuin eilen. Hanzon käsityksen mukaan professori oli tänään käymässä sukulaistensa luona ja tuskin sukulaiset kauaa jaksoivat istua iltaa. Hanzon onneksi kuitenkin Morrisonin auto oli edelleen kateissa, kun hän saapui pihalle. Hän koputti monta kertaa oveen ja pian sen avasi tosiaan humalassa oleva Jesse McCree. Hanzo työnsi itsensä ja Jessen nopeasti sisälle, tämä kosketus saaden Jessessä aikaan jonkinlaisen reaktion. Hän katsoi pitkään Hanzoa, kunnes virne nousi miehen kasvoille ja hän nappasi hellästi kiinni miehen lantiosta, vetäen häntä lähemmäs.

  
”Mmh… tulitko ihan minua katselemaan?” Jesse virnisti, mutta Hanzo työnsi miehen vihaisena pois.

  
”Kuinka sinä saatoit, Jesse?” hän kysyi ja käveli miehen ohi yläkertaan. Hanzo muisti edelleen, missä Hanan huone oli, joten hän nopeasti vilkaisi, että Hana tosiaan nukkui. Jep, Hana nukkui sikeästi omalla sängyllään. Jos Jessen humalainen tarina piti paikkansa, Hana ei ollut nähnyt lapsenvahtiaan tuossa surkeassa tilassa. Kun Hanzo käveli takaisin alakertaan, hän huomasi Jessen nojaamassa seinään, virnistellen taas ja yrittäen selkeästi katseellaan flirttailla Hanzolle. Kaikissa muissa tilanteissa Hanzo olisi lähtenyt mukaan flirttiin ja ehkä jopa painanut kehoaan tuota uskomattoman hyvin treenattua kroppaa vasten, mutta nyt hän oli vain hiljaa, tuijottaen vihaisena ja pettyneenä Jesseä.

  
”No mitä muru?” Jesse virnisti, mutta kuten Hanzo oli jo tehnyt aikaisemmin selväksi, hän ei ollut yhtään vitsailutuulella.

  
”Professori Morrison palaa kohta. Sinä menet ulos prätkäsi luokse ja minä juttelen hänen kanssaan. Sitten me talutamme yhdessä sinut ja prätkän kotiin”, Hanzo sanoi. Mutta vasta silloin hän muisti, miten kaukana Jesse asui. Hän asui toki lähellä yliopistoa, mutta aivan vastakkaisessa suunnassa, kuin minne Hanzo menisi. Ja Gabriel Reyes oli varmasti kotona, kun Jesse saapuisi ja näkisi, miten kamalassa kunnossa Jesse tulisi töistä. Jesse oli sivuuttanut Hanzon ohjeet ja käveli taas olohuoneeseen, selkeästi kohti Morrisonin lasikaappia, jonka lasin takana näkyi kalliita viskejä. Hanzo hätkähti ja juoksi humalaisen miehen perään, pysäyttäen tämän aikeet, ”okei, me teemme niin, että sinä tulet luokseni yöksi, okei?”

  
”Uuuu vai että ihan yöksi” Jesse virnisti. Hän alkoi taas huojua, mutta Jessen silmistä näki, että laskuhumala oli tulossa, joten ehkä Jesse hieman virkistyisi ja alkaisi ajatella selvemmin.

  
”Mistä sait juotavaa?” Hanzo kysyi. Jesse ei aluksi vastannut mitään, kunnes hän vilkaisi laukkuaan huoneen nurkassa. Hanzo passitti Jessen istumaan sohvalle ja otti laukun. Heti, kun Hanzo nosti laukun ylös, hän kuuli sieltä kilinää. _Ei helvetti…_ Hanzo kääntyi taas katsomaan vihaisena Jesseä, ”professori Morrison ja isäsi ovat valmiita panostamaan raittiiseen elämääsi ja opiskeluun ja näin sinä kiität heitä?! Juomalla?!” ennen kuin Hanzo kerkesi sanoa saarnaansa loppuun, hän huomasi auton ajavan pihaan. _Morrison_! Hanzo katsoi Jesseä ja veti tämän taas nopeasti kanssaan terassille, ojentaen hänelle kilisevän laukun. Jesse tuntui suostuvan kaikkeen, mitä Hanzo teki, mutta ehkä kaikista kummallisin asia, jota hän teki, oli… _koskettelu_. Jesse kosketteli Hanzoa, ties vaikka mistä. Hän hyväili tämän lantiota, rintaa, leukaa… Kuin tuijottaen lumoutuneena elämänsä rakkautta. Hanzo olisi normaalisti punastunut tästä ja vain kääntänyt katsettaan pois, mutta nyt hänellä oli kiire saada tämä juopunut ihailija ulos ilman, että hänen tarvitsisi törmätä Morrisoniin. Hanzo työnsi Jessen pensasaidan yli heti, kun Jack oli astunut sisälle taloon. Jesse jäi maahan makaamaan selitellen omiaan ja Hanzo juoksi nopeasti terassin ovelta takaisin sisälle. Ja heti olohuoneessa hän törmäsikin Jackiin. Voi, miten Hanzo toivoi, ettei Jesse olisi jättänyt mitään jälkiä humalaisesta illastaan.

  
”Hanzo!” Jack sanoi yllättyneenä, ”sinäkin olit täällä!”

  
”Jo-joo… vain loppuillan kylläkin, mutta… lu-lupasin saattaa Jessen kotiin”, Hanzo valehteli taitavasti, ”hän meni jo ulos käynnistelemään mopoa. Pyysi sanomaan, että Hanan kanssa meni hyvin” Morrison vain hymyili ja nyökkäsi, sanoen jotain. Hanzo kuunteli, samalla toivoen, että Morrisonin jutut loppuisivat nopeasti, jotta Hanzo voisi lähteä saattamaan humalaista ihastustaan kotia. Silloin hän kuuli ulkoa moottorin äänen. Voi ei…

  
”Sinun lienee parempi mennä, Jesse näemmä jo käynnistelee moottoria”, Jack naurahti. No totta vieköön valitettavasti käynnisteli! Hanzo vain nyökytteli, kiitti illasta ja pakeni etuoven kautta ulos. Hän näki, miten Jesse oli käynyt moottoripyöränsä selkään, yrittäen päästä sillä vauhtiin. Onneksi Hanzo kerkesi juuri ja juuri sammuttamaan pyörän ja vetämään avaimet virtajohdosta.

  
”Hei!” Jesse aloitti, mutta Hanzon tiukka katse sai hänet hiljentymään.

  
”Kävellään...”

* * *

Kello lähestyi kahtatoista, kun Hanzo ja Jesse kävelivät kaupungilla. Hanzo talutti Jessen pyörää ja Jesse… käveli hoiperrellen katuja pitkin. Hanzo tiesi, että tässä tilassa Jesselle oli aivan turha puhua järkeä. Mutta hän sentään voisi yrittää.

  
”Jos minä en olisi tullut, olisit jäänyt kiinni”, Hanzo huomautti, ”isäsi olisi suuttunut siitä”. Jesse ei sanonut mitään, vaan hoiperteli Hanzon edellä, vilkaisten vain pienesti taakseen. Tämä pisti Hanzon veren hieman sykkimään. Jesseä ei siis selkeästi kiinnostanut yhtään, mitä hänelle kävisi. Vaikka Hanzo yritti muistuttaa itseään, että Jesse oli nyt humalassa, eikä häntä kiinnostanut huolet, niin Hanzo yritti silti, ”alkoholiongelmasi takia sinut potkitaan vielä pois yliopistolta. Sitäkö sinä haluat?” ei taaskaan minkäänlaista reaktiota. Hanzo puri hammasta vihaisena ja puristi myös pyörän ohjaustankoa, ”isäsi on kerrankin panostanut normaaliin elämään kaiken sen paskan jälkeen ja sinä edelleen juot!”

  
”Niin juon ja arvaa miksi!” Jesse huudahti yhtäkkiä raivoissaan, kääntyen ympäri, ”koska minusta ei koskaan tule mitään, okei? Minä tulen aina olemaan teikäläisten silmissä vain luuseri. Kyllä, kuulit oikein. Minä _tiedän_. Minä tiedän, että veljesi ja hänen tyttöystävänsä kutsuvat minua luuseriksi. Minä tiedän, että puolet koko yliopistosta kutsuu minua luuseriksi! Kaikkien mielestä – jopa isäni – olen saamaton luuseri, joka lopulta tulee menettämään kaiken. En tule saamaan töitä, en kotia, en opiskelupaikkaa, en perhettä, en lapsia, en mitään! Tai korkeintaan saan jonkun vahinkolapsen, jonka elatusmaksuja tulen maksamaan vielä eläkepäivinäni! Ai niin, eihän minulla ole niitä, koska olen saamaton paska ja tuskin tulen selviämään edes yli kolmenkympin! Kuolen lopulta alkoholimyrkytykseen, tukehdun omaan oksennukseen tai menehdyn kännipuukotuksessa. Aivan helvetin sama”. Niin he molemmat hiljenivät. Alkoholi oli alkanut hiljentää otettaan Jessen päästä ja hän seisoi pian ihan normaalisti, ihan rauhallisena ja tuijotti vain Hanzoa. Hän näytti väsyneeltä, loppuun kuluneelta, ei niinkään humalaiselta. Ja Hanzo katsoi häntä, ei vihaisena tai raivoissaan, vaan… surullisena. Hanzon arvaukset olivat osuneet oikeaan; Jesse oli kaukana ehjänä olemisesta. Hän ei ollut lähestulkoon ollenkaan ehjä, ”sinun olisi pitänyt jättää minut sinne… jättää minut sinne kerrostalosi sisäpihalle kuolemaan… niin olisi ollut parempi kaikille...” Hanzo huomasi Jessen silmissä kyyneliä, pieniä helmipisaroita, jotka yksitellen tipahtivat Jessen poskille. Jesse käveli lähemmäs ja otti pyöränsä Hanzolta, lisäten vielä: ”pystyn kävelemään yksin kotiin. Voit poistaa numeroni...” ja niin hän lähti pyöränsä kanssa kävelemään kohti Budapestin yötä. Hanzo tuijotti vain hiljaa hänen peräänsä. Miten kukaan ei ollut auttanut Jesseä? Miten kukaan ei ollut onnistunut siinä? No, nyt hän tiesi noihin asioihin vastauksen. Jesse ei _halunnut_ apua. Hän työnsi ihmisiä pois tieltään, häntä ei kiinnostanut toisten apu. Hän piti itseään riesana ja mieluummin joi itsensä pois päiviltä, kuin häiritsi muiden helvetin täydellistä elämää. Hanzo olisi kävellyt pois, hän olisi vaihtanut katua ja kävellyt omaa tietään pitkin kotiin, mennyt nukkumaan ja aloittanut normaalin elämän taas seuraavana päivänä. Poistanut Jessen numeron ja unohtanut tämän miehen kokonaan. Kertonut Genjille ja Angelalle, etteivät he olleet enää väleissä. Kuka tahansa olisi tehnyt niin; Genji, Angela, ehkä jopa Jack tai Jessen oma isä Gabriel. Mutta… ei, Hanzo ei saanut luovuttaa Jessen suhteen. Hän ei antaisi itselleen lupaa luovuttaa, kun puhuttiin Jesse McCreestä. Hän oli ehkä hullu, hän oli ehkä sairaalloisen hullu, mutta… hän halusi yrittää. Hän halusi vielä kerran yrittää Jessen kanssa. Vielä edes tämän kerran! Hanzo otti itsevarmoja askelia ja käveli Jessen luokse, napaten tämän käsivarresta kiinni. Jesse vaikutti olevan aivan yhtä yllättynyt Hanzon valinnasta, kuin Hanzo itse.

  
”Jos isäsi näkee sinut noin tai haistaa edes hieman alkoholia, hän pitää sinulle vuosisadan saarnan”, Hanzo sanoi, ”tule minun luokseni. Genji ja Angela eivät pahastu ja voit nukkua ihan hyvin minun vieressäni” Hanzo oli hyvin pitkään hiljaa, kunnes nosti katseensa Jessen silmiin, katsellen hänen tummanruskeita upeita ja niin hellän katseen omaavia silmiä, ”anna minun auttaa, Jesse”. Tähän Jesse ei enää vastannut mitään, hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, kuinka vastata. Eikä Hanzo tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa, jos Jesse olisi edelleen kieltäytynyt. Mutta he molemmat päättivät pysyä vaiti, ihan vaiti. Ja niin he jatkoivat matkaa kohti Hanzon asuntoa.

* * *

Illasta Hanzo ei muistanut oikeastaan mitään. Tai toki hän muisti sen, että hän oli ottanut Jessen luokseen yöksi. Mutta hän oli unohtanut, mitä oli tapahtunut, kun he olivat astuneet Hanzon asuntoon. Kun Hanzo alkoi availla silmiään noin kello 11 sunnuntaiaamuna, hän haistoi vieraan tuoksun vieressään. Hän vilkaisi viereensä ja näki tosissaan juuri sitä, mitä oli epäillytkin; Jesse McCree nukkumassa hänen vieressään, jopa suloisen rauhallisesti. Hän näytti niin kauniilta siinä nukkuessaan. Miten rauhallisesti hän hengitti sisään ja ulos, miten hänen kasvoillaan näkyi, kuinka ihanaa ja mukavaa unta Jesse näki. Hanzo pelkäsi, että myös Jesse oli unohtanut. Että Jesse säikähtäisi, kun Hanzo olikin hänen vieressään eikä hän ollut kotona. Jesse saattaisi lähteä, ennen kuin Hanzo kerkeäisi edes tarjota hänelle aamupalaa. Miksi Hanzo oli unohtanut eilisen? Tai ainakin osan siitä. Hänellä ei ollut krapulaa, mikä todennäköisesti oli nyt Jessellä. Kun Hanzo hieman veresti muistiaan, hän muisti tosiaan, kuinka hän ja Jesse olivat kävelleet Hanzon makuuhuoneeseen. Jesse oli käynyt sängylle ja nukahtanut melkein heti. Se selitti, miksi Jessellä oli edelleen päällään tuttu t-paita ja farkut. Hanzo huomasi, ettei itsekään ollut vaihtanut kummempia yövaatteita. Hänelläkin oli toppi ja legginsit. Farkut hän oli sentään heittänyt yön ajaksi pois. Jessen hattua tosin ei näkynyt missään, joten Hanzo nousi nopeasti istumaan, etsimään sitä. Samalla, kun Hanzo kävi huonetta läpi, hän tajusi, miksi oli unohtanut asioita; hän oli toivonut enemmän. _Olet kamala ihminen, Hanzo Shimada_ hän sanoi hiljaa itselleen, kun mietti, miten olisi voinut käyttää hyväksi Jessen humalatilaa. Ja ei, Hanzo ei nyt puhunut mistään rahan varastamisesta tai Jessen nöyryyttämisestä. Häntä harmitti, ettei hän ollut tehnyt Jessen kanssa _mitään_. Hän olisi voinut varastaa humalaiselta mieheltä märän suudelman, muttei tehnyt sitä jostain syystä. Hanzolle ilta oli ollut pettymys, surullinen pettymys ja siksi hän halusi unohtaa sen. Ja hän tiesi, että Jesse tulisi heräämään krapulassa. Niinpä, hatun etsinnän jälkeen, Hanzo suuntasi ulos huoneestaan ja säpsähti, kun törmäsi Genjiin, joka piteli kädessään Jessen hattua. Virne oli noussut nuorukaisen huulille.

  
”Mikäs tämä on, Hanzo? Tuttu hattu?” Genji vilkaisi Hanzon ylitse makuuhuoneeseen ja hänen suunsa loksahti auki, ”hyvänen aika, toitko McCreen tänne?!”

  
”Se on pitkä tarina!” Hanzo tiuskaisi ja veti makuuhuoneen oven kiinni perässään, ”eikä se kauheasti kuulu sinulle”. Genji oli kuitenkin jo koputtamassa Angelan oveen innoissaan, melkein huutaen oven läpi:

  
”Hanzo toi miehen kotiiiin! Nimittäin Jesse McCreen!”

  
”MITÄ?!” kuului Angelan huoneesta ja pian tyttö avasi huoneen oven, katsoen, myöskin virne huulillaan, Hanzoa, ”no huhhuh, Hanzo. Olisit vähän nostanut rimaa”. Hanzo katsoi loukkaantuneena Angelaa. Hänen teki mieli sanoa, että Jesse McCree oli parasta, mitä hänen kaltaisensa mies voisi koskaan saada ja enemmänkin. Häntä inhotti tapa, millä Genji ja Angela puhuivat Jessestä. He olivat sentään ystäviä! Ja… voi, miten Hanzo toivoi, että he olisivat jotain enemmänkin. Angela ja Genji alkoivat pommittaa Hanzoa kysymyksillä, mutta tämä meni vain keittiöön, ottaen ison lasin kaapista ja kaataen siihen limsaa jääkaapista. Hän aikoi pitää huolta Jessestä heti, kun tämä heräisi. Hän haki ämpärin kylpyhuoneesta ja silloin Genji kysyi:

  
”Hetki… onko hänellä krapula? Ryyppäsitkö eilen hänen kanssaan?”

  
”En! Mutta kyllä, hänellä on krapula. Voisitteko siis jättää meidät nyt edes hetkeksi kahden?” Hanzo kysyi. Silloin puna nousi hänen poskilleen ja Angela ja Genji suorastaan räjähtivät spekuloimaan, mitä tämä _kahden kesken tapahtuma toiminta_ sisälsi. Hanzo ei jaksanut enää kuunnella, vaan nappasi Genjiltä Jessen hatun, laittaen sen väliaikaisesti päähän, koska hänellä ei ollut vapaita käsiä. Hanzo tuli makuuhuoneeseen, laski lasin pöydälle ja veti oven vihaisena kiinni, katsoen samalla murhaavasti Angelaa ja Genjiä, jotka pyörivät ovenraossa. Hanzo huokaisi ja laski ämpärin sängyn vierelle. Hänen kauhukseen Jesse availi silmiään. Hän oli varmaan herännyt meluun huoneen ulkopuolelta.

  
”Mmh...” Jesse mumisi ja katsoin sitten Hanzoa. Hän hieman räpytteli silmiään ja naurahti sitten, yllättävän pirteänä, ”hattuni sopii sinulle hyvin, muru”. Hanzo säpsähti ja nappasi äkkiä hatun pois päästään, laskien sen sängylle.

  
”Tu-tuota… muistatko eilisestä mitään?” hän kysyi. Jesse hieroi hetken sekaisin olevia hiuksiaan ja katseli ympärilleen.

  
”No tuota… pikkuisen”, Jesse myönsi. Silloin hänen hymynsä hyytyi ja hän siirsi katseensa jopa häpeissään sänkyyn. _Jesse häpesi eilistä_ , ”mitä… tai siis… miten kusessa olen?”

  
”Et ole kusessa”, Hanzo sanoi, ”hoidin kaiken. Morrison ei nähnyt sinua humalassa ja oman tarinasi mukaan Hanakaan ei. Joten… vain me kaksi tiedämme eilisestä”. Jesse nosti ihmeissään katseensa ja tuijotti vain miestä. Hän avasi pienesti suutaan, mutta ennen kuin hän kerkesi kysyä, Hanzo selvensi; ”laitoit minulle tekstiviestiä ja tajusin, että olet humalassa. Juoksin Morrisonin luokse ja hoidin sinut ulos, ennen kuin Morrison tuli. Toin sinut tänne, jottei isäsi näkisi sinua humalassa”. Jessen ilme muuttui entistä surkeammaksi. Hän laski taas katseensa sänkyyn ja huokaisi, sanoen:

  
”Sinä… sinä olet tehnyt niin paljon minun vuokseni, Hanzo...” Eilen Hanzo olisi huutanut; _no niin olen, senkin paskiainen, mitä jos alkaisit ottaa asioista vastuuta_? Mutta nyt Hanzo katsoi vain surullisena Jesseä. Hän istui lopulta sängyn reunalle ja katseli häntä.

  
”Meidän on saatava tämä homma toimimaan, Jesse. Isäsi luottaa sinuun, professori Morrison luottaa sinuun”, Hanzo sanoi. Hän veti hetken henkeä ja kosketti sitten Jessen olkapäätä, ” _minä_ luotan sinuun. Mutta en voi aina olla pelastamassa sinua tällaisista täpäristä tilanteista. Minä en voi aina olla siellä”

  
”Tiedän, Hanzo, minä tiedän. Minä vain...” Jesse huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään. Ihan kuin hän haluaisi sanoa jotain, kuin hän haluaisi tunnustaa jotain todella, todella tärkeää. Mutta hän pysyi vaiti, etsien epätoivoisena sanoja.

  
”Miksi aloit juoda eilen, Jesse? Etkö kestä elämää selvin päin?” Hanzo kysyi.

  
”Ei, kyse ei ole siitä, Hanzo!” Jesse sanoi heti, puristaen hieman peittoaan nyrkkiin. Hän yritti taas etsiä sanoja, mutta ne tukkeutuivat nieluun, eivätkä tulleet ulos. Hanzo tajusi, että tällainen terapiaistunto oli turhaa nyt, kun Jesse oli ainakin jonkinlaisessa darrassa ja tuskin tajusi vielä ajatella asioita selkeästi.

  
”Jesse...” Hanzo aloitti ja katsoi miestä syvälle silmiin. Hanzo tunsi taas sisällään jonkinlaista… lämpöä ja värinää. Samanlaista, kuin silloin eilisiltana… Kun Jesse oli tullut niin lähelle ja ollut niin rehellinen ja avautuva Hanzolle. Hanzo tunsi sen kipinän, sen halun ja tunteen, jonkinlaisen… Hanzo ei osannut pukea sitä sanoiksi. Joku voisi kutsua sitä rakkaudeksi, mutta Hanzo tunsi, ettei se ollut vain sitä. Siinä oli jotain muutakin. Kuin välittämistä, halua, tunnetta… Sanoja, sanoja, tunteita, tunteita… Hanzon ajatukset lähtivät taas laukalle. Se tapahtui aina Jessen seurassa. Kun Jesse hieman kallisti päätään, Hanzo tajusi, että hänen kuului puhua, ”si-sinun… sinun on parempi nyt juoda ja käydä suihkussa. Teen sinulle sillä aikaa aamupalaa”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo jollain tavalla ymmärsi Jessen ajatuksia, ajatuksia… no… kaikesta pahasta. Kaikesta, mikä masensi. Nyt, kun Hanzo katseli Jesseä, joka söi Angelan tekemää aamupalaa ja rupatteli Angelan ja Genjin kanssa, hän… tajusi vasta itsekin, että Jesse ehkä koki samanlaista yksinäisyyttä, kuin hän. Kyllä, Jessellä oli kavereita, mutta ei hänelläkään ollu sellaista oikeaa sielunystävää. Hanzo tunsi todella kipeän piston sydämessään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heii, tätä chapteria ei ole vielä korjausluettu, mut teen sen heti ens viikolla. Lähden nimittäin viikonlopuksi vähän matkoille ja lupasin kaverille uuden luvun XDD
> 
> Tää osa myös käsittelee aika deeppejä asioita ja jotkut lukijat saattaa kokee, että nää ajatukset ei välttämättä oo kaikista mieluisimpia. Joten lue omalla vastuulla ja jos asiat alkaa ahdistaa, niin Jessen ja Hanzon keskustelun voi hyvin hypätä yli. Siinä ei tapahdu mitään juonta mullistavaa. Pidetään itsestämme huolta<3

Hanzo jollain tavalla ymmärsi Jessen ajatuksia, ajatuksia… no… kaikesta pahasta. Kaikesta, mikä masensi. Nyt, kun Hanzo katseli Jesseä, joka söi Angelan tekemää aamupalaa ja rupatteli Angelan ja Genjin kanssa, hän… tajusi vasta itsekin, että Jesse ehkä koki samanlaista yksinäisyyttä, kuin hän. Kyllä, Jessellä oli kavereita, mutta ei hänelläkään ollu sellaista oikeaa sielunystävää. Hanzo tunsi todella kipeän piston sydämessään. Ainoa sydänystävä ja henkilö, jolle Hanzo pystyi kertomaan kaiken, oli Genji. Painosanalla _oli_. Aluksi Hanzo ja Genji olivat erottamattomat, mutta sitten… Genji lähte tänne. Ja Hanzo oli jotenkin kuvitellut, että kolmen vuoden jälkeen muutto Genjin luokse toisi heidät taas läheisiksi. Ei tuonut. Genjillä oli uusi elämä. Ja hän oli alkanut rakentaa sitä elämää sillä välin, kun Hanzo oli ollut poissa, toisella puolella maapalloa. Tässäkin seurassa – Angelan, Genjin ja Jessen kanssa – Hanzo tunsi olonsa niin yksinäiseksi. Kaikki paha olo, ikävä, hellyydenkaipuu… Se kaikki patoutui hänen sisälleen ja repi häntä pala palalta. Hanzo oli huomannut tämän varsinkin asuessaan Tokiossa. Hän saattoi herätä aamupalla pahaan oloon ja meni vessaan oksentamaan. Hänen silmänsä olivat turvonneet punaisiksi viimeöisestä itkemisestä ja hänen kehonsa tärisi hulluna. Kuin hän olisi sairas. Hanzo ei tehnyt itselleen aamupalaa vaan yritti löytää sielunrauhaa meditoimalla. Se päättyi lopulta siihen, että Hanzo makasi sängyllä, kykenemätön tekemään yhtään mitään. Genji ei tajunnut, ei hän tajunnut miten pahaan tilaan yksinäisyys voi ihmisen ajaa. Kyllä Hanzolla oli tuttuja Tokiossa, hänellä oli kuitenkin vielä jokin osa perhettään jäljellä myös Hanamurassa, mutta hänet oli revitty niin eripuolille maailmaa, että ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan Hanzo tunsi olonsa täysin yksinäiseksi. Ja nyt hän koki sen tunteen taas. Hanzo kosketti rintaansa tärisevällä kädellä, suu kuivuen kaikesta siitä pahasta olosta. Hän tunnisti tämän. Se oli masennuskohtaus eikä hän odottanut saavansa sitä keskellä ruokapöytää. Hanzo vilkaisi taas Jesseä ja tunsi… tyhjää. Hän ei kokenut eilistä hyvää tunnetta tai ihastumisen tunnetta, osittaisen raivon takia. Hanzo oli huomannut tämän aiemmin. Kun hän oli ollut noin lukioikäinen, Hanzolla oli tapana maata sängyssään valveilla tuntikausia, sormittaen ja runkaten itseään, miettien mitä lihaksikkaimpia miehiä, joita maailmassa löytyi. Mutta kun yksinäisyys ja sitä kautta masennus tuli, Hanzo ei kokenut nautintoa enää mistään. Vaikka hänen luokseen olisi tullut maailman seksikkäin mies, Hanzo olisi varmaan vain kietoutunut peittoonsa ja tuijottanut seinää, samalla käyden kamalaa taistelua päänsä sisällä. Hanzo oli hoitanut itseään toistelemalla, ettei kukaan jää ikuisesti yksin, mutta… mistä hän voisi olla varma? Hanzo oli Googlettanut tarinoita miehistä ja varsinkin homomiehistä, jotka vielä nelikymppisenäkin olivat neitsyeitä eivätkä olleet koskaan seurustelleet. Hanzo näki kohtalonsa siinä. Hän näki itsensä 20 vuoden päästä noiden lehtien palstoilla, kertomassa omasta, yksinäisestä elämästään. Ja vaikka hän kuinka jakaisi näitä ajatuksia Genjille, _ei hän tajuaisi_. Ihminen, jolla oli kaikki sosiaalinen mahti ja ulkonäkö tehdä mitä vain… Hän sanoi ymmärtävänsä, mutta ei hän pystynyt. Ei hän kyennyt sellaiseen. Ja juuri sillä sekunnilla, kun Hanzo istui aamiaispöydässä, hän nosti katseensa taas Jesseen. Ymmärtäisikö hän? Voisiko hän ymmärtää sen, miltä tuntui olla koko ajan yksin, ilman minkäänlaista näyttöä fiksusta parisuhteesta? Ei… Jessellä oli ollut naisia, varmaan jopa miehiäkin. Hanzo ainakin oletti Jessen olevan biseksuaali. Olisiko Jesse silti pystynyt tuntemaan samaa yksinäisyyden tunnetta? Ja nyt, kun Hanzo katsoi Jesseä, niin… kyllä. Koska hän huomasi Hanzon katseen, hän osasi lukea sitä. Ja hän tiesi heti, mitä Hanzo halusi.

  
”Mennäänkö käymään aamukävelyllä?” Jesse kysyi yhtäkkiä. Raitis ilma! Raitis ilma oli juuri nyt se, mitä Hanzo kaipasi. Genji vitsaili jotain McCreen darrasta, mutta Jesse vain nousi hymyillen ylös. He pukivat nopeasti päälleen ja lähtivät ulos viileään syysilmaan. Kun Hanzo veti happea keuhkoihinsa, hän tunsi taas elävänsä. Oli päiviä, jolloin hän koki olevansa enemmänkin ruumis, kuin hengittävä, elävä olento. Tokiossa niitä päiviä oli ollut koko ajan. Hän makasi sängyllä ja jos joku olisi tullut sisälle, eikä Hanzo olisi sanonut mitään ja pidättänyt hengitystä, henkilö olisi varmaan luullut Hanzon kuolleen. Jesse ei kuitenkaan ajatellut kävellä keskikaupungissa, vaan he ottivat bussin kohti Budapestin _Vapaudenpatsasta_ , Géllertinvuorella. Siellä oli turisteja sunnuntaiaamusta, mutta kyllä siellä paremmin hengitti, kuin keskustan teillä, ”pelkäätkö jotain?”

  
”Ai mitä?” Hanzo kysyi ja istui yhdelle muurille, katsellen alas kaunista aamuauringon valaisemaa Budapestia.

  
”Pelkäät, että jäät yksin”, Jesse sanoi. Hanzo oli hyvin pitkään hiljaa, kunnes hän nyökkäsi. Jesse tiesi, Hanzo oikeastaan oletti, että Jesse tiesi, ”auts… tuo on… ihan kamala tunne. Ihmiset eivät tajuakaan, miten pahalta yksinäisyys tuntuu”. Hanzo naurahti pienesti ja vilkaisi Jesseä.

  
”Eikö sinusta ole outoa, että mies, jolla on ympärillään oma veli ja kaksi hyvää ystävää, tuntee olonsa yksinäiseksi? Aamiaispöydässä, kun tulossa on mitä kaunein syyspäivä?”

  
”Noin ehkä veljesi ajattelisi”, Jesse sanoi, pieni hymy huulillaan, ”mutta… olen minäkin ollut tuossa tilassa. Mitä siis pelkäät yksinäisyydessä?” Hanzo oli taas pitkään hiljaa, hivellen sormenpäillään muurin päällä olevia pikkukiviä ja vetäen taas jalat syliinsä. Jesse istui hänen viereensä.

  
”Genji jättää minut… hän jätti minut jo kerran, miksei hän tekisi sitä uudestaan?” Hanzo kysyi, ”hän lupasi pitää yhteyttä… hän sanoi _ei välimatka meille mitään tee_. Mutta… lopulta hän soitti vain kerran viikossa, lopulta kerran kuukaudessa ja ihan lopulta… kännykkäni oli niin turha, että olisin voinut rikkoa sen ja ostaa uuden vasta jouluna, kun hän saattoi lähettää tekstiviestin; _hyvää joulua_ ”. Jesse kuunteli tarkkaan Hanzoa, kuin hän olisi oikeasti joku psykologi tai terapeutti.

  
”Miksi pelkäät sen tapahtuvan nyt uudestaan?” hän kysyi.

  
”Minä tulin tänne Genjin perässä. Tulin tänne, jotta voisin taas korjata välimme ja ne osittain korjaantuivat ja olemme taas läheisiä, mutta… hänellä on uusi elämä, Jesse”, Hanzo sanoi, ”hän ei enää halua lapsuudenystäväänsä vierelleen. Hän voi saada parempaa. Hän voi saada niin paljon enemmän irti muista ihmisistä”

  
”Mutta ei Genji ole lapsuudenystävä”, Jesse sanoi. Hän otti hellästi kiinni Hanzon kädestä, joka lepäsi muurilla, katsoen miestä silmiin, ”hän on sinun _veljesi_ , Hanzo. Ja vaikka hän menee nyt elämässä eteenpäin, niin… Ei se tarkoita, että hän unohtaisi sinut. Pelkäätkö, että joku muu vie paikkasi hänen elämässään?” Hanzo nyökkäsi. Jesse tuntui ymmärtävän häntä paremmin, kuin edes Genji silloin nuorempana.

  
”Niin käy. Minulla oli paikka hänen elämässään. Ja se oli paras paikka, missä olisin koskaan voinut olla. Mutta joku tulee täyttämään sen… minulle ei ole enää tilaa”, Hanzo kuiskasi, sillä kyyneleitä nousi hänen silmiinsä ja hänen äänensä alkoi väristä, ”kaikki sanovat minulle, että mene ulos, etsi uusia ihmisiä, tutustu, ystävysty, mutta… kuka muka haluaisi olla minunlaiseni ihmisen ystävä?” Hanzo nosti kyyneleistä punaiset silmänsä Jesseen, mutta Jesse vain hymyili lempeästi. Hän oli aivan varmasti Herran lähettämä enkeli.

  
”No… minä”, Jesse kuiskasi. Hanzon täytti erilainen kaipuu, nyt se kaipuu ei tosin ollut Genjiä kohtaan, vaan… Jesseä. Hanzo alkoi pelätä taas, pelätä _Jessen_ menettämistä. Hän menettäisi Jessen, joskus. Voi luoja, miten menettämisen pelko vain kalvoi Hanzoa. Se maalasi hänen sydämensä mustaksi ja teki hänestä taas sen elottoman ruumiin, joka hädintuskin hengitti. Ja Hanzoa hävetti, häntä hävetti, että hän edes koki tällaisia tunteita. Muut ihmiset olivat niin ehjiä. Kun hän katseli ympärilleen, hän näki hymyileviä, onnellisia ihmisiä. Ihmisiä, jotka elivät auringon valaisemassa maailmassa, missä vain yksittäiset pahat asiat tapahtuivat. Mutta Hanzo eli varjoissa ja muut huomasivat sen. Muut huomasivat, miten kykenemätön hän oli samanlaisiin sosiaalisiin saavutuksiin; parhaisiin ystäviin, rakkaisiin, läheisiin, perheeseen… Hanzon täytti sama epätoivo, mikä Jessellä oli ollut eilenillalla.

_En tule saamaan töitä, en kotia, en opiskelupaikkaa, en perhettä, en lapsia, en mitään! Tai korkeintaan saan jonkun vahinkolapsen, jonka elatusmaksuja tulen maksamaan vielä eläkepäivinäni! Ai niin, eihän minulla ole niitä, koska olen saamaton paska ja tuskin tulen selviämään edes yli kolmenkympin! Kuolen lopulta alkoholimyrkytykseen, tukehdun omaan oksennukseen tai menehdyn kännipuukotuksessa. Aivan helvetin sama._

Hanzo koki itsensä osittain Jessen kuvailussa. Hän ehkä tulisi saamaan töitä, tulisi ehkä saamaan kodin, mutta perhe? Lapset? Ei… ei Hanzo edes kehdannut haaveilla niistä. Tai no, olihan hänellä hieman joitakin haaveita lapsista. Tyttö ja poika, hän antaisi heille amerikkalaiset nimet ja pitäisi sitten oman sukunimensä. Tytön nimeksi tulisi Whitney Shimada ja pojan nimeksi Sky Shimada. Mutta ne unelmat jäivät puolitiehen, ne eivät koskaan olleet oikeastaan unelmia vaan haaveita, jotka eivät toteudu. Tuskin Hanzokaan selviäisi yli kolmenkympin. Mutta siinä, missä Jessen kuolema saattaisi olla vahinko, niin Hanzon… ei, Hanzo osasi ehkä jo kuvitella, että hänen kuolemansa olisi hyvin tarkoituksellinen. Hanzo vilkaisi taas Jesseä ja sanoi:

  
”Minua hävettää, Jesse. Hävettää olla tällainen. Ihminen, joka ei kykene melkein mihinkään. Kuinka voisin koskaan löytää itselleni onnea ja perhettä, jos… minusta ei alunalkaenkaan ole siihen”

  
”Sinua hävettää, koska haluat olla täydellinen ihminen. Ja sinä kuvittelet, että ihmiset ympärilläsi ovat myös täydellisiä. He eivät ole sitä, Hanzo”, Jesse sanoi, ”on heilläkin ongelmia. Veljesi? Hän on aivan varmasti ihastunut siihen lääkispuolen opiskelijaan, joka-”

  
”Syviä ongelmia, Jesse, syviä ongelmia!” Hanzo sanoi hieman kiihtyneenä. Hän laski lopulta jalkansa alas ja katseli alas muurilta. Hän tunsi kiihtyneen sykkeensä taas rauhoittuneen, ”olen rikkinäinen ihminen, Jesse… niin rikki. Haluaisin vain… olla niin kuin muutkin. Olla aivan yhtä normaali, kuin he. Joskus kadun sitä, että koskaan rupesin erottamaan itseäni muista. Minun olisi pitänyt oppia uppoutumaan massaan”

  
”Luuletko, että sinä itsekään haluat sitä?” Jesse kysyi. He olivat molemmat pitkään hiljaa, kunnes Jesse laittoi kätensä Hanzon olkapäille ja… voi luoja, veti hänet halaukseen. Hanzo ei ollut tuntenut kunnon halausta tai hellyyttä… _vuosiin_. Viimeisin kunnon rakkaudentäyteinen halaus tuli hänen isältään ennen tämän kuolemaa. Ja kyllä, olihan Genji halannut häntä esimerkiksi lentokentällä, mutta… Tämä halaus huuti välittämistä. Ja juuri nyt, Hanzo ei kaivannut mitään muuta, kuin lämpimän halauksen. Hanzo painautui Jesseä vasten ja rutisti tätä viimeiseen asti. Hän haistoi Jessen ihanantuoksuisen partaveden ja suorastaan suli hänen lämpöään vasten. Hanzo tosiaan tiesi, että hän oli rikki, mutta ei hän ihan epätoivoinen ollut. Hän oli korjattavissa, kuten mikä tahansa rikki oleva asia. Ei ehkä kokonaan, ei ehkä täysin, mutta pieniä paloja. Se inhotti Hanzoa. Että hänen korjaamisprojektinsa voisi olla vuosikausia menevä prosessi. Ja kun hän viimein olisi valmis ottamaan maailman avosylin vastaan, siellä ei olisi ketään. Hänen aikansa olisi jo mennyt. Hänen aikansa rakastua, hankkia perhe ja kokea läheisyyttä olisivat jo menneet. Jää ei ollut sulanut Hanzon sydämen ympäriltä, mutta Jesse oli hieman onnistunut hakkaamaan sitä pois. Kun Hanzo rutisti kovemmin Jesseä, hän kuuli miten hänen mahansa murisi. Hanzosta oli kummaa tuntea nälän tunnetta ilman, että siihen liittyi pahoinvointia tai oksetusta. Yleensä ajatuskin ruoasta sai Hanzon jotenkin yökkäämään – paitsi kakut! Kakkuja hän rakasti ja ne yleensä auttoivat myös pahaan oloon.

  
”E-en syönyt aamulla...” Hanzo aloitti. Jesse vain katsoi häntä hymyillen.'

  
”Huomasin… mennään tuohon läheiseen kahvilaan. Tarjoan sinulle jotain brunssimaista”, Jesse sanoi hymyillen, auttaen Hanzon alas muurilta.

* * *

Kuuma teekuppi tuntui niin hyvältä Hanzon kylmänkohmeita sormia vasten. Hän alkoi rauhoittua ja saada väriä takaisin poskilleen. Hanzo ei voinut kiittää Jesseä tarpeeksi… Hän oli ottanut ihanan paikan ikkunan luota, tilannut itselleen mustaa kahvia ja Hanzolle mustaa teetä, sekä ostanut Hanzolle vielä palan mustikkakakkua mieltä piristämään. Hanzo nojasi pienesti käteensä istuessaan ikkunan luona ja katseli Jesseä. Pieni ihastus alkoi taas palata. Kun Hanzo oli äsken istunut Jessen kanssa muurilla, hän ei halunnut edes ajatella rakkautta, tuota kirottua tunnetta, joka pitäisi polttaa helvetin liekeissä. Mutta nyt hän alkoi taas kiivetä ulos kuopastaan ja se johtui kokonaan Jessestä. Hymy nousi Hanzon huulille, kun hän katseli Jesseä tiskin luona. Hän ei ottanut mitään syötävää, mutta hänen joku tuttunsa oli tiskin takana ja he juttelivat jostain. Hanzo koki lämmön taas sydämessään ja toivoi vain, että Jesse palaisi pian pöytään. Ja kun Jesse vilkaisi Hanzoa, hänen huulilleen nousi lämmin hymy. Hän käveli nopeasti takaisin Hanzon luokse ja kävi pöytään istumaan kahvikuppinsa kanssa.

  
”Tuota… puhutaanko viimein eilisestä?” Jesse kysyi, pieni puna nousten taas hänen poskilleen. Hanzo naurahti pienesti ja pudisti päätään.

  
”Jesse… se, mitä… olet tänään tehnyt minulle… se on uskomatonta. Sinä kuuntelit kaikkea, mitä sanoin”, Hanzo sanoi, ”autoit minua enemmän, kuin mitä minä tein eilen sinulle. Mutta...” ensimmäistä kertaa Hanzo uskalsi tehdä pienen aloitteen kohti Jesseä. Hän otti kiinni tämän kädestä, joka lepäsi pöydällä. Tämä näytti yllättävän myös Jessen, ”meillä molemmilla on selkeästi jonkinlaisia ongelmia. Jos me… yrittäisimme auttaa toisiamme”. Jesse katsoi pitkään Hanzoa, sanomatta mitään, mutta loi lopulta huulilleen taas lämpimän hymyn ja sanoi:

  
”Mitä vain sinulle, huckleberry”

  
”Pitäisikö minunkin keksiä sinulle joku pöhkö lempinimi?” Hanzo virnisti ja Jesse naurahti.

  
”Ömm… miten olisi _maailman seksikkäin cowboy_?” hän ehdotti virnuillen. Hanzo naurahti myös heleästi. Hän tunsi, miten kyyneleet hänen kanavissaan alkoivat muuttua surumielisistä iloisiksi, valmiina tipahtelemaan poskille. Ei hän sentään itkenyt onnesta, mutta… enemmänkin lämpimästä tunteesta.

  
”Minusta sinä olet enemmänkin sellainen… _Lännen ritari_ ”, Hanzo vastasi.

  
”Tai prinssi!” Jesse ehdotti. Hanzo naurahti uudestaan ja nyökkäsi sitten hymyillen.'

  
”Prinssi on… ehkä tosiaan parempi”, hän myönsi. Juuri, kun heillä alkoi juttu kunnolla luistaa, Jessen puhelin alkoi soida. Se oli varmaan Gabriel, hän oli varmasti huolissaan siitä, miksei Jesse ollut tullut kotiin, joten Jesse vastasi:

  
”Moi?”

  
”Jesse, missä oikein olet?” kuului ääni kännykästä. Se ei ollut huolestunut, enemmänkin vain utelias. Gabriel ei tainnut olla kovin huolestuvaa sorttia, ”oletko Hanzon luona?”

  
”Tuota… olin hänen luonaan yötä. Olemme nyt brunssilla”, Jesse vastasi, ”tarvitsetko minua kotona?”

  
”Professori Morrison vain muistutteli, että sinulla olisi essee kirjoitettavana huomiseksi. Ajattelitko tulla kirjoittamaan sitä kotiin kenties? Vai juoksetko koko päivän poikaystäväsi kanssa?” Jesse pystyi kuulemaan virnistyksen Gabrielin äänestä, mutta häntä ei noin vain viety.

  
”Nooh mukava kuulla, että sinun miehesi se vain jaksaa muistutella koulunkäynnistäni”, Jesse vastasi, ”teen esseen Hanzon kanssa. Tulen illalla”. Hän lopetti puhelun ja katsoi Hanzoa, melkein anteeksipyytävällä katseella, joten Hanzo sanoi heti:

  
”Tehdään vaan se essee. Parempi, että saat kunnon apua”

* * *

Jack katseli hymyillen, kun Hana juoksi etupihan kautta auton luokse. Jack oli juuri tekemässä ruokaa, kun Hana lähti partiotyttöjen kokoukseen kaverinsa kyydillä. Ja taas talo oli tyhjillään. Jack oli aamulla laittanut Gabelle viestin siitä, että Jessellä oli essee tekemättä ja lähettämättä. Gabe oli vastannut yllättävän nopeasti muistuttavansa Jesseä asiasta. Ja ei mennyt tosiaan kauaa, kun Jack kuuli kannettavaltaan kilahduksen. Hän kiiruhti pöydän luokse ja tosiaan hänen työsähköpostiinsa kilahti viesti Jesse McCreeltä. Hänen esseensä olikin valmis! Ja kun Jack hieman tutki esseetä, hän huomasi sen olevan itseasiassa aika hyvä! Jack hymyili ja pisti Gabelle viestin;

_Poikasi lähetti erinomaisen esseen. Saat luvan olla ylpeä :)_

Jack palasi takaisin kattilan luokse ja maistoi tuotostaan. Mmh… aika erinomaisen hyvää pääkallomuhennosta. Hän nosti muhennoksen vapaalle levylle hautumaan ja lisäsi sitten mausteet. Pian kännykkään kilahti viesti ja Jack avasi sen ehkä jopa liiankin nopeasti:

_Missä olet nyt? Saanko tulla käymään?_

Jack räpytteli silmiään. Halusiko Gabriel tulla tänne? Jack oli oikeastaan aika innoissaan siitä, että Gabriel halusi tulla kyläilemään hänen luokseen. Varsinkin nyt, kun Hana oli poissa. Hyi, Jack, pois se sinusta! Hän varmasti halusi tulla vain keskustelemaan Jessen töiden jatkosta ja jostain pienestä. Et voi heti ajatella, että hommanne päätyvät makuuhuoneen puolelle. Jack toisaalta taas punastui, kun hän mietti taas Gabrielin kuumaa ja tummaa kehoa, jota vasten hän halusi painautua. Hän vastasikin nopeasti:

_Tule vain_

* * *

Myöhemmin Gabriel ja Jack istuivat pöydän ääressä kahvikupposten äärellä.

  
”Jessellä on mennyt tosi hyvin. Hana on kehunut, että hän on todella mukava lastenvahti”, Jack sanoi, ”tosin… hän sanoi myös, että _Jesse katselee koko ajan sitä japanilaista poikaystäväänsä_ ”. He molemmat virnistivät.

  
”Minusta tuntuu, että Hanzo tekee vain hyvää Jesselle. He ovat viettäneet viimeisen viikonlopun yhdessä”, Gabe vastasi, ”onhan Jessellä toki ollut kumppaneita, mutta… ne ovat yleensä olleet tosi hätäisiä. Nyt minusta oikeasti tuntuu, että Jesse on löytänyt jotain tärkeämpää. Ainakin hän vaikuttaa siltä”

  
”Entäs sinä?” Jack kysyi yhtäkkiä ja Gabe nosti katseensa. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja Jack tunsi väreet selässään. Gabella oli hyvin päättäväinen ja tarkkaavainen katse, joka lävisti Jackin kokonaan. Hitto, kun Jack oli ihan liian homo tällaiseen keskusteluun herra Reyesin kanssa. Hän hieman hymähti huvittuneena ajatukselle. Silloin vasta hän heräsi ajatuksistaan ja tajusi, että oli hänen vuoronsa puhua; ”niin, että… et kai sinä ole kovin yksinäinen? Tarkoitan, että… olet aika paljon yksin kotona, kun Jesse pyörii Hanzon kanssa ja töissä ja koulussa”

  
”Noh… joskus ihmiselle tekee ihan hyvää olla yksin”, Gabe myönsi, mutta Jack vain pudisti päätään.

  
”Tuossa en ole samaa mieltä. Tai no… ehkä vähän aikaa on hyvä olla yksin, mutta… yksinäisyys ei saa jatkua ikuisesti”, Jack sanoi. Hän siirsi katsettaan alemmas ja huomasi Gaben kaulassa korun. Tai no oikeastaan kaulaketjun, jossa roikkui kihlasormus, ”meillä kaikilla on kai jonkinlainen menneisyys, jota peittelemme. Mutta… pikkusiskollani oli tapana sanoa, että menneisyys on vain kangas, jolle me maalaamme tulevaisuuden”. Gabe hymähti ja siirsi katseensa kahvikuppiin.

  
”Sinulla on fiksu pikkusisko”, hän sanoi, ”mutta valitettavasti minun kankaanki on jo niin täynnä kaikkea turhaa tuherrusta, että sille on hankala maalata”

  
”Ei se ole turhaa”, Jack sanoi ja hymyili Gabelle lempeästi, kun tämä nosti katseensa, ”se on vain… taidetta. Eivät kaikki sitä ymmärrä, mutta se on sinun taidettasi. Ja minä olisin tosi iloinen, jos voisin nähdä sinun taidettasi”. Gabe tuijotti pitkään Jackia, ei vihaisena, ei iloisena, vaan… enemmänkin yllättyneenä. Hän vaikutti siltä, kuin olisi nähnyt jotain… enemmänkin. Jonkin ihmeen.

  
”E-ethän sinä edes tiedä, mitä minun menneisyyteni pitää sisällään”, hän sanoi. Jack vain kohautti olkapäitään ja hörppäsi kahviaan.

  
”Ei minun tarvitse. Minä olen aika varma, että sinä olet silti todella hyvä ihminen, Gabriel”, Jack sanoi hymyillen, ”lisää kahvia?”


End file.
